Scars of the Past
by Pokka
Summary: Chelsea had a hard life before she moves to the islands, and she has the scars to prove it. Nobody on the islands know about her past, and she plans to keep it that way. As long as no one gets into her heart, no one can make her feel the same way her parents did. But when a certain cowboy comes into her life is she willing to change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, so bear with me here. I'm trying my best so please read and review to let me know what you think. Thanks! :) ~Pokka**_

**Chapter One.**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I looked up at the sky, the clouds finally starting to let the rain fall. I sighed as I pushed myself off the ground, brushing off the dust and dirt coating my clothing. "Let's see, chickens? Check. My cow? Check. Crops watered? Check, kinda pointless now but still…" I mumbled to myself as I counted off my fingers, "Okay!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands, "Looks like I've taken care of everything…" I trailed off as my stomach growled. Ugh, I forgot to eat again. "Maybe Julia will come to the diner with me." I thought as I put away my tools.

I walked across my bridge to Verdure Island. I passed Taro, Elliot, and Natalie. Taro was yelling at them, probably for their arguing. I smirked, wouldn't surprise me any, that's all they ever do. "Hey Taro, Elliot, Nat!" I waved and flashed a smile. Taro nodded with a grin while the twins waved, Elliot a little more timid that Natalie. I made my way to Mirabelle's shop and walked in, "Jules? Mirabelle?" I called out.

"Back here, dear!" I heard Mirabelle's sweet, motherly voice call from the kitchen. I rounded the corner to find Mirabelle doing the dishes while Julia sat on the counter beside her, no doubt talking her ear off. Their identical sky blue eyes lighting up,

"Hey, Chelsea!" Julia squealed.

"Hey Jules! Hey, Mirabelle!" I said.

"Did you need anything?" Mirabelle asked with her soft, sweet voice.

"Not really, I just came to ask Jules if she wanted to come to the diner with me to grab some lunch." I looked at Julia as my stomach growled as if to emphasize my point. She giggled,

"Sure! Bye mom, see you later!" Mirabelle just waved at us as we walked out the door, probably thankful for the silence.

We walked into the busy diner, Nick waved at us from behind the counter. I nodded his way, as I looked around the crowded tables. Denny and Lanna were sitting together in the middle of the diner. They saw us and motioned us over to sit with them. We walked over and sat down, "Hey Chelsea! Hey Julia!" Denny said with the same amount of enthusiasm as always.

"Hey Denny! Hi Lanna!" I said to them. My stomach rumbled loudly, I looked around for Nick, I'm starving!

"Geez, Chelsea. Haven't you eaten today?" Lanna asked, I looked over at her. Her mocha brown eyes gleaming with concern,

"Y-yeah. I only had breakfast though." I shrugged. Finally Nick came over to take Julia's order and mine,

"What can I get for ya?"

Jules looked down at her menu, "I'll have the fruit salad and lemonade, please."

Nick shifted his weight to his other foot,"and for you Miss Chelsea?" I didn't have to look at the menu; I knew exactly what I wanted the moment I walked in here.

"I'll have the porridge with berries, and a glass of milk, please." I smiled up at him as he nodded politely and went to get our orders. Denny suddenly looked at his watch and jumped up,

"I gotta go! I'm waking up extra early tomorrow to go fishing on Mushroom Island!" He ran to the door and turned to look at us, "Bye girls! Bye Lanna!" He waved and stared at Lanna for a short moment before he turned on his heels and left.

Nick came back with our orders and another refill of tea for Lanna.

"So, you and Denny, huh?" Julia and I said at the same time. I smiled evilly at her, she shook her head,

"N-no! Of course not!" she blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's okay! You can tell us!" Julia said with a reassuring grin.

"Okay! Fine, there is sort of something going on between us. I'm thinking he'll ask me out soon, though!" she said with a big goofy grin. We squealed like any other girl would, do I find the need to squeal all the time? No, I do not. I'm more of a toned down, don't draw any attention to myself kind of girl, but whatever. Lanna sighed and pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Well, I'd better get going too. I need my beauty sleep, plus I'll probably go fishing with Denny tomorrow morning." She walked around the table and waved before she left. I sighed as I finished the rest of my porridge and stood up and Julia stood up as well. We walked up to the counter and paid Nick and thanked him. We walked outside and it was full on pouring now, Julia squealed as the rain hit her, I didn't mind it. Hell, I loved it. I loved rain, always have. I went to start walking home but Julia grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not going out in that. I hate rain."

"Fine. Uhm, let's go to Lanna's house. Maybe she'll let us stay until the storm passes." We ran over to Lanna's house, in hopes she'll let us come in. **_Knock-Knock-Knock._**I heard Lanna shuffling around he house before she opened the door,

"Hello? Oh, hey guys! Whats up?" I looked pointedly at Julia, " Someone, doesn't want to walk home in the rain, so we wanted to know if we could hang out here with you, while we wait out the storm?" Jules gave her a pleading look and Lanna sighed,

"Fine, come on before Jules makes me feel bad!" She rolled her eyes with a grin. We stepped inside and slid off our boots, Jules knee high white ones and my red rubbers. "So, what do you want to do while we wait? We could watch movies or play truth or dare!" Lanna said as she sat on the loveseat across from me and Jules on the couch.

"I don't care. It's up to you guys." I said as I looked over at Jules.

"I defiantly think we should play truth or dare." Jules said with an evil grin as she looked at me. _Oh shit._

**_A.N. Okay so I updated it, taking advice from Cotton Candy Mareep. So, I hope you like it better and it's easier to read during the dialogue. I'm updating the other chapters too, so don't worry! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! ~Pokka_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note; I'm not going to have internet all weekend so, I'm going to try to get a couple more chapters done before I leave. Also, I dont own harvest moon or any of it's characters.~Pokka**_

**Chapter two;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"C'mon Chelsea! Please? You said you would do whatever we wanted and we want to play truth or dare!" I sighed and rubbed my temples,

"Fine! Fine! I'll play the stupid game!" I grumbled, but I shook it away with a grin. Lanna and Julia squealed,

"Yay! Okay, I'm going first!" Jules glanced at me then back to Lanna, "Okay, Lanna. Truth or Dare?" Lanna leaned forward and looked Jules in the eyes,

"Dare." Julia smiled evilly, "I dare you to…. Ask out Denny!" Lanna's eyes widened in fear,

"No! Jules you can't really make me do that! I was actually hoping that he was going to ask me out tomorrow…" she trailed off as she looked at her socked feet. Julia rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Fine. How about you…prank call Denny? That isn't so bad now is it?"

"I would, but he has my number. Sorry! My turn!" Julia sighed and shook her head,

"So, Chelsea. Truth or Dare?" Lanna said in a fake sweet voice.

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you like on the islands?" she said with a wink. _Oh that's easy, considering all of the guys on the islands are taken. _I thought.

"No one, besides all of the guys are taken. Lanna you have Denny. Jules you have Elliot, and Natalie has Pierre. So, unless I decide I want to date Chen or Gannon, I'm out of options." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms, "My turn, last round. Jules, truth or dare?" Julia scowled at me when I said the game was almost over.

"Truth."

"Why do you like Elliot?" _Yes, I know not the best question but it's the best I've got._ "Well, for one because he's sweet, kind, caring, and smart. Oh, and he's soo cute! Like this one time we were hanging out a-"

"Enough, enough! We get it! Jules can we please go home now? The storm passed and it's getting late." I nodded towards a dozed off Lanna, and Julia sighed,

"Fine, but you have to stay with me, and I have to talk to you about some stuff."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I got up and slipped one my red rubbers while Julia struggled with her boots. I walked over to Lanna and nudged her because she was half asleep, "Lanna we're going to leave now, and you should go to your bed."

"Mhmm." She sighed sleepily. I helped her up and into her bed. I shut out the lights and locked the front door as we left.

Me and Julia walked into her house; her mom was in the city with Felicia. We walked into her room and I flopped onto her bed, I'm so tired. I yawned,

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I looked at her while she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, right! So you know Al right?" _Of course I know Al, he was the old animal trader, and without him I wouldn't have my animals. _

"Yeah, what about him?" Julia plopped on her bed beside me,

"Well, remember how he got married last spring? Yeah, well his wife's pregnant with twins, and he doesn't to miss anything throughout her pregnancy, or the twins' lives. So he retired, but now comes the good part! My cousin is taking over his route here, and he'll be here only two days a week, on Mondays and Tuesdays." She took a deep breath as she looked over at me,

"Oh, that's cool. When is your cousin coming?" _I'll have to call Al and congratulate him on his kids... _Julia swept a piece of hair out of her eyes before she spoke,

"Sometime tomorrow, you'll have to come back down and meet him!" I yawed again as I pulled a mattress out from under Jules bed and laid on it,

"Sure, after I do my chores I'll come down." I stretched and snuggled into the mattress,

"Night Jules." Julia sighed and barely whispered,

"Goodnight, Chels." I could hardly hear her, I already let unconsciousness over take me.

_**Sorry about this chapter, I wasnt sure where I wanted to go with it, but this chapter helped me figure it out, so please review**_** and let me know what you think. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note; I hope you like the story so far and please read and review! I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.~Pokka**_

**Chapter Three****;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start; I looked down at my watch, _7:30? Crap, my farm!_ I got up and slipped on my boots as I sprinted out the door. By the time I made it to my farm I was breathing hard_, _I bent over and put my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. I stood up straight again, and I made my way over to my barn. "Hey, Wisp." I said with a soft smile. Wisp mooed happily as she stood up. I went over the fodder bin and pulled out some breakfast for her. I knelt down and put the feed in the feeder, and pulled my brush from my rucksack. I brushed her down until her coat was soft and shiny. While she was eating, I grabbed my milker and got todays milk. I patted her head and walked to the chicken coop, "Hey Chi-Chi, Peep, and Peck!" I scooped up Peck and nuzzled into her soft feathers before putting her back and walking over to feed bin, I reached in to get some food and came back empty handed. _Well shit, I'll have to go to the Animal Shop to meet Julia's cousin anyway._ I looked down at my chickens and sighed, "Sorry girls, I'll go to Mirabelle's and pick up some food for you." I turned and left their coop. I looked at my crops, my eggplants and yams were looking wonderful, really lush and green. I went to the brook that ran through my farm and filled my watering can, walking back to my crops I watered them for the day and put away my tools. I counted my money and found that I had more than enough money to buy some feed.

I walked into the Animal shop and looked around; they must be back in the kitchen. As I got closer I heard voices so, me being the curious person I am, I waited before letting them know I was here.

"I don't see why I have to meet these stupid islanders, I'll only be here for two days a week, and it's not like I'll talk to any of them." I heard a deep, slightly southern voice grumble.

"Oh, Vaughnie! You have to meet the people! Their so nice, you just have to!" I stifled a laugh, and walked around the corner,

"Hey Mirabelle, Hey Jules." Mirabelle smiled at me as she sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Chelsea! I was hoping you were coming over today, I want you to meet my cousin!" I looked over at her cousin, _wow_. He was wearing a cowboy getup, no I'm serious. He had a black Stetson, cowboy boots, the whole nine yards, but what really stood out was his silver hair and his athemyst eyes. Sounds weird, I know, but he was hot.

"Oh, hi! My names Chelsea, I'm the farmer here." I said with a smile as I put out my hand. His eyes widened a bit when I said I'm a farmer, but besides that he just glared at my hand until I dropped it.

"Vaughn." He huffed,

"Uh, nice to meet you. Anyway, Mirabelle could I buy fifty pounds of chicken feed?" I looked over at Mirabelle and she nodded,

"Vaughn, could you be a dear and take Chelsea's order over to her farm? Please?" Vaughn sighed and got up. I paid Mirabelle the money and left, I walked up to my farm and over to my chicken coop. I sat down on a pile of hay and picked up Peep and stroked her, cooing to her quietly. The door flew open, and Vaughn came in slamming down the bags of feed. I stood up,

"Watch it! You almost slammed it on my chicken!" He just smirked at me, and turned to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me, "Seriously, what is your problem?" I glared at him,

"Right now? You." He sneered and left. _That damn cowboy, so much being friends with him. _I sighed and put away the feed. I scooped out enough food for them and left.

* * *

I walked to Natalie's house, and walked in. Why didn't I knock, because I come here all the time anyway so I don't see the point."Hey, Felicia!" she smiled warmly at me,

"Natalie's in her room dear." I nodded and walked to her room.

"Hey, Nat. What's up?" she looked up at me and smiled,

"Oh, just laying here. Did you need something?"

"No, I'm just bored. Have you met Jules cousin?" She sighed,

"The grumpy cowboy? Yeah, why?" I plopped on the bed beside her,

"He came over to drop off my order of chicken feed, almost crushed my chicken, and when I asked him what his problem was he said it was me." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You should have kicked his ass. It's his first day on the islands and he thinks he can talk to you like that? He has another thing coming." She sat up and cracked her knuckles. I laughed at her,

"No, it's alright. I'll just annoy the shit out of him when he's here." I said with a wink. She laughed,

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, wanna go to the beach? We can go swimming?" _Oh, shit. I can't go swimming, she'll see my scars. _

"How about we go some other day? That damn cowboy wore me out." She shrugged,

"Okay, maybe Lanna will go with me." We walked out of her house and she went to Lanna's house and I went home. _Another day I have to hide my scars from my friends._ I sighed as I walked in my house and flopped on my bed. _Maybe one day I can tell them, I doubt it, but maybe. As of right now though, I can't let them know anything. My life in the city, my parents, my scars, nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note; Okay, sorry I couldn't update sooner but i was without internet for awhile, but I got this chapter finished and maybe let you see a little bit into Chelsea's past. I think I'll show more of it in the next chapter, but who knows. When I originally typed this up I put a Vaughn P.O.V. but I didn't like how it turned out so, yeah. Anyway read,review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

Ugh,_ winter. I hate the cold, the snow, and pretty much everything about winter. I can't grow any crops so I'm tight on money, it's easier for my animals to get sick, and blizzards'._ I threw off the covers and went to my bathroom. I got in under the steaming hot water and letting it run in rivulets down my back, across the ugly scars. They ran up and down my back, criss-crossing this way and that. They used to make me feel as worthless as my parents said I was, but take a look at my farm, at my friends, at these islands. They prove to me that I'm not as worthless as they said. I wish they could see that, just so I could rub it in their faces. If they did find me here though, I'd probably die. And I mean that literally. They promised me that no matter where I ran to, they'd find me and bring me back just so they could kill me. I shook those thoughts out of my head; they're probably too drunk to remember that though. I turned the water off and got dressed; I dried my hair, and decided to pull my chestnut hair up today. I tied my signature red bandanna around my head, prepared myself for the cold. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants over a pair of jeans, and a hoodie over a long sleeved shirt. I put on a pair of socks and slipped on my red rubbers, think I'm over reacting for the first day of winter? Think again, the first day of winter is always the worst. I learned that the hard way when I came here last year on the last week of fall, I only brought two pairs of short s and two shirts, a hoodie and some under garments. I didn't have much to begin with in the first place, even when I lived with my pathetic excuse of parents. I shivered at the thought of them; I shook it off and plastered the fake smile I have on every day_. I mean don't get me wrong, I love everyone on the island and they make me feel like I had family I never gotten growing up, but I would love to walk around scowling and not talking to anyone for just one day, like that damn cowboy. _ I sighed and walked out of my house, the cold already nipping at my nose. I trudged out to the barn to take care of my cow.

"Aw, Wisp. Let my brush you then you can lie back down in your warm comfy hay." I pleaded with my stubborn cow. I sighed and put my brush back I my rucksack, I grabbed a hand full of fodder and placed it gently in her feeder. I walked through the already falling snow, and into the chicken coop. I smiled slightly at the sight of my three little birds snuggled together. I brought out a cup full of bird seed and spread it around the feeder. I plucked up three eggs and took them outside to put them in the shipping bin except for two of the eggs and the jug of milk. I headed down to the animal shop; I had nothing better to do today anyway._ I've been told that I have a bad habit of looking at my feet as I walked, just something I picked up from home, I guess. _I watched as my red rubber boots sloshed through snow down the path, when I smacked into someone. I lost my footing and fell on my backside, as my bandanna came lose and fell over my eyes. I pushed it out of my way annoyed, and looked up at the exact person I didn't want to see. _Vaughn._

"Sorry." I mumbled as I stood up and brushed the snow off my pants.

"Watch where you're going, stupid little girl." Vaughn snarled at me. My eye twitched, I'm definitely not in the mood for this today,

"Who the hell do you think you are? "I screeched at him, he made me go from a perfectly good mood to really, really pissed off in one second. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Maybe you should say sorry for knocking a lady down. Here I thought cowboys were supposed to be gentlemen." I turned on my heel and stormed back to my ranch. I slammed my solid oak door and slipped off my boots and wet clothing and discarded them in my hamper and slip into my bed under the warm covers. _That damn cowboy_, I smirked at the memory of how surprised at my anger he was. _Serves him right. All he has to say was sorry and I would have walked away, but no. He couldn't have done that. _I pushed the thought away; I didn't need that ass on my mind anyway. I snuggled deeper into the warm sheets and drifted to an angry, restless sleep.

_**A.N.; If you have any ideas, or anything you'd like to see happen in the story, put it in the reviews and I'll check them out! :D ~Pokka**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A.N.; Sorry! I was trying to uplode it yesterday but the site wouldnt let me! but here is chapter five and i think the longest chapter so far. Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this! Also a shout out to the few people following me and the four reviews I've gotten. They mean so much to me!_**

**Chapter Five;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little bit groggy, I moaned as I stretched out, smiling slightly as some of my joints popped. I looked over at the picture I kept on my night stand; it's of me, my older brother, and our parents. My brother, Mark, was kneeling next to me with his arm around my shoulders, while our parents smiled ear to ear. Mark was eleven and I was six, this picture was taken in what I call 'the before' when Mark still lived with us they didn't hate me, or at least they didn't show it then, but as soon as he left they beat me, stabbed me, cut me, pretty much anything to make me feel terrible, emotionally and physically. Yelling at me all the time with their piecing blood shot eyes, my mother's color the same as my sapphires and my fathers the same as Marks emeralds, they were always telling me I was worthless, while I cleaned up theirs vomit and other bodily fluids. Needless to say I left as soon as I got the chance. I sighed and pushed the thought of my past away and flipped off the sheets, and swung my legs off the bed and onto the chilled wood floor. I padded down to the bathroom in my bare feet and grabbed a towel, as I turned on the faucet. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped in the steaming water. I yelped in surprise at the scalding temperature, but slowly melted back under the stream. I washed my hair until it smelled of milk and honey, and scrubbed my body until I smelled of strawberries. _Weird combination I know, but it smells amazing. _I walked in my bedroom, feeling away and refreshed, and got dressed for my work today. Soon I was dressed in my normal light yellow shirt, orange vest, blue jeans and my red rubber boots. I switched out my blue jean shorts for a normal pair of jeans because of the cold, and I dried my hair, the last thing I need is to get sick. After my hair was dried I slipped on my signature crimson red bandanna.

I scurried out of my house with an apple in my mouth; I munched on it absentmindedly while I walked to the barn. I fed, brushed, and milked Wisp within twenty minutes humming to her slightly as I cleaned out the barn. When I was done I patted her head as she ate and headed for the chicken coop, still humming a country song quietly as I went. When I walked in I smiled slightly at my three little chickens snuggled together still sound asleep, I walked over and grabbed the jar and filled it with chicken feed an sprinkled it around inside the feeder for them later. I collected the eggs and walked out of the coop; still humming quietly I strode over to the shipping bin and placed the milk, eggs, and other things I found in the field. I straightend up and sighed when my back cracked, I looked over my farm and wondered what I should go do now. I looked down at my watch in my wrist it was only ten in the morning. _Hmm, I could go hang out with Natalie or Julia, maybe even Lanna. _I snapped my fingers, _I got it! I can go ask the girls if they'd like to go to the diner with me for lunch. _I mentally patted myself on the back, coming up with a great idea to get rid of a boring afternoon. I let a smile grace my lips as I made my way into town, I walked up to Taro's house and was about to open the door, when it swung open to show a horrified Elliot.

"Help me! Chelsea, please! You're the only one who can calm her down when she's like this!" he pleaded.

"Okay, okay! Fine ill help you!" he hurried behind me, clutching my hoodie in his shaking hands.

Natalie burst out the door, her face so red it could make a tomato jealous."You! Leave Chelsea out of this! You're in so much trouble when I get ahold of you!" Natalie yelled as she pointed her finger at him. She started to charge at him like an angry bull, but I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye,

"Nat, what happened?"

"He spilled milk all over me!" she gestured at her wet shirt,

"Okay, well just go put on a different shirt. If anything I should be the one mad at the two of you. That's my profit going down the drain, or should I say your shirt?" she looked down at her shirt sheepishly,

"Okay, sorry Chelsea. Give me a sec and I'll be back" she turned and ran back into her room and I turned to Elliot,

"You really should go to your room or something and hide, I'm going to try and distract her for a while so you better run." He nodded furiously and ran off towards Denny's house.

Natalie came back a second later with a dry shirt, "So, what's up?" she looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, right! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the diner with me and maybe Lanna and Julia." She nodded and shut the door behind her as she followed me over to Lanna's house. _**Knock-Knock-Knock**_. I rapped my knuckles against the door and wait for her to answer the door; she opened the door still in her pajamas and rubbed sleep from her eyes,

"What are you guys doing here? It's six in the morning!" She sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

"Um, no. it's almost eleven thirty, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the diner with me and Nat?" she turned her head and looked at the clock,

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but I'm supposed to go fishing with Denny in half an hour."

"Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from your boy toy, anyway." Natalie snickered as we turned and walked away. Lanna huffed and stomped her foot, as she turned to get dressed for her date. Natalie and I went over to the animal shop and walked in going back to the kitchen, Julia was sitting at the table eating a pear and reading a book,"Hey, Jules." I said as we walked in, she jumped a little at the sound of my voice,

"Oh, hey Chelsea. Hey Nat." she stood up and walked over to us, "Did you guys need anything?"

"Oh, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the diner with us."

"Sure! I'm starting to get hungry anyway." We walked to the diner chatting until we got there; we walked in and sat at a table somewhat close to the back. Nick came over and took our orders and went to fetch them. "So, Nat. How's Pierre doing?" Julia asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Natalie almost choked on her water,

"Oh, he's- uh- fine. I guess." She blushed a deep shade of red. Julia smiled evilly,

"So are you guys dating yet?" she snickered t Natalie's uncomfortable appearance.

"So, Julia. How's Elliot?" I swooped in to save Natalie and she mouthed 'thank you' to me.

"Oh, he's amazing. So sweet and caring. I don't know how Natalie doesn't get along with him."

Natalie snorted and rolled her eyes, "He's my brother. We're not supposed to get along." Julia shrugged and looked at me.

"So, now on to Chelsea. How are you and my cousin doing?" she said with an evil smirk. I heard someone in the booth behind me choke and let out a few choice swear words.

"Oh, don't even talk about him. He ruined my day yesterday, and I'm not letting him ruin today too." I said and sank deeper into the booth, when Nick came over and set our food down and walked away.

Julia scowled at her plate, "Ya know you shouldn't be so hard on him. He had a tough past, it's not his fault he's so closed off and mean." She said the last part quietly while poking at a tomato with her fork.

"That doesn't mean he has to hate me. I did nothing to him and he still is an ass towards me." She only sighed and poked the tomato further. I buried my head in my hands and sighed, "Fine! I'll try to be nicer to him." Julia looked up at me with a grateful smile,

"Thanks Chelsea! It means alot." _That cowboy better buck up and be ready for a nicer Chelsea._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Note; This is a really long chapter but I like it. Some of you might be thinking that Vaughn was a little mean but the chapter might change that. ;) So here it is, chapter six! Please review and tell me anything, suggestions, something you'd like to see or things you think will happen in the thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading this in general.~Pokka_**

**Chapter Six**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

Today's Tuesday, and yesterday at lunch I promised Julia I'd be nicer to Vaughn. I sighed; this is really going to be hard. I stood up and put my empty coffee cup in the sink, and leaned against the counter. _Well I guess the best way to start is to go apologize about yelling at him last week. The only hard part is I'll have to swallow my pride to do so, but being around my parents made you used to that type of thing. _I had already taken care of my animals and since it's winter I don't have any crops to tend to I have a pretty open schedule. I gathered my courage and left my property, headed to the animal shop. I walked down to the shop a little sluggishly; I _really_ didn't want to do this. He probably won't accept my apology anyway, seeing how he hates me. I shrugged, I said I'd try, and that exactly what I'm going to do. I figure I'll just buy some feed of sorts and talk to Vaughn when he drops it off. I'm standing at the door to the store before I know it and I take a deep breath before walking in.

"Hello, dear. Good morning." Mirabelle greeted me with a soft smile, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to buy some fodder. I'm starting to run a bit low." I smiled a bit sheepishly. Mirabelle glanced over a Vaughn sitting in the corner as she rung up my order.

"Hey, Vaughn. Could you go in the back and pick up Chelsea's order and take it to her barn?" she didn't look up from the register as she spoke, I handed her my money as Vaughn stood up and walked silently to the back. Mirabelle looked up at me and handed me a receipt and said I could go back to my farm and Vaughn would bring my order. I smiled and nodded as I walked outside, I stopped and waited for him to come out, might as well get this over with. What's the worst that can happen? He'll get mad at me and make me carry my own order back home? I smirked to myself at the thought of him dropping my order and stomping off, mostly because it could very well happen. I looked up and saw Vaughn round the corner resting a bale of hay on his shoulder. "Hey." He jumped a little when he relized I was there. He just grunted and began walking to my farm, we walked into my barn and dropped the bale of hay by two others I had waiting for my cow.

"I thought you said you were running low?" he jerked his head towards my bales of hay. I looked down a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah well, I really just needed to talk to you." I stared at my cow as I said it, she walked over and nudged her head under Vaughn's hand, he barely had a trace of a smile as he started to pet her and she just mooed happily; He finally looked up at me waiting for me to go on.

"Look, I'm sorry," he looked at me raising an eyebrow," f-for yelling at you last week. I mean." His eyes softened a bit before he plastered his indifferent mask back on.

He sighed, "No. You shouldn't have to apologize to me, you were right. I'm more of gentleman than that. So, I'm sorry." He said as he still looked down at Wisp. My mouth was slightly agape, that was the longest sentence's I've ever heard him utter. He looked back up at me, "What?" I shook my head and let a small smile grace my lips as I pulled out my brush and brushed Wisp a little more for the day since I was here. She mooed again and I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Vaughn, he was still petting Wisp but he was looking at me. He must have seen me look because he pulled his hat over his eyes. I stood up and brushed off my knees and put my brush back in my rucksack. "What's her name?" I looked up at him surprised, he sure is talkative today.

"Wisp. Her name is Wisp." I put some more hay in her feed bin just to idle my hands.

"Wisp? Why'd you name her that?"

"Because she was so small Al thought she wouldn't make it, but I offered to take her in anyway. I knew with enough love and care she'd grow up big and strong, and the fur on her body was so thin it was like little wisps. That's what game me the idea," I looked at my now really big cow lovingly, I knew she'd make it and I was right. She now gives out the best milk imaginable and I couldn't be prouder. I realized who I just said that to, "but you probably think I'm crazy for doing that, when I could have bought a perfectly health calf." I sighed.

"No, not at all. That's actually something I would have done myself." I looked up at him in surprise.

"R-really?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. In case you haven't noticed I get along with animals a lot better than I do with people." He chuckled a little. I smirked and my stomach growled, I sighed.

"Uh, hey, do you want to go to the diner with me?" my stomach growled again, "I haven't really ate today, and I'd enjoy the company if you'd like." He stared at me skeptically and finally shrugged. He walked ahead of me and opened the barn door for me to walk out. I smirked at him as I walked out, well more to myself than to him really.

"What's that about?" he asked me taking a few strides to catch up with me.

"What?" I asked a little too innocently.

"That smirk. What's up with it?" He asked raising a silver eyebrow.

"I was smirking because last week you were being anything but a gentleman and now, you're holding open doors for me. Very gentlemanly." He just smirked back at me as we walked to the diner in comfortable silence. As we were walking it started to get dark and I stepped on some ice hidden under the snow and almost fell when flung out my hands to catch myself waiting for the impact, but it never came. That's when I realized pair of strong hands were on my shoulders as he pulled me back to my feet. I was blushing slightly and I noticed he was too under his hat. "Thanks." I gave a small smile and we walked up to the diner, he opened the door for me and tipped his hat. When we walked in the diner was fairly packed with pretty much every couple on the island, Lanna and Denny sat at a booth with Natalie and Pierre, Denny was holding Lanna's hand and she was blushing slightly. Julia and Elliot sat together at a table while some of the other sub-villagers sat and ate their dinners. I could feel Vaughn stiffen beside me and I grabbed ahold of his wrist, surprised at the little tingling feeling it gave me. I dragged him over to a booth in the corner and sat down across from him, Nick came over to take our orders. "I'll have the usual." Nick nodded and looked at Vaughn,

"I'll have my usual, too." He nodded again and left to get our orders.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What's your usual?" He smirked and tilted his hat down and said something about I'll see. We sat in silence for a while, I looked around at everyone and I noticed a lot of them were trying to watch us inconspicuously. I saw out of my peripheral vision that Vaughn was staring at me again, my cheeks heated up, but luckily Nick came back with our food and sat down two glasses of milk and two bowls of porridge, one plain and mine with berries in it. "Thanks, Nick." He nodded and went back behind the counter. I went and took a bite, moaning in delight because I was so hungry. I had eaten half the bowl before Vaughn even touched his, I looked up and he was staring at me. My cheeks heated up again, and I cleared my throat. "Um, you gonna eat or just stare at me all night?" His face turned bright red and he pulled his hat down over his eyes, I sighed, "Why do you always do that? "And leaned over the table and snatched his hat off his head. I plunked it down on my own head, pretending to scowl at him. He half smiled and tried to take his hat back but I dodged it.

"Do what?" he looked at me innocently, I rolled my eyes.

"You know what. You're always hiding your face, I don't get it." I leaned back and crossed my arms after I pushed his hat out of my eyes. He sighed and leaned across the table and took his hat back calmly, pulling his hat over his face further, and started to eat his porridge. _He seemed so talkative earlier, that's probably because we were talking about animals though. Now we're surrounded by people, so he probably won't talk to me. _I stood up and walked over to Nick and paid him for both of our meals, walking back to Vaughn he stood up and started towards Nick, "What are you doing?" I asked he turned and showed me his wallet and gestured at Nick, "No, I already paid. Let's go." I grabbed his wrist again and pulled him out of the diner and into the cold, brisk winter night. I shivered involuntarily, but my hoodie was letting the cold breeze flow freely through the fabric. I started walking back to my farm house and I expected Vaughn to go back to the animal shop, but he followed me. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, before we went to the diner you were talking to me, but as soon as we walked in there you wouldn't say anything. "

He shrugged, "I don't like crowds." I shrugged it off as we reached my door.

"Thanks for everything. I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." I laughed halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, beleave it or not. Well, I have to go. My boat will be here soon."

I sighed, "Okay. So, uh, do you think we could be friends now?"

He just stared at me before nodding, he tipped his hat to me, "Yeah, I suppose so. See you next week." I beamed at him before he left my farm, I walked back in my house and slipped one some night clothes and crawled into bed, sighing in content before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note; I actually like this chapter a lot better than the last. I wasn't sure I should continue this story though because I got discouraged because didn't get as much feedback as I did on my other chapters, but since i have my almost ten followers and favorites I decided as long as I have you guys, I'll keep writing! And I'm getting close to two hundred views on this story and I'm so excited about that! Anyway, onward with the story!**_

**Chapter Seven;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I worked extra hard today, finally making that anti-social cowboy my friend really gave me a little extra boost. I took care of my animals and I put away my tools and went and sat under some trees by the edge of my island, listening the quiet lapping of the water against the rocks. I sighed and leaned back, getting comfortable. _I think I'll make _some_ stone pens for my animals tomorrow. I have been saving up a lot of stones. _I heard the quiet sound of someones throat being cleared and I shot up and turned at see a small mousy girl with raven-black hair and big circular glasses. "H-hello, s-sorry to b-bother you, b-but I just m-moved here and I j-just wanted t-to say hello." She looked down at her feet suddenly very interested in her shoes.

I wiped my dirty hands on my jeans and smiled, "Oh hello! I'm Chelsea, the islands' farmer," I put out my hand for her to shake," where did you move in at?" She took my hand in her light grip and gently shook it.

"I m-moved in with my father o-on Sprout Island." At least her stuttering is getting better "Oh, w-where are m-my manners? I-I'm Sabrina, and m-my father's Regis."

"Well, nice to meet you. Welcome to the islands, Sabrina. I hope you like it here!" I grinned at her and she smiled slightly back.

"I know t-this is sudden since w-we just met, but I'm h-having my twenty-first birthday p-party next M-Monday, and I wanted t-to know if you'd like to c-come." She stammered as she pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to me.

"Sure, I'd love to come!" I grinned and thought for a moment, "Sabrina, do you think I could bring a friend with me?"

"Oh, sure, by the way, it's formal and i-it's at the h-hotel. I-I must be g-going now. Father will wonder where I am." She bowed slightly and left my farm. I watched her leave, and then it dawned on me. _I don't have a dress, or shoes, or jewelry. Maybe Julia or Lanna will have some. _I sighed and headed for Verdure Island, I went to Julia's first. I walked in and heard the cowbell above the door ring.

I walked back to the kitchen and found Mirabelle cooking something on the stove, "Hey Mirabelle." I smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, hello, dear. If you're looking for Julia she's back in her room." She said with a warm smile while stirring something in a pot. I nodded and headed back to Julia's room, her door was open halfway so I pushed it open and walked in. She was sitting on her beanbag chair, reading a book.

"Hey, Jules." She snapped her head up in alarm and I put my hands up. She relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Hey, Chels. What's up?" she said as she stood up, placing her book on her night stand.

"Did you meet Sabrina?" I asked as I plunked down on her bed, into the soft sheets.

"Yeah, she seemed really nice, but she seemed really shy. Oh, did you get invited to her party too?" she asked as she sat beside me. I nodded, and sighed again.

"Yeah, I did. That's kinda why I'm here. I don't have a dress or anything and I was wondering if you had one I could borrow?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, I think I do. Let me check." She got up and went to her closet, she peered inside and pulled out four dresses, "here these are the ones I have, you can pick first, you're lucky you're my size." She giggled as I looked over the dresses, one was light teal that I started to like but its back was pretty low cut and you would be able to see my scars. Another was baby pink but I don't really take a liking to the color pink, and the third one was sky blue which I also liked, but noticed Julia eyeing it. The last one I really liked, its back wasn't low cut at all, and any skin on my back would be covered by my hair; it was a dark purple, and it reminded me of a certain cowboy's eyes. I picked it up and looked it over, it was cut higher up to my knees in the front and it flowed longer in the back.

"I'll take this one." I said with a grin, "do you have any shoes I could borrow too? I don't think my red rubbers would work very well with the dress." She giggled and looked back in her closet. She came back and handed me a pair of open toed black heels. "Thanks, Jules. Hey, I should probably get going. It looks like your mom was making dinner and I don't want to intrude." I stood up and went to leave.

"Don't be silly. You can stay for dinner tonight, mom's making spaghetti." She smiled, spaghetti is her favorite. I sighed and followed her out to the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti was almost intoxicating, and my mouth started watering. My stomach growled audibly and I realized I hadn't eaten again today. _Damn it, I really need to work on that. _"Not eating again, Chels? You really need to stop that you know you're gonna get sick or something from it."

"I know Jules. I'm just so busy I forget sometimes." I sighed and sat at the kitchen table, and Mirabelle sat a plate loaded with spaghetti in front of me. "Thank you, Mirabelle. You're really to kind to me." I said before I started eating.

"Oh, Chelsea. You're like a daughter to me; you should know I would do anything for you, Julia too." Julia nodded in agreement with a mouthful of spaghetti. I smiled and dug in, Mirabelle sitting at the head of the table and started eating. I looked around at my almost adoptive family, and I wondered if I'd ever tell them about my past. _I know their like family to me, hell even better than any family I could imagine or hope for. But why is it I couldn't bring myself to tell them about my past? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N.; Sorry it took me so long, but if you've read the alert i posted earlier you know why, and I'm going to take that down and post whats going on here. The reason I might not be able to post as fast is because I'm grounded for awhile so i can only update when my parents are not around. So please don't hate me! I'm so so so so sorry! PM me and let me know anything on you're mind. Or review it and please keep reading and bear with me! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Eight:**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

That night I ended up staying with Julia, she insisted, even got on her knees and begged. So, what else could I do but agree? Now we're sitting in her room doing what every girl does at a sleepover; gossip. "So, are you and my cousin dating yet? Or am I going to have to play match maker?" Julia looked at me mischievously. She folded her hands together and rested her head on them while she looked at me, lying on a mattress on the floor. I could feel my face heating up.

"Vaughn? No, we're just friends, why do you ask?" I looked up at her raising my eyebrow, eyeing her skeptically.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed. He doesn't get along with people very well. Hell, hates pretty much everyone on these islands. Except Denny, me and mom, and obviously you." She said with a wink as she started to giggle. "Plus, after he's around you he's always in a better mood. Well, he's not quite as bitchy." She snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"Yet." She smiled slyly and winked at me again before bursting out with laughter.

"What about you and Elliot? Are you two finally an item? Or do _I_ have to play match maker?" I smiled and started giggling.

"U-Uh, w-well w-w-we're kinda, sorta, dating. Maybe, I guess." She sat up twiddling her thumbs, "I mean he hasn't said that it was official or anything, but we've gone a lot of dates and we've, uh, well. You know."

I sighed and rolled my eyes,"You've what? Kissed?" she didn't look up but she nodded, still playing with here thumbs. _Pshh, please. If she saw some of my childhood she would think kissing is the most innocent thing in the world._ I chuckled and rolled my eyes again, "Jules. Look at me," she looked at me with worry in her eyes, "You know how shy Elliot is. That's probably why he hasn't said anything 'bout you guys being official or anything. If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him about it, or you could ask him." She smiled and nodded her head.

"You know, you're right! I'll suck it up and go ask him myself tomorrow. Thanks, Chels!" she leaned off the bed and gave me a hug. "Now all I have to do is get you and Vaughn together." She smiled and tapped her chin, "But the question is, how? I got it," she snapped her fingers, "I'll get him to ask you to Sabrina's party. I'll have to talk to him on Monday before the party though." She sighed and flopped back down on her bed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Jules." I sighed sleepily into my pillow, "Night, Jules. See you in the morning." I yawned and nuzzled deeper into the pillow.

"Night, Chels. See you in the morning." She flicked off her bedside lamp rolled over.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and cheese, and toast cooking. I rolled off the bed and shuffled down to the kitchen where Mirabelle and Julia were cooking. "Good morning, sleepy head! "Julia sang as I walked in the kitchen. I yawned and stretched, as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Morning Jules. Morning Mirabelle." Mirabelle turned around and sat a plate of food in front of me.

"Morning, Chelsea. How did you sleep, dear?" Mirabelle asked as she took her own seat across for me with her own breakfast and a cup of coffee.

I swallowed my mouthful of food, "Good, thank you. Oh, and thank you for breakfast, it's very good." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Julia helped me this morning." She looked at Julia with a smile, as she joined us at the table with her own breakfast.

I dropped my fork on the plate with a loud clatter, "Julia, helped you with this? I'm suddenly not hungry." I pushed my plate away, and looked at Julia.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad! Besides, I only poured the juice and handed Mom the ingredients. So calm down and eat your food, goddess knows after you leave here you probably won't eat again today." I sighed, she's probably right. I always forget because I always get caught up with my work.

"You're probably right. Oh, well. I gotta go, take care of my animals. See ya!" I put my plate in the sink and ran out the door. As soon as I stepped outside the cold of winter started nipping at my face, I decided I should go ask Taro what the weather is supposed to be. I walked over to his house and let myself in, "Hey, Nat! Hey, Felicia!" I waved at them when I walked in.

"Hello, dear." Felicia said with a soft smile, and Natalie just nodded at me.

"Do you know where Taro is?" Natalie jerked her head back at the kitchen; I just nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, little missy!"

"Hey, Taro. What's the weather supposed to be today and tomorrow?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I know what the weather will be! Tomorrow is going to be snowy and today is… oh, no. There's going to be a big snow storm tonight." He said glumly, "If you want you can stay here for the night you can, little missy." He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose. Besides, I'll be fine tonight alone, but I'll come down here if something happens." I smiled and he nodded, but still seemed unsure. "Well, anyway. See you later, Taro!" I turned on my heel and left headed up to my farm. I went and took care of my animals and got them settled for the night. When I left the chicken coop the wind and snow really started to pick up and I could barely see my house in the distance. I trudged to it in the now ankle deep snow, and I walked in and kicked off my wet snow clothes. I made my way to my bathroom and took a nice long shower, before crawling in bed and trying to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_"Daddy?" I looked around my filthy house trying to find my parents, "Mommy?" _

_I turned and found them, passed out on the floor, amongst the filth. I ran over to them and shook them, "Mommy! Daddy!" I shook them harder with my little hands. Their eyes fluttered open, and I suddenly felt relived. They slowly stood up and glared at me. I looked at them confused, "W-what's wrong?"_

_My mother drew back and smacked me across the face; I fell to the floor hot tears springing to my eyes. My mother knelt next to me and yanked me to my feet, "Now, listen here you little bitch. You're finally getting what you deserve." She smacked me left and right across my face and let me drop back to the floor. I started crying, why would they do this to their daughter? I didn't do anything, did I? My father came over and picked me up by the back of my shirt._

_"You're the whole reason Mark left! It's your entire fault! You know that? It's all your fault, you little shit!" his whisky breath washed over me and he threw me down the basement stairs. I sat up seeming n harmed. I looked at my surroundings and I knew what was going to happen, I just knew it. My uncle came around the corner with a terrible smile on his face; he knelt down and stroked my face lovingly._

_"You're so beautiful, you know that, right? My little girl." He said as he helped me up, I could see his blood shot eyes, and smell the liquor on her breath. He dragged me over an old, ratty bed in the corner and pushed me down._

_"W-what are you doing?" I looked at him worriedly, he never acted like this. He just smiled at me and started undoing his pants. Tears started running down my face; I know this shouldn't be happening. Whatever this was. He pulled off his belt and smacked it across my face; I fell over and on the bed, holding my face. He grabbed my waist and flipped me over on my stomach. "What are you doing? Stop it!" she just grabbed my waist harder. I could feel him rip my pants and underwear off, and something hard push against my thigh. I screamed when I felt it tear into me._

* * *

I bolted upright, covered in sweat. I looked around at my small house, realizing where I was I calmed down slightly. I got up and padded down to my bathroom, and splashed some cold water on my face. I walked back to my living room and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. There's no way I'm going to sleep now. I looked out my window, to see snow flying past the glass. I sighed; this is going to be a boring night. I pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around me. I looked around my dark house, when I heard heavy pounding against my door. _What? It's probably the wind._ I reasoned with myself. "Chelsea! Chelsea!" I jumped up and my door burst down.

"Vaughn?" The snow was blowing fiercely around him and his eyes searched all over the room before landing on me. He turned and slammed the door shut and I flicked on the light, "Vaughn? What are you doing here?" I thought about the date, yeah. It's still Thursday, he shouldn't be on the island. He walked over to me and enveloped me in a tight warm hug. I froze for a minute before hugging him back; he pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" his eyes were hard and filled with worry.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, why?" I looked up at him. _Why wouldn't I be?_

He sighed, "Because, you were screaming like a maniac! I thought you were dying! Goddess, Chelsea! You scared me half to death!" he pulled me back in a hug.

"Vaughn, I'm fine. As you can see, but why are you here? It's Thursday." I looked up at him again, and he sighed.

"I'm here because I finished work early, and there were no more shipments this week so I figured I'd come here. And I was almost to Mirabelle's before the weather got bad, and I heard you screaming. So I came here to make sure you were okay." I could feel my face heating up and he had pulled his hat down over his face.

"Well, thank you for coming and checking up on me. Now, I'm can't let you leave though." He raised his eye brow at me and I jerked my head to the window, "I can't let you go back out in that. You made sure I was okay, and this is me making sure you're okay." He sighed and sat on the couch, and I sat beside him. Pulling my knees up to my chest again.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were screaming at three in the morning?" he put his feet up on my coffee table, and crossed his arms. Looking over at me expectantly.

"Um. No. I, uh, can't. I can't tell you." I stared at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"And why is that?" I could feel his gaze burning at my face but I didn't look up. He grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face so I had to look at him. His eyes widened a little when he saw he tears running down my face. "Chelsea. What happened?" his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"I-I…" I sighed and tried to not look at him.

"Chelsea?" he asked softly and I looked at him.

"You... you promise not to judge me?" I asked with a shaky voice. He nodded solemnly and put his arm on the back of the couch, and I scooted just a little bit closer to him. Let's hope this goes well.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. Okay guys, almost to chapter ten! Yay! Alright, so I'm working on another Fanfic that I haven't post here yet and it's another ChelseaxVaughn story and Chelsea is like a military brat and she moves to the islands and alot of other things happen... but i just suck at summerys so if you'd like me to post it just let me know by, PMing me or putting it in the reviews. Thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing and following! I love you guys! 3**_

**Chapter Nine;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I sighed, where do I begin? I guess at the beginning… "Uh, okay. So I guess it all started when my older brother Mark moved out," I looked at me feet again, "and I guess my parents hated me. I don't know why though. A-after Mark left, they really started drinking. Like, a lot. And they blamed me for him moving out, s-so they… Uhm, started to beat me… they used anything from their own hands to knives, broken glass, and just anything they could get ahold of." I could feel Vaughn stiffen beside me. _This is exactly why I don't want to tell anybody. He probably thinks I'm some messed up freak, unable to function. He defiantly won't want to be my friend… _"I had to stay with them though. I wasn't old enough to leave yet, so I just stayed, got beaten, and I cleaned up their filth. Until I was able to move out and live on my own. But, um, one day my drunken uncle was crashing at the house and he called me down to the basement where he was staying, at the time I just thought he wanted me to bring him another beer, but I was wrong. He called me down there after my parents had their fun; I went down the stairs with a big welt on my cheek. When I got down there he lightly stroked my cheek and led me over to his bed and said he was going to take a look at it. When I sat on the bed h-he started u-undoing his p-pants," I looked over and noticed Vaughn's hands were clenched by his side, I didn't have the courage to look at his face, so I stuck with looking at my feet. "He took off his belt and smacked it across my face, so I fell back on the bed holding my now bleeding cheek. A-and he gr-grabbed my w-waist and flipped me over a-and…" a chocked sob escaped my throat as I recalled the memory and I clenched my eyes shut. "I- I think you can g-guess what h-happened next." I looked at my feet and tried to stop the tears from flowing freely down my face. Vaughn was really quiet, and I snuck a peek at his face. His jaw was clenched and so were his fists. He was staring at me, and I averted my gaze back down at my feet.

"That's what you were dreaming about, wasn't it?" I nodded silently, and kept starring at my feet. He grabbed my chin again and made me look at him. "I… I had no idea. You just always seemed so happy. I never would have guessed." He used his thumbs and wiped away the tears, and pulled me into another hug. I lost all self-control, I sobbed like a baby into his shoulder while he rubbed my back. Then he suddenly stopped, and I froze. I pulled back and he looked into my eyes, "What's that?" he asked with a stern voice.

"What's what?" I tried to play it cool but failed miserably.

"You know what. Your back. Let me see it." He said in a hushed voice. I sighed and turned around lifting up my thin tank top half way up my back. He sucked in a shocked breath and I could feel his feather light touch as he traced some of the deeper, bigger scars. "This is all from your parents?" I sighed, "Yeah." I said softly as I pulled my shirt back down. And turned to look at him, "Does anyone else know?" his amethyst eyes soft and caring while his lips were set in a hard thin line.

"No. Not even my brother knows what they did to me. Please, Vaughn. Don't tell anyone either. You're the first person I've ever told." I looked at him with pleading eyes. I trust him with more than he knows.

"I promise, Chels. I would _never_ tell anyone." He pulled me into another hug and I hugged him back. I pulled back but he kept on arm around me anyway, and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you Vaughn. I actually feel better. Letting someone share my burden." I flashed a weak smile, when the howling of the wind got louder and then the lights blacked out. "Shit." I looked over at Vaughn and his eyes looked very tired, and I just realized how tired he really must be. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have kept you up with my whining, and I just realized how tired you must be." I went to get up but he kept ahold of my wrist.

"Don't you dare say you were whining. Julia whines, you don't. Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I figured you're tired. So I'll just go back to my bed."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"Uh, probably not." I said honestly, "but I'll be fine, you need sleep."

"No, I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing you're back in your bed, all alone, with your nightmares." He tugged gently on my wrist and I sat back down beside him and he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he grabbed the blanket and draped it over the two of us. "Night Chels." He grabbed his hat off his head and put it on the coffee table beside his feet.

"Night, Vaughn." I snuggled deeper into his shoulder and I felt him rest his head atop mine, so I fell back asleep, this time with no nightmares.

* * *

When I woke up I was really disoriented, to say the least. I looked around and wondered why I was on my couch, then the memories of last night flooded back to me and I tensed. I didn't want to move too much, because I didn't want to disturb Vaughn so I didn't get a very good look at his face. I just sighed and thought about things when certain thoughts entered my mind. _Me and Vaughn holding hands, walking through the woods. Us walking and laughing, then him picking me up from behind and spinning me in a circle, laughing the whole time. Finally him putting me down and leaning down to kiss me. _I shook those thought away, why was I even thinking that? I didn't _love_ Vaughn. Did I? No, no I couldn't. He probably wouldn't want someone as messed up as me, anyway. I felt him stir underneath me and I pulled back and looked up at him. "Morning." I said with a small smile.

"Morning." I stood up and stretched, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" I searched in my fridge and found ingredients for porridge I brought them out and started making it. I heard Vaughn get up walk out of the room, his hat was still on the table and I saw his boots on the floor beside the table. He must have gone to the bathroom. I turned around and finished making the porridge and put it in two bowls and sat them on the table with two glasses of milk along with it. I sat down and waited for him to come back, moments later he came back out and sat at the table across for me. "Thanks," he took a bite and widened his eyes, "This is really good." I nodded and ate my breakfast as well.

I stood up and put the dishes in the sink and washed them, "So, how did you sleep?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Alright. How about you?"

"I slept well, thank you. Actually, thank you for everything. Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Not that, smartass. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a party with me on Monday?"

"A party?"

"Yeah, the new girl Sabrina is having her twenty first birthday party at the hotel. And I wanted to know if you wanted go with me?" He was quiet for a moment and I help my breath as I put away the dishes.

"Sure. Why not." I turned to see him doing his half smile thing with his hat pulled over his eyes. I could feel my face heat up again as I finished doing the dishes. I turned and went to my room to get dressed, when I came back out, Vaughn was looking at a picture of me and my brother that I had on my side table.

I cleared my throat and smirked as he jumped, "Uh, is that your brother?" he gestured at the picture.

I nodded, "Yeah that was right before he left." I sighed, "Okay, cowboy. You probably have work at Mirabelle's and I have my own work, so come on." I grabbed her wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to be here for another four days. So, I don't have work and you only have to do your animals, and I'm gonna help you. You know why?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as we walked towards the barn, "Why?"

"Because we're gonna hangout today, and you have no say in the matter so just go with it." He said with his adorable half smile. _Wait, adorable? No, I don't find Vaughn attractive or adorable in anyway, right? We're just friends and I don't want anything more, right?_ "Uh, Chels?" I snapped my head up, "You alright? You seem kinda out of it."

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Let's go take care if Wisp first." I walked into the barn and felt the heat surround me, I knelt down next to Wisp where she was laying on her hay, "Hey girl." I stroked her head lightly, and pulled out her brush. I brushed her lightly while I was on my knees, slowly going around her body. I noticed Vaughn out of the corner of my eye just standing there staring at me, "Hey Vaughn? Why don't you go get Wisp some fodder, or are you gonna stand there and watch me do all the work?" he rolled his beautiful amethyst eyes and walked over to the feeder, grabbing a handful of fodder placing it in the feeder. Wisp stood up, knocking me to my rear end in the process. Vaughn snickered as he grabbed the milker and got todays milk. I stood up and brushed myself off and grabbed the milk from Vaughn, placing it in my rucksack and leaving the barn. I walked to the chicken coop, not checking if Vaughn was following or not. I walked into the chicken coop and did my daily routine and left the coop, running into Vaughn. Therefore knocking me to the ground and breaking two of the eggs, "Damn it." I looked up at Vaughn and sighed as I tried to wipe the egg off my shirt, but to no avail. He had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, "What's so funny, cowboy?" I raised my eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"N-nothing, you just have a little something right there." He said as he gestured to my entire torso, and he busted out laughing. And I mean laughing, not his little smirks or chuckles, but a full out laugh.

"Oh, real funny, huh, cowboy." I said as I started giggling, and walked over to him slowly then wrapping him in a hug.

"What? Oh, gross! Chels! Chels, stop!" he tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but that just rubbed more egg yolk on him. I finally let go when I felt he had enough, now it was my turn to laugh. He had egg smeared all over his shirt and the top of his pants, as I am so much shorter compared to him.

"Okay, now you owe me money." I said with a grin.

"Why's that?"

"Because, you knocked me down and broke my eggs, which are part of my profit. Now you have to pay me back." I said matter-of-factly and crossed my arms.

He smirked at me, "Is that so? Well, how about you go to the diner with me and that can be how I pay you back."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you have to actually have to talk with me this time instead of just sitting there like a statue."

"Whatever." He said with his half smile and held out his elbow and I looped my arm through it.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." I laughed and walked alongside Vaughn to the diner. _Today's gonna be a good day. I can just feel it._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note; Chapter ten! *squee* I'm so excited! So, I have close to like seven hundred views on this and I'm so excited! Thank you all so so so much! Please keep reviewing! Every time I read a review, I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside! I love you guys! **_

**Chapter Ten;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

As we walked to the diner we just chatted about nothing, my arm still looped through his. I'd laugh at his jokes and he'd laugh at mine, causing the villagers to stop and stare. After a few moments of comfortable silence I piped up, "Hey Vaughn?" he looked down at me and raised his eyebrow. "Why don't you ever smile?"

He shrugged, "What is up with everyone on this island and smiling?"

"Well, it makes you look friendlier. People might not be afraid to talk to you if you did."

He sighed, "I still don't see a point in it though. I don't need to smile to do my job. And you're not afraid to talk to me. Neither is Aunt Mirabelle or Julia, although I wish Julia was…" he trailed off.

"I'm not afraid to talk to you because I get to see past your rough edges. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I wasn't afraid to talk to you before we were friends. I just didn't because you really pissed me off, like you do now." I smirked up at him.

"Okay, well that still doesn't give me a good reason to smile." He sighed.

"How 'bout… because I'd like to see you smile?" I grinned.

He rolled his beautiful amethyst eyes, "Fine, but only for you." We reached the diner and we took our spot in our normal booth in the back and ordered our usual porridge and milk. We sat in comfortable silence and my thoughts drifted back to the ones from this morning. _Me and Vaughn holding hands, walking through the woods. Us walking and laughing, then him picking me up from behind and spinning me in a circle, laughing the whole time. Finally him putting me down and leaning down to kiss me. _I sighed and wished it would come true. _Wait, WHAT? No, no, no, no, no. I don't love him, do I? No, I can't. I just can't, we're just friends, right? _ Nick came over and sat down our orders, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. _I can't love Vaughn. It would ruin everything; he probably wouldn't want someone as messed up as me anyway. _"Are you okay, Chels?" Vaughn asked, I nodded and kept my head bent down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Internal conflicts, continue your meal." I said sarcastically. I ate my porridge and sat back, finally full. Our comfortable silence continuing. Then a thought popped in my head, I grinned mischievously. "Hey, Vaughn?" he looked at me and I curled my index finger for him to come closer, he rolled his eyes and leaned across the table. I smiled and leaned forward; putting my hand on his cheek, his eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates and I smirked. I leaned a bit closer and snatched his hat off his head and bolted out the diner door.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn yelled after me and I pumped my legs faster over to Sprout Island. I ran straight onto the beach where Denny was fishing

"Oh, hey Chelsea." Denny waved and I ducked behind him

"Hide me! He's gonna kill me!" I squealed and stood behind him

"Who's gonna kill you?" he looked over his shoulder at me and saw Vaughn's hat atop my head, "Oh, yeah. He's definitely going to kill you." He grinned when Vaughn came bounding down the path.

"Where is she?" Vaughn asked, slightly out of breath.

"I dunno. She ran through here but went over towards Gannon's house. I'd go check over there." I couldn't see Vaughn but I could hear his boots click away as he ran back up the path. "You better go now; I don't wanna see how he'll be when you're not at Gannon's place."

I nodded and gave him a quick hug before turning and running back to Verdure Island. I ducked into the Animal Shop, "Julia! Help, he's gonna kill me!" yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

"Who's going to kil- oh, he's going to murder you." Julia said as I sat at the table. "How'd you even get it from him? He's not even on the island." she asked as she sat across from me.

"Well, he came in early but, we were at the diner and I asked him to lean across the table, then I put my hand on his cheek and leaned in just a little bit more, then I snatched his hat and took off!" I laughed, "You should have seen his face!" I giggled a little bit more and she grinned.

"Awe! Vaughnie finally has a girlfriend!" she cooed.

"Oh, he does not. He probably doesn't like me that way, anyway." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Wait, WHAT? You want him to like you like that though, don't you! I knew it! I am going to have to play match maker now!" she squealed and clapped, "Okay, now how am I going to do this, I have to go about it the right way though, because Vaughnie can't take a hint. Oh I got it I'll ge-"

"Enough! Julia, you're not going to do anything about anyone. You just worry about you and Elliot."

She sighed, "Fine, but do you really li-"she was cutoff when the door burst open and the sound of boots clicking across the wooden floor came into the kitchen.

"There you are! I'm gonna get you for this!" Vaughn ran around the table towards me grinning the whole time. I squealed and dove under the table right before he caught me; I popped out the other side and out into the living room. I almost made it to the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "I got you now!" Vaughn laughed. _Wait, he laughed? _ I stopped fighting as hard and smiled triumphantly. He picked me up and spun me around; I squeaked and struggled a little. He stopped and used one arm to take is hat back before setting me back down on the floor. I smiled and fell on my ass, the dizziness taking over.

"Took you long enough to find me!" I laughed. He just smirked and rolled his eyes before plopping on the couch. Julia came in and started making kissy faces at me and flipped her off, he fake pouted and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes and went to sit at the couch across from Vaughn, but Julia swooped in and sprawled out across the couch, making me sit beside Vaughn on the loveseat. _How ironic_, I thought sourly. I plopped on the couch beside Vaughn and sighed, "You really wore me out, cowboy." I yawned. He just smirked, and Julia flipped one the TV. Some show about boats came on and I rested my head on Vaughn's shoulder; yawning the whole time. The last thought I had before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, was a realization. _I'm in love with Vaughn. _I sighed, comfortable on the cowboy's shoulder.

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

"Chelsea!" I yelled as the small farmer ran out the diner with my beloved hat. "Damnit!"

I lurched out the diner after her; I saw a flash of red as she ran over to Sprout Island. "Chelsea!" I sprinted after her and met up with the purple fisherman, "Where is she?" I knew damn well he knew where she was.

"She ran through her but she went over towards Gannon's place, I'd go check there." I nodded and turned on my heel, running back towards Gannon's house.

I burst through the door and the massive man behind the counter looked at me "Have you seen Chelsea?" I asked, he shook his head. "Damnit!" I hissed, as I left. She is so gonna get it. I ran over to the animal shop in hopes she'd be there with my annoying cousin, how someone as complex and amazing as Chelsea would want to hang out with my annoying cousin I'd never know. I stopped in my tracks, _Wait, what? I didn't like Chelsea; I didn't love her, right? Besides, not like she'd like me anyway. Someone with a messed up past as mine, I might as well forget it. _I sighed, and kept walking; almost to the animal shop. _She just might. She doesn't have the best past either, Vaughn. _A random voice said at the back of my mind, I nodded to myself. Just maybe… I walked in the animal shop and headed straight to the kitchen and found the little farmer talking to Julia at the table, with my hat on her head. "There you are, I'm gonna get you for this!" I yelled and chased after her, with a stupid grin on my face the whole time. She dove under the table and popped out under the other side, and darted to the living room, I turned and ran into the living room, catching her around her small waist and picking her spinning her in a circle before putting g her back down I plucked my hat off her head and slapped back on mine. I actually laughed, I don't do that. _What is this girl doing to me?_ I walked away and plunked down on the couch.

"Took you long enough to find me!" she yelled at me and I rolled my eyes. She went to go sit on the couch across from me but Julia swooped in and sprawled out on the couch, making Chelsea sit by me on the loveseat. _How ironic _I thought as she sat beside me, "You really wore me out, cowboy." She yawned and Julia flipped on the TV, some show about boats came on and Chelsea put her head on my shoulder. She smelled like honey and strawberries I sighed. She started snoring slightly and I pushed a piece of chestnut hair out of her face. A thought occurred to me when looked at the small farmer; _I'm in love with Chelsea._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note; Here you go guys! Chappie Eleven! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and by the looks of the reviews, follows, and favorites I got, I think you guys loved it! Yay! Special thanks to **__**PurpleSweets13, fairy-san, Karisma Jestler, blueamber11,Pseudopsychotic Pickles, and Cotton Candy Mareep,**__** for reviewing! I want you all to know if you have added my story to your alerts or added myself to your list of favorite authors I love you! And I personally checkout your profiles and I read your fanfics and I read some of your favorite storys! Like Karisma Jestler, for example, I've read her two fanfics and I loved them! (Thats a hint to go check them out!) So just because you don't review doesnt mean you don't have an impact on my story. But I still really love your reviews! I love you guys so so so so much! :D ~Pokka**_

**Chapter Eleven;**

_**Chelsea's P.O.V.**_

__I woke up looking around the dark room; the only light was the soft flickering of the TV. I looked around and realized there was a light weight on top of my head. I tried to look up, but I couldn't see the top of my head. So I settled for looking at my surroundings to clue me in on what's going on. So far I've collected that, for one, I'm still in Julia's living room, and for two, my legs are crossed over somebody else's while I also had a strong, muscular arm wrapped around my waist. _Very awkward… _I noticed black pants, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat sitting in my lap. _Vaughn. Shit, I fell asleep in Vaughn's lap? _I thought about the events earlier that day and a barely audible sigh escaped my lips. I figured out, that I was actually comfortable but at the same time uncomfortable, if that makes any sense. I was comfortable, because I was half laying half sitting on the man I… _What? Loved? I'm pretty sure… but it still felt weird thinking about it. Whatever, you catch my drift_. I sighed, the reason I was uncomfortable was really nagging at me now. I had to pee… bad. I sighed again and very gently nudged Vaughn's head off mine; it just rolled back and rested against the back of the couch, his mouth slightly open as he snored lightly. I couldn't help but stare; he looked so peaceful when he's asleep. When he was awake he seemed like he was constantly carrying a burden. I realized something; I might be one of them. I told him about my past and that may be troubling him. Then again, Julia said that he had rough past. That could be part of him being so closed off, but I still couldn't help but blame myself. My story could be the straw to break the camel's back. I shoved the thoughts away. _Way to go Chelsea, ruining a perfectly good moment. _I noticed how his silver hair in the front came down and tickled down; barely touching his eyelids, while on the sides it trickled down and brushed at his cheeks. His hair wasn't silver like an old man though, it was silver like the rays of the moon. I smiled slightly and then the annoying bodily function nudged me to go to the restroom. I sighed and carefully peeled his hand form my waist and went to stand, but one of his hands wounded around my knees keeping them to his body and his other grabbing lightly at my waist again as he mumbled something in his sleep, "Mhm, Chelsea. I… love… y-"he barely mumbled out loud enough for me to hear. I gasped quietly and rolled my eyes, that damn cowboy is always throwing my though hoops. I pried his hands off me again and swung my legs off his lap before he could grab them again. I stood up careful to not make any noise, paying attention to Vaughn; I rammed my knee off the arm rest of the couch a sleeping Julia was sprawled out on. I cursed silently under my breath and tip toed to the bathroom.

When I returned to the living room Julia was still asleep on the couch and Vaughn was sprawled out on the love seat, his legs hanging over the edge from the calf down. I rolled my eyes and noticed a small open spot beside Vaughn, I'd have to squish against the back cushions of the couch to fit, but it'll do. I had to climb over Vaughn to get there, but I managed. I snuggled down into the crack and laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around me in his sleep; smiling slightly. I sighed and smelled in his wonderful scent of hay and fresh rain. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow with bring.

_**Vaughn's P.O.V~**_

When I woke up I found the small farmer snuggled up against me, my arm wrapped around her. I sighed; _she looked so cute when she's asleep. _I noticed this as the warm sunlight washed over her sleeping form, her soft chestnut hair shining lightly. _I can't believe I actually love that girl. Wait? Loved her? Did I really? The last person I really loved was my mom and look what happened to her. I can't love this girl, it'll just ruin her. Her life has been hard enough already, I don't need to make it worse. _I sighed inwardly and that same small voice from yesterday came back, _Vaughn, she needs you more than you know. Leaving her would make matters worse. If you really love her, stay. Be there for her, pick her up when she's down, and overall… love her._ The voice disappeared as soon as it came, and I thought about it. I suppose I could stay, I _do_ love her. No matter how hard that is to admit. She stared to stir and her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful sapphires looking into my amethyst orbs. She smiled slightly, then she looked down at our bodies, how she was asleep on my chest and our legs were tangled together. She blushed slightly and sighed. "Morning, cowboy." She grinned again.

"Mornin' Chels." My slight southern drawl coming out again. I sighed and nudged her to show I wanted up. She sat up a little making it easier for me to get up, "Want some breakfast?" I asked quietly; as I didn't want to wake my aunt or my annoying cousin.

She nodded and stood up stretching as she did. "Yes, please. Thank you." She said quietly following me into the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrow, "What? No snide remark like, 'oh, so the cowboy can cook?' or anything?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, not this morning. I'm in a good mood this morning, cowboy. So you better not mess it up." She said as she put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and searched for ingredients for porridge, finding some I set to work cooking and I was done in a few short moments. I placed a bowl in front of Chelsea and took my seat across from her, eating my breakfast. She ate her porridge quickly and just as she was leaving to take care of her farm; Mirabelle and Julia woke up. I groaned inwardly as my aunt and cousin walked in as Chelsea walked out.

"Morning Vaughn." My aunt said as she made herself a cup of coffee, I nodded at her and took my dishes to the sink.

"Hey, Vaughnie?" I almost threw up. I hate it when she calls me that.

"What?" I growled

"Jeeze, Mr. Grumpy. Anyway, are you going to Sabrina's party on Monday?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of milk.

I sighed, "Uh, yeah. Chelsea asked me to go with her." I said reluctantly. I heard Julia choke behind me and I sat the dishes up in the cabinet. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that Vaughnie has a girlfriend!" she squealed and I rolled my eyes

"Stop calling me that! And no I don't!" I yelled at her before going to take care of the animals in the back. I sighed and walked over to the chicks and chickens, sitting down on a pile of hay. I took off my hat and laid it in my lap; running my hand through my silver hair. _Goddess damn it. What am I going to do? I really do like the girl, but what if she doesn't like me too? _

_But if she didn't she would have freaked out this morning when you woke up._

_Valid point, but she's very level headed. She probably knew that it was an accident, that's why she didn't freak out…. Wait. Why am I arguing with myself? _I sighed again and looked at the little fluff balls around my boots, pecking at the toes. I set my hat back on my head and took care of the livestock. Feeding, brushing, watering, and collecting products. I walked to the kitchen and placed them in the fridge, I looked around, and the shop was empty. I shrugged and walked out, deciding to go to the Harvest Goddess Pond. _What? I don't want to be bothered and nobody goes there._ I walked down to the small boat and asked Kirk to take me to Mystic Islands, and he happily obliged. When we docked I hopped off and I walked over to the pond, plopping down on my ass in the wet grass. I grabbed a small pebble and threw it in. I put my head in my hands; trying to think. _How am I going to tell her? What if she rejects me? _

"Ta- Dahhh! Oh, Vaughn! She won't reject you! She cares for you as much as you do her! Vaughn, you're so silly!" a female voice sounded and I snapped my head up and glared at her. _How did she know what I'm thin-_ "What you're thinking? I'm the Harvest Goddess, silly! I know what you're thinking, feeling, you're past, present, and future. I know all!" she giggled and it sounded like a peal of bells. "Look, Vaughn," she said becoming serious, "I obviously know about your past, and I just want you to know that it was not your fault. No matter what your father said and I can't tell you the future, but there's one thing I can tell you. It's going to be alright. You and the one you truly love are going to be alright, as long as you both make the right decisions. Well I have to go now! By the way Vaughn, next time. Make a better offering." She said as she held up the pebble I threw in. She flicked it off into the grass and disappeared into a cloud of green sparkles. I sighed, _that really helped, _I thought sourly. I stood up and brushed off my jeans, slowly making my way back to Kirk's boat. _How was that supposed to help me anyway? I don't know who I truly love, if I ever love someone again… _the small voice resurfaced again and I sighed in annoyance.

Its words were ringing through my head, _you know who you truly love Vaughn. We both know its Chelsea…_

_**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**_

I stood up and wiped my forehead, I finished feeding the animals and collecting their products, then cleaning out the barn and coop. I was sweating even through the cold; I sighed and headed for the shipping bin at the entrance of my farm, once there I sat my commodities in the bin. I wiped my dirty hands on my pants and walked into my small farm house to take a hot shower, thinking of last night. _Maybe he really does like you. You heard him last night in his sleep. _I tried to convince myself as the steaming water ran over my body. _That could have been just my ears playing tricks on me._ I sighed and washed my body, more tired than usual for such an early hour. I shrugged and stepped out of the shower; I wrapped my towel around me and headed towards my bedroom. I was almost there when there was a knock at my door. _Probably Julia or Natalie, wanting another sleepover. _I sighed, "Come in! It's open!" I walked in the living room and Vaughn was standing by the door way, his eyes darting nervously all over the room until the settled on me. I could feel my face and ears heating up, _a lot._ There was Vaughn, his face turning bright red as well. Then there was me… standing in my towel…. _Just my towel_. He gasped, turned, and bolted out the door. I sighed and relaxed a bit; I went and got dressed in my pajamas. The last thoughts running laps around my mind before I relaxed into unconsciousness. _1.) What did Vaughn want? 2.) Will this make things awkward between us? _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note; Oh. My. Goddess! You guys are truly amazing! I've had over a thousand people see my story and I have like 16 reviews! Now, I'm starting to get some of my personal favorite authors staring to follow me and they say the like my story! *squee!* Okay, now you guys stay amazing and please please please review! I love you guys! **_

**Chapter Twelve;**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

After I came back to Verdure Island I went back to the animal shop, wondering about what the 'Harvest Goddess' had said. _Was it true that my mother's death wasn't my fault? And what's all this about Chelsea being my true love? I've hardly known her for two seasons… _I could feel that damn voice resurface in my mind. _No, you may have not known her long, but she has told you things she has never told anyone else. You need her as much as she needs you Vaughn. You just need to stop being so stubborn. _I sighed, I must be crazy, normal people don't hear voices, right? I walked into the animal shop; the little bell above the chimed as I entered.

"Vaughn? Is that you?" Julia called from the kitchen, I sighed and walked to the kitchen and grunted. "Oh, Vaughn. I almost forgot, your boss called and gave you the next two weeks off." I groaned quietly, _what am I supposed to do here for two weeks? Sure, being here for two days is alright, but two weeks? Goddess damn. _"Oh, Vaughn. Two more things, one I ordered you a tux for Chen to get from the city, so you'll have to go pick it up tomorrow. And the second thing is you do know that the starry night festival is in two weeks right?" I looked over at Julia; she was staring at me expectantly.

I raised my eyebrow, "So…?" I trailed off. So what if it's the starry night festival? I'll do what I always do, do my job then go to bed, like any other day.

Julia came over a smacked me on the arm, "So you should ask Chelsea! Goddess, Vaughn. Sometimes you can be so dense, even you haven't realized that you like her." She giggled.

"I do not like her! Okay?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Goddess woman, you are so annoying." She huffed and stomped back over to the sink to finish her dishes. "Wait, what's the tux for anyway?"

She sighed, "It's for Sabrina's party, duh. Like I said, dense." I rolled my eyes, but I did forget about that party. I looked around the shop; I had nothing to do… I decided I'd go see Chelsea. I stood up and left, faintly hearing the cowbell chime deeply. _Maybe I should go ask her to the starry night festival… _I thought as I walked up the path to my favorite farmer's island.

I walked up and knocked on her door, "Come in! It's open!" I heard her yell from the inside, I shrugged and turned the handle. I walked in the warm little house and looked around until my eyes settled on her… in just her towel. My eyes widened and I could feel my face heating up big time. _What? You think I'm a wimp? How 'bout you try having the girl you may or may not be in love with standing in front go you in a way to small towel? I mean her hip and upper thigh is sticking out of the towel for Goddess sakes! _ For a second I felt frozen to the floor, but I quickly thawed out and ran out of her house and off her property. _Oh, goddess. What am I going to do? What if she won't want to talk to my after that? What if it gets so awkward that she won't talk to me anymore? _I sighed, _you're overreacting, Vaughn. Just calm down, if what the Goddess said is true… then she couldn't stop talking to you. _

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

The next day I decided to go see Sabrina, I haven't talked to her since the first day she came. After I took care of my animals I headed into town, I walked looking at my feet like always, thinking of Sabrina's party. _What if I mess it up somehow? I'll probably fall flat on my face at least once that time from the heels. _I rolled my eyes; at least Vaughn will be there right? I sighed; I really need to stop thinking like that… I realized that I was at Sabrina's mansion and I knocked lightly on the door. The heavy door swung open and Sabrina stood behind it, "Oh, h-hello Ch-chelsea." She said with a soft smile.

"Hi, Sabrina!" I said happily.

"D-did you n-need something?" she asked sounding slightly worried.

I shook my head. "No, I just thought since you've been here I haven't come to get to know you, but if you're busy I'll go..." I looked down at my feet.

"N-no, I'm not busy. P-please come in." I smiled and walked in, then followed her to the living room area thing.

"So, Sabrina. How do you like the islands so far?" I asked lightly.

She let a small smile grace her lips, "I really like it here. It's very n-nice." I noticed her stutter got better and I smiled a small smile,

"Well, that's good. Have you made any friends yet?"

Her smile faltered a little, "Ah, n-no." She looked down at her hands

"Well, you have one now!" I said smiling she looked up with probably the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"R-really?" she asked like I was the craziest person ever.

I laughed, "Of course, Sabrina! Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" I asked incredulously.

"W-well, I've never been able to make friends easily. People never wa- wanted to be my friend because o-of my shyness and my stutter." She looked at her hands again, and I sighed.

"You're not the only one. Having a hard time making friends I mean…" I looked at my boots again as she snapped her head up.

"Really? Everyone s-seems to really love you here…" she trailed off as she looked at her hand again, a slight pink coming to her cheeks.

"Yeah, but before I came here, I mean… Uh, could you just not tell anyone about this though? I'd really appreciate it. Small Island you know, things travel fast…" I pleaded as I looked at Sabrina, her lavender eyes full of understanding and she nodded.

"Of course, what are friends for?" she said with a small smile, I grinned at her.

"Thanks, Sabrina. You know, I think we are gonna be great friends!" I smiled at her as the sound of footsteps came from the hall.

"Oh, my dearest Sabrina?" Regis's voice called out.

She stood up and smoothed out her dress, "Y-yes, father?" she said a bit timidly.

He rounded the corner and clasped his hands together, "Ah, Sabrina. Dinner shall be done soon and I was coming to fetch you." She said with what I guessed was his version of a warm smile.

"O-oh, yes father." She said then remembering I'm here, "Oh, father? I suspect you know the islands' farmer Chelsea?"

Regis just nodded and looked at me, "Oh, hello Chelsea. It's wonderful to see you and to see that you have become friends with my lovely daughter."

"It's very nice to see you again too Mr. Regison. Yes, I do believe your daughter and I will become fast friends. As seeing that you're about to have dinner I will be taking my leave." I smiled at him and he nodded, Sabrina walked me to the door and I gave her a quick hug, then I turned and left walking down to the beach. I sighed and plopped down at the edge of the pier, dipping the toe of my boot into the water. I leaned back and rested on my hands looking out at the horizon. I closed my eyes, letting the setting sun bathe me on this exceptionally warm winter day. The sound of boots clicking on the dock snapped me back to reality, "Hey, cowboy." I said with my eyes still closed as I felt a blush creep to my cheeks at the memory or last night. I could feel him sit beside me and I heard him grunt in response. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I cleared my throat, "So, ah, w-what did you want when you came over yesterday?" I asked as opened one eye and peeked at him. He was staring at the ocean pulling his hat over his face, his ears turning red and I could see the blush forming under his hat.

"I, ah, just wanted to see if you wanted to, uh, g- I… I mean if you wanted to hangout." He said as he fiddled with the brim of his hat. I nodded and looked at the waves, I sighed. "Something wrong?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"No. It's just that… this is nice. You know? Just sitting her watching the sun set." I sighed again smiling gently. Vaughn nodded thoughtfully and leaned back on his hands like me; his hand rested on top of mine. At first I didn't move it, but then he realized where his hand was and he moved his hand away. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and placed my hand on top of his. His face turning bright red, I grinned and curled my fingers around his hand. He did the same a gently squeezed my hand; a small smile graced his lips. I put my head on his shoulder and his face got impossibly redder and I giggled. He rested his chin on top of my head and I could feel his lips brush against my hair; this time my face started to resemble a tomato._ This damn cowboy makes me love him more and more each day..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note; Hii guys! So like three updates in three days is pretty good huh? Now I figure I should reply to some of your reviews! **_

_**PurpleSweets13; This chapter will answer your question about Sabrina, I think. And thank you so much! You're actually one of my favorite authors so this is amazing that you love my story! Thank you so much!**_

_**NelsersplitZ; You make me feel amazing! I'm so glad that I inspired you to write your own fanfic, you have no idea awesome that makes me feel!**_

_**Anyway, on ward with the story! I love you guys so so so so so much!**_

**Chapter Thirteen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Today is finally Monday, so all the girls of the islands, except for Sabrina, were at Julia's house getting ready for the party. Julia was wearing the sky blue dress that almost reached her knees and it accented her eyes nicely. With her hair curled and down from its usual ponytail her long hair reached down to the middle of her back and she looked absolutely beautiful. Lanna was wearing a beautiful fuchsia satin dress that made it almost to the floor and her almost floor length hair was put up in a curly ponytail with little wisps of curled hair framing her face, pink was defiantly her color I noticed. Natalie, like me, had to borrow a dress. She borrowed one from Lanna because they resembled each other body wise. Natalie was wearing a light green knee length strapless dress with a pair of white flats; her bob looked like it always did, except instead of her usual red ribbon, she had a shimmering white one. I on the other hand had the amethyst dress with my long hair loosely curled down my back; almost reaching my butt. I had on the black open toed heels and somehow they managed to get mascara and a thin line of lavender eye shadow across my eyelids. Quite frankly, I think we looked down right gorgeous. "Okay, girls!" Julia clapped her hands together, "it's almost six, so we better get going to the hotel." We all nodded in agreement and left the animal shop.

"Hey, does anyone know where the guys are?" Lanna asked and I shrugged.

"Oh, they're already at the hotel waiting for us." Julia smiled and we made our way to the hotel. We all walked in and gasped, it looked beautiful. They cleared out the entire first floor and made it look like a ballroom and it was packed with at least everyone form all of the nearby islands were here. I looked around for anyone I knew, but I didn't recognize a single face.

I sighed and walked along with the girls, when a pair of hands poked my sides, "Boo!"

I yelped and turned. A tall blond guy with bright emerald eyes was looking down at me with a lopsided grin on his face, "Mark?" I asked incredulously.

He smiled, "Chelsea!" he yelled and enveloped me in a hug. He pulled me away with his hands on my shoulders, "How are you doing little sis?"

I smiled a huge genuine smile, "I'm great! What are you doing here?"

His smile faltered a little, "Well, all of the young adults in Flowerbud were invited. I'm glad I found you, too. I have to tell you something, but I'll wait until after the party. I don't want to ruin your night, alright?" he smiled again and I nodded; pulling him into another hug.

"I missed you so much!" I muttered into his tux, he laughed and patted my head.

"I missed you, too. Now are you going to introduce me to your friends, or what?" I laughed and grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the cluster of tables that all my friends were seated at. I waved and they all smiled, except Vaughn, he just seems upset. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the floor.

"Hey guys, this is Mark! Mark, these are my friends Lanna, Julia, Sabrina, Natalie, Denny, Elliot, Vaughn, and Pierre." I gestured to all of them as I said their names and they all smiled and waved at him, except Vaughn of course.

"Hey, guys nice to meet you!" Mark smiled and waved at them all, and he blushed slightly when he looked at Sabrina. I groaned inwardly_, it's not that I don't want my brother to be happy it's just that the thought of him with one of my friends made me sick to my stomach a little. _

Mark automatically sat down beside Sabrina and I leaned down and hugged Sabrina around her shoulders, "Happy Birthday!" I told her grinning the whole time, she smiled and thanked me. I smiled more and walked over to Vaughn, "Hey." I said softly and he ignored me. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, he still ignored me. I sighed, "Fine, ignore me." I huffed and walked away. I sat at the edge of the water fountain in the corner of the room, looking at my feet.

"Hello, my fair lady." A soft voice said form beside me, I snapped my head up and a blond in a white tux was standing beside me.

"Uh, hello." I said _why was he talking to me? _

"I noticed you from across the room and I wanted to talk to the fairest maiden at this party." He slurred slightly and looked at me expectantly, my gut told me there was something off about this guy and I trusted it. But I didn't want to be unfriendly, so I smiled at him.

"Okay, well I'm Chelsea. It's nice to meet you." I said polity.

"I'm Will, milady." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it and I felt the urge to punch him, why? I don't exactly know. I nodded and looked back at my feet.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked and I sighed inwardly.

"Ah, no thanks Will." I said quietly and looked back over at my friends. I could feel something about him change beside me.

"Fine, then. You're going to dance with me, and that wasn't a question." He said and grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet.

"I said no thanks." I said a bit more forcefully, and he backed me against the wall.

"Quite frankly, I don't care." He said and his breath reeked of alcohol. He grabbed the back of my head and forced our mouths together. I pushed him off me, but he only moved and inch. He pushed me against the wall again and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled on it causing me to gasp, when I opened my mouth he used the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him away again and punched him square in the nose, he fell to the ground and I heard a satisfying crunch as my fist connected with his face. I grabbed my hand and cradled it to my chest, when I stepped over his unconscious form I smacked into something- someone- and almost fell to the ground. Only to have strong hands grab my shoulder s and pull me back to my feet. I looked up to see Vaughn; I wrapped him in a hug and started bawling into his tux. He rubbed my back soothingly, until I stopped crying; which was a mercifully short time.

"Thank you." I said quietly into his shirt.

"That asshole's lucky I don't kill him." Vaughn said and glared at Will on the floor.

I hugged him tighter, "That bastard's lucky _I _don't kill him." I said in disgust. "Now, c'mon. Let's go back over with our friends." I grabbed his hand and tugged him gently away from Will. He grunted and followed me back to the tables. "Hey, everybody!" I said plastering a fake smile on my face. They all looked up at me and gasped; seeing my slightly puffy red eyes.

"Chelsea, what happened?" Julia asked; placing her hand over her heart.

Mark jumped up and stalked over to Vaughn, "What the hell did you do to her?" he snarled as he looked him in the eye; Mark was probably the only person here at tall as Vaughn.

"Me? I didn't do shit to her, okay? If anything I helped her."

"Helped her, my ass. If you helped her then she wouldn't have been crying!" Mark all but shouted in Vaughn's face. I walked over and pushed Mark away from Vaughn.

"Vaughn really didn't do anything, Mark. Some drunken asshole came over and shoved his tongue down my throat, so I punched him in the face, broke his nose, and Vaughn was there to comfort me." I said as I looked Mark in the eye and he nodded. All of my friends at the tables gasped.

"Who was it?" Denny asked as he rose to go find him. I walked over and patted his shoulder.

"No it's alright Denny. His name was Will though."

Sabrina stood up suddenly, "Goddess damn it." She cursed and looked at our shocked faces, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Will's my cousin, and he always acts like this when he gets to drunk. I'm sorry, Chelsea." She said and looked at her hands.

"No, it's alright. It's not like it's your fault, anyway." I said and gave her a grin.

She nodded and smiled, "Okay, well I better go find his fiancée. Yes, I know. A crazy asshole like him getting married? It's downright insane." She shrugged and walked off somewhere. I sighed, this night is already hectic. Then I remembered that Vaughn wasn't talking to me earlier and I looked over at him scowling slightly. I realized that a slow song came on and I walked over to him and grabbed his hand; pulling him to the dance floor. He looked at me quizzically before putting his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"Now, what is your problem?" I looked up into his amethyst eyes and I could see the hard wall he had up with something behind it; jealousy and pain.

"Nothing." He said in a hard, gruff voice.

"Now, you and I both know that's a damn lie. Now tell me what's wrong." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" he looked down at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Mark." He said in a hard voice.

I gagged, "Oh, my goddess. That is disgusting. Marks my brother! I told you about him that one night during the blizzard! Remember?" he looked at me for a minute before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, sorry for ignoring you then." A slight blush crept to his cheeks and he didn't have his hat to hide it.

I giggled, "Oh? Was someone jealous?" I asked teasingly and his face only got redder and he didn't answer. I sighed, "Look, Vaughn. If I did have a boyfriend, don't you think you would have known about it? Plus, the only person I would want to date is right here in this room." I said slowly and he looked around, seeing all of the couples dancing together; including my brother and Sabrina. Then he looked back down at me raising an eyebrow. I sighed and reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His face turned from a light shade of pink to a lovely shade of red.

"Y-you mean…" he stuttered and trailed off. I nodded, his face suddenly held a smirk and he bent down and kissed my cheek then moving his mouth to my ear, "and the only person I would want to date is right here in front of me." He whispered huskily and I grinned. He pulled away and looked down at me, he looked into my eyes; his gaze flickered down to my lips then back to my face. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Then I went back up on my tiptoes; bringing my lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N.~ Sorry it took so long for me to update! Even though its been a couple of days it seems like forever. Anyway, I was kinda upset over the last chapter. I mean it's the one where they finally kiss I got next to no feedback on what you guys think! Upsetting. Well thank you to the two of you that did review! Well, here's chappie fourteen! I love you guys! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Fourteen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Then_ I went back up on my tiptoes; bringing my lips to his._

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly melted into my kiss. He pushed his mouth to mine just a bit more forcefully as he gently squeezed my waist, and I tangled my fingers in his hair; momentarily forgetting about the dance, the party, or anything else for that matter. Until someone behind me cleared their throat, I broke away and turned to find Denny. "Uh, Can I cut in? F-for the next dance, I-I mean." He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I giggled and nodded. Then I turned back to Vaughn; giving him a quick peck on the cheek and taking Denny's hand. We walked away and melted into the crowd and he bowed slightly at his waist, and I mock- curtsied; giggling the whole time. He smiled and took one of my hands in his and placing his other hand on my waist, as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. "So, I take it Vaughn and my best friend are finally a thing?" he grinned and raised his brow.

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "I don't know, maybe. Hopefully." I sighed and he laughed.

"Well, if he thinks he can just kiss you like that and expect to not have anything come from it he has another thing coming. I will personally kick his ass if he thinks you're just his play thing." He scowled at the thought.

I laughed, "You know I already have a big bother, right? Thanks for that anyway, Denny." I grinned and he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Mark." I told him and he laughed.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. Anyway, I can see him and Sabrina becoming a couple. Can't you?"

"Well, yeah. It honestly makes me a little sick, though. N-not that I don't want them to be happy, but he _is _my brother, ya know? Like thinking of you and Lanna; gross. You're like my brother so therefore I feel sick at the thought." I fake shivered and he laughed. "Oh, that brings up a question I had for you," he raised his brow and waited for me to continue, "when are you and Lanna gonna tie the knot?" his tan face burned red and he looked at the floor.

"I… uh…" he mumbled at the floor.

I sighed, "Look, Denny. You guys have practically been dating since she first came here; three seasons ago."

He cleared his throat, "I, uh, was kinda gonna do it during Starry Night. Ya, know. All romantic under the stars and stuff, b-but don't tell anyone! Not Vaughn, not Mirabelle, especially not Julia. Okay? Promise me, Chels!" he pleaded and I nodded grinning.

"I promise," I said as I crossed my finger in an 'X' motion over my chest, "and congratulations. I'm sure she'll say yes." I grinned as the song came to an end and a fast paced song came on. I walked back to the tables we were at previously with Denny in tow. "Hey guys!" I grinned and sat by Vaughn, and looked at Julia, Elliot, Natalie, and Lanna sitting around the table. Denny went over and sat by Lanna giving her a quick peck on the cheek and sitting beside her. I grinned and looked at everyone, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, the party's starting to die down now though." Natalie said and I looked around the room, it really has. Almost everyone has left except for Sabrina, Mark, and Pierre. Even though I couldn't see him, I figured he hadn't left yet.

I nodded and yawned, "Hey, Nat. Where's Pierre?" she looked around and sighed.

"He's probably off talking to the cooks about the food." She put her head in his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Probably, anyway. We better go get Sabrina and pry her away from Mark so we can go up to our room." Julia said and stood up.

I raised my brow, "Wait, what? Our room?"

Julia nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yeah. We all have rooms, well the guys are in one room and us girls are in another."

"Oh, okay. Well I better run home and pick up something to sleep in." I sighed and went to get up.

"No, it's okay! I grabbed some of your work clothes form your house and I brought some of my pajamas for you to sleep in!" she grinned and I rolled my eyes sitting back down beside Vaughn. I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye, as our hands twined together under the table; both of our faces turning a slight pink. Julia scurried away to get Sabrina, and I sighed. I leaded back and rested my head on Vaughn's shoulder; closing my eyes. I could feel the hear radiating off of his face as he blushed, and all of our friends looked on.

I could feel eyes of our friends gawking at us from across the tables and I smirked, "Guys, you can stop looking so surprised." I mumbled without opening my eyes and I could hear Denny snickering and I unwillingly opened my eyes as I sat up. Denny was sitting there clutching his stomach; trying not to laugh, while everyone else looked at us like we had three heads. I looked up at Vaughn and his face was beat red, I couldn't help but snicker as I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He shook his head slightly and looked down at me and a very small smile crossed his face. I sighed and rested my head back on his shoulder as Julia walked up with Sabrina following behind her.

"Ha! I told you! Now pay up!" Julia shouted and Natalie grumbled.

"Wait. What?" I looked at Julia and Natalie and Julia smiled sheepishly,"W-well, me and Nat kinda had a bet…" she trailed off and started playing with her hair nervously.

"A bet about what?" I sighed and Vaughn smirked at my irritated state.

"About you, okay? Me and Jules had a little bet and I bet her that you would probably die alone or something like that, and Jules bet that you and Vaughn would get together. Happy? Now I owe her twenty bucks." Natalie said and forked over the money to a grinning Julia. I shook my head and sighed again.

"And how long ago did you make this bet?" I inquired; trying to stay awake.

"The first day Vaughn came here…" Julia said and I blushed. "You're not mad are you?" she looked at me and I tried not to laugh.

"Maybe. A little." I said and Vaughn raised a brow and I winked at him.

"What? No please Chels! Don't be mad! Please, you know I love you, and… and…" she looked for something else to say and I busted out laughing.

"Julia, I'm not mad! I was just messing with you as pay back! Besides, I really don't care about the bet." I smiled then looked up at Vaughn mock-scowling, "Unless you had something to do with the bet?" I said and he widened his eyes at me and I smirked. He realized he was I joking and started to scowl, I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips; the scowl vanished. Everyone at the table gasped a little and I shook my head. "Okay, is it time to go up to the rooms yet? Sorry, but these shoes are killing me." I said and the girls laughed.

"Alright, let's go. I'll go get the room keys." She turned and left as everyone started saying goodnight to their date

"Are you tired?" Vaughn whispered into my hair and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a long night." I sighed into his shoulder. We sat in our own comfortable silence while the other couples murmured around us. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, my chores on the farm then probably a whole lot of nothing. Why?" I asked and looked up at his jaw; that's the only part of his face I can see from this position.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me. That's all."

I put my finger on my chin and sat up, "Hmm, hangout with an attractive, anti-social cowboy all day? I don't know…" I trailed off and tapped my chin.

He smirked "You think I'm attractive?"

I grinned, "Do you find me attractive?"

"Absolutely. How would I not?" I smirked

"Well, since I _am_ an annoying farm girl. I don't see how a grumpy cowboy could ever take interest in me!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"That's true. You _are_ an annoying farm girl… but you're _my_ annoying farm girl." He said as he leaned over and kissed me. _Best. Day. Ever._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note; Chappie fifteen is here! I'm so excited, this is proabably my favorite chapter so far! So, uh still not alot of reviews so im starting to think you guys were spoiling me and now im not getting that much and im having withdrawls. Anyway, i still love you guys and please please please review! :D**_

**Chapter Fifteen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I started to walk of the bathroom drying my hair a towel when I heard Sabrina say, "… and then he kissed me and he wanted to know if I wanted to go on a date with him tomorrow night!"

"Wait, what kind of kiss?" I heard Natalie ask, "Like, open on closed mouth?"

"Oh! Uh…" I heard Sabrina say and the girls gasp.

"Oh, really? I never would have pegged Mark to be the kind of guy to kiss like that when he only first met someone…" Lanna said and I had to run to the toilet to empty my stomach. I could hear them jump up and run in, "Oh, my goddess! Chelsea, are you okay?"

I sat up and wiped my mouth on my towel, "Yeah, I'm fine. J-just please can we stop talking about Mark?" I asked weakly.

"Why? Did you guys have a fling or something? You seemed pretty chummy down at the party." Natalie said in her normal rude way she has, "Maybe she has her eyes set on Mark too!" she said and I gagged again.

"Natalie!" she snapped her head and looked at me, "I don't have my eyes on Mark! He's my brother! Goddess that is revolting." I shook my head and headed into the bedroom and sat on my bed.

"He's your brother? Oh, sorry Chels. We didn't know." Nat said and rubbed her neck sheepishly. Sabrina was suddenly very quiet and she was looking at her hands.

"Hey, Sabrina. I really don't care if you date my brother, I just don't want to hear about the 'private things' you two do together in detail. Okay?" I smiled and she looked up and nodded with a small grin. "Then again, all of our relationships are gonna gross someone out in here. I mean, Julia's dating Natalie's brother. You're dating my brother, and Natalie's dating a child. I don't think Lanna's relationship with Denny is going to bother anyone but me, seeing he's like a second brother to me."

They all nodded while Natalie glared at me, "He is not a child! He's actually older than all of us. And what about you, huh? You're dating an anti-social old cowboy!" she smiled evilly at me.

"He's not old! And so what if I'm dating a cowboy? At least I don't have to change his diapers and read him cookbooks until he falls asleep!" I grinned and she scowled.

"I still can't believe you tow are together! It's so cute! The farmer and the cowboy, it's like a fairy tale!" Lanna said dreamily and I rolled my eyes, _yeah, if the farmer had a pretty little fucked up past that none of her friends knew about. _I sighed and then remembered that Mark said he had to tell me something.

"Uh, yeah. Hey guys I gotta go talk to my brother about something, I'll be right back." I said and stood up; slipping on my boots. I was out the door before I could hear their protests. I walked down the hall and around the corner to their room. I was about to knock when I shivered and looked down at the pajamas Jules had gave me; a pair of _really_ short shorts and a thin tank top. I sighed and knocked on the door.

Denny came and answered the door, "Hey, Chels." He said.

"Hey Denny, I need to steal my brother for a sec." I said and he nodded and called for him. Mark came to the door and Denny went back into the room.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked with a grin and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you said you needed to tell me something? What was it?" I asked and his grin faded.

"Oh, right. Uh, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hallway; shutting the door beforehand. Once we got down to the end of the hall he looked around and sighed, "Okay so, uh." He rubbed his neck nervously, "Okay, so I'm going to come right out and say it. Mom and Dad died. They, uh, got into a car wreck and they didn't make it." He looked at me like he was about to cry; his face sorrow stricken. _Mom and dad are dead? _ _I can't believe it, those bastards are dead! _ I couldn't help it, I smiled. I looked at the floor so Mark couldn't see me try to hold back laughs. I couldn't keep it together long though. I busted out laughing, I laughed so hard I had tears running down my face. Mark looked at me like I was insane; I probably am. I stood up straight and gasped; trying to catch my breath.

"Oh. That's just great! I can't believe that those asses are finally dead! Especially from a car wreck, I figured they would have died from all of that shit the shot up with!" I sighed and smiled at Mark who was looking at me horrified. "What?"

"How are you happy about this? Our parents are dead! The people that gave us life are dead and you're happy about that? I can't believe you! You're such a little inconsiderate asshole!" he glared at me like he wanted to smack me.

That made something in me snap, "You would be happy too, if they did half of the shit they did to me to you! After you left they treated shit better than they treated me! And you never came back to visit so no one did anything about it! I was beaten and raped and nobody did anything about it! You know what happened when I told your precious parents that Uncle Eric raped me? They laughed in my face! They told me that I was being a little bitch and I needed to get them another beer!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face and I didn't care if the entire world heard; I was too pissed off the care. His face changed from pissed to disbelieving.

"T-they wouldn't do t-that! T-they were good people!" he yelled, but I could tell he didn't think I would make something like this up.

"Oh, yeah? Good people, my ass!" I turned around and lifted up my shirt, letting him see my back. "Now, would good people do this to their own daughter?" I yelled as I turned around and pulled my shirt down. "What about this?" I tugged the front of my shirt back up to show the big jagged scar on my abdomen; close to the bottom of my bra. His eyes widened as I continued, "This is from the time they ran out of booze and I didn't have any money when they asked for it. I was thirteen then." I said and his bottom lip quivered.

"I-I'm sorry, Chels. T-they were just so nice when I lived there I never would have thought… that they would…" he trailed off and looked at the floor I saw a tear fall from his face and down to the carpet. I sighed and walked over to him wrapping him into a hug and he gripped my shirt; sobbing into my shoulder. He kept blubbering something about being sorry and I patted his back. I cried silently onto his back and I felt a pair of eyes on us; or should I say a whole party's worth of eyes. All of the girls were looking at us with tears running down their faces while all of the guys were staring at us disbelieving, like they couldn't believe what they just heard. Except Vaughn that is; he looked at me with worry in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I grabbed Mark by the wrist and flew down the stairs and outside into the freezing air. I practically dragged him away from the hotel and back to my farm. We got inside and I bolted the door shut. Keeping the lights off, I pulled him over to the couch and sat beside him.

"S-so when did it start?" Mark asked quietly. I sighed and kicked off my boots; tucking my knees to my body.

"Uh, about a month or two after you moved out." I said. I could barely see his silhouette in the moonlight of the dark room, but he was shaking his head. "Are you alright?" I asked him and he snapped his head up and stared at me in the darkness.

"Me? I should be the one asking you that. Goddess, Chels, I don't know how you're so happy all the damn time, like if I were in your shoes I would have broken down by now. Or I would have shut down completely, not talking at all and just letting life throw me around ya know? But not you. You started a farm, you revitalized these islands`, you have friends and a boyfriend that love you so much." He sighed and I groaned a realization I just made.

"Shit. Well, I might not have all of these friends that love me as much as you think anymore." I sighed and he raised his brow, "Nobody else besides me knew. Well Vaughn knew, but that's it."

"Well, I don't see how them knowing is going to change anything."

"Now, they will think differently of me. If they still want to be my friend will be only out of pity. Not because of who I really am." I sighed and buried my face into my knees.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Now how bout I make us some hot milk?" he got up and flipped on the lights heading over to my kitchen.

"You're too optimistic." I grumbled and he laughed. **_Knock-Knock-Knock. _**I sighed, "Go away!" I yelled and I heard someone sigh.

"Chelsea. It's me." I heard my favorite gruff, slightly southern voice say. I sighed and went and opened the door. Vaughn was standing there in his jeans, button up shirt, boots and hat. He walked in and shut the door then enveloping me in a hug, I sighed into his shirt and breathed in the smell of hay and rain. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded into his shirt, he pulled away. "What happened?" he asked with worry in his eyes. I was about to answer when my kettle started whistling and Mark hurried to get it. Vaughn narrowed his eyes and pushed me behind him slightly, "What the hell did you do to her?" Vaughn asked calmly, which honestly scared me more than if he was yelling. Mark put the kettle in the sink and turned to Vaughn.

"I didn't do anything to her! I told her that our parents had died and then I'm pretty sure you and everyone else in the hotel saw what happened after that." Mark said, "I think you should keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Chelsea _is_ my business." Vaughn growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, guys. Knock it off; I've had enough drama for one night. I've had Sabrina's drunken cousin come on to me and I've had this whole shit with Mark go down, so I'd really rather not have my brother and my…" I twirled my hand trying to come up with the word, seeing Vaughn had never said if we were officially dating.

"Boyfriend?" Mark helped and I looked at Vaughn and he gave me his half smile and I grinned.

"Yeah, but anyway. Let's have some hot milk." I smiled and went over to my little table and sat down; the guys followed to suite. I grabbed one of the three mugs from the middle of the table and took a sip, "So, what happened after we left?" I asked and Vaughn's eyes narrowed.

"They started being the annoying people that they are. They all started freaking out; asking if anyone else knew and everyone shook their head. Then they all said that they should come over here and check on you two to make sure you're okay and I told them not to because obviously you didn't want to be around them, so then they told me I should come over because I'm your boyfriend. So obviously I did and here I am." He said and I put my head in my hands.

"Great. I better start packing now." I said and both of the guys snapped their heads up at me, "What? I'm joking, goddess. Calm down. I'm not going to let them run me out of my home just because of something my parents did to me." I sighed and they calmed down.

"I don't think they'd do that, right Vaughn?" mark said and looked at Vaughn expectantly.

He sighed, "Yeah. I don't think they're the kind of people to do that, sure they're annoying. But I don't think they'll think badly of you because of that." He grunted and took off his hat; running his hand through his silver hair. I nodded and ran my finger around the rim of my mug.

"Okay. Well, I'm ready for bed. Uh, I have two beds and a couch. So you guys can take your pick." I said and stood up.

"You can have one of the beds." They guys said simultaneously and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take the couch." Vaughn grunted and I nodded.

"Alright, Mark you can have my spare bed then." I said and walked over to Vaughn and gave him a hug and quick peck on the lips before heading to my room. I walked in and flopped on my bed; not bothering with the covers.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at six like normal and got ready for the day. Mark was still sleeping and I smiled, _for someone who runs a farm I figured he would have gotten up with me_. I shrugged and walked into the living room, Vaughn was sprawled out on the couch his arm slung across his torso and his silver hair was mussed up and sticking out all over the place and I stifled a laughed. I slipped on my boots and went out to take care of my animals; I made my rounds and came back in an hour later. Vaughn was at the stove cooking something that smelled a lot like porridge and Mark was just waking up and coming into the kitchen; rubbing sleep from his eyes. I smiled and kicked off my boots and sat at the table as Vaughn sat a bowl of porridge in front of me and I dug in."Still no table manners, sis?" Mark asked and I smirked at him.

"Nope. Gotta problem with it?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow and he put his hands up. I smiled and went back to eating my food. "This is really good." I mumbled through bites as Vaughn sat beside me.

"Thanks." He grunted and started on his own bowl. After we were done I cleaned up and started the dishes. After they were washed and dried I went plopped down on the couch.

"Uh, Chels? You know you're gonna have to go face the towns people sooner or later. "Mark said softly as he sat beside me.

"How 'bout later?" I said and he shook his head. "Fine. Let's get this shit over with." I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the door; slipping my boots back on. I opened the door and got knocked in the face. "Oww." I moaned and rubbed my nose, looking at who was there. Well, let's just say that it'd be easier to name the people who weren't there. Let's see, Nick and Haila aren't here; and that's it. Even Regis was here.

"Sorry, Chels!" Denny exclaimed and I waved him off.

"It's alright, so what's up?" I asked and everyone exchanged worried looks. I sighed and felt a hand on each of my shoulders; Mark and Vaughn were both behind me.

"We, uh… I don't, um... Taro?" Denny said brokenly and Taro hobbled up.

"Well now, little missy. I pretty sure we're gonna have to have ourselves a talk." Taro said and I nodded slowly. I stepped aside and let him in.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" I asked Mark and Vaughn; they nodded and went out in the crowd.

"Now, little missy. What's all of the ruckus about?" Taro asked and I sighed and took a seat on the couch, going into my normal position that I take when I get ready for an uncomfortable conversation. I sighed and told him everything, well not _everything_. But I told him everything that happened from the night that I told Vaughn up to last night and everything I said on both nights. He just stood there leaning on his gnarled walking stick, nodding every so often. After I finished talking he stood there a moment absorbing it all and then he spoke back up, "So you're worried that we'll judge you, and only want be you're friends out of pity?" he asked and I nodded silently looking at my feet. "Well, that's just crazy!" he suddenly exclaimed, "We all love you here on the islands! That's the reason we're all here! It's because we love and care about you, little missy! And don't you forget it!" He yelled and a small smile crept to my face.

"Thanks Taro." I managed to get out and he smiled.

"There ya go! Now let's bring in your friends, shall we?" he asked and I nodded slowly. He hobbled over to my door and swung it open, "Alright everyone! You can come in now!" he yelled out the door and a rush of people came in and almost knocked the poor old man over.

"Chelsea!" Natalie, Lanna, and Julia yelled at the same time as they tackled me on the couch.

"Uh, hey guys." I said as the girls calmed down and started hugging me.

"Oh, my goddess! Chels, I love you so much! You can't think we would just stop loving you because of that! And yes, we were eavesdropping!" Julia squealed and hugged me tighter. I grinned and the other girls nodded in agreement. I looked around at all of the islanders and they all were smiling and nodding along with Julia's statement.

"Thanks everyone." I said quietly and Mirabelle came out from the crowd and gave me a huge hug.

"Darling, you should know that we will love you no matter what! Your past doesn't change who you are now, and you're pretty damn amazing. If I do say so myself." She smiled proudly and everyone erupted in murmurs of agreement. I smiled, these people are truly amazing.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note~ Hey, guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I've been dealing with some personal issues so I hope you can understand. Anyway, I'm gonna have to answer a question or two, so make sure to review! I love you guys so so so so much! :D**_

_**Karisma-Jestler~ No, Mark didn't go live with their aunt and uncle. He just moved out when he was eighteen and his parents just had a breakdown of sorts. :D**_

**_PurpleSweets13~ Sorry that you have to live with that! Ireland sounds like fun. But anyway, yes lack of reviews is kind of discouraging, but I'm still gonna keep writing! :D _**

**_That's all for now! Onward with the story!_**

**Chapter Sixteen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

****The week flew by fast and now it's only a couple days away from starry night. Everything surprisingly went back to normal and Mark went home, his last words before leaving were "I'm not going to those bastards funeral. See ya soon, sis." He wrapped me in a tight hug and went back to his own farm.

I sighed and walked down to Mirabelle's. Once I got there I walked in and Julia almost tackled me, "Oh my goddess, Chelsea! Guess what, guess what!" she squealed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked with fake enthusiasm and she pouted.

"You're no fun. I think you've been hanging around Vaughn too much." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Jules. Now what are you so excited about?" I asked and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, right! Elliot asked me to Starry Night! Isn't that amazing?" she asked dreamily and I snorted.

"I'm just surprised that he had the back bone to actually ask you, I figured you'd have to ask him." I laughed and she giggled along with me.

"Okay, I have to admit I didn't think he'd ask me either. But he did and it was so cute! He was so nervous!" she giggled again.

"Jules, he's always nervous. Especially when it comes to you." I rolled my eyes and she sighed in acceptance.

"So, Chels. What are you and Vaughn doing for Starry Night?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know if he even wants to spend it with me. So, I don't know." I chewed on my cheek, _what if he really doesn't want to spend it with me? _ I sighed, I'm just going crazy, _and of course he would want to spend it with me. I'm his girlfriend, right? _I shoved away the thoughts and Julia clicked her tongue in distaste.

"Of, course he wants to spend it with you! He's absolutely head over heels in love with you!" she grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sure an anti-social, grumpy cowboy loves me that much." I said sarcastically and I sighed, "Yeah, in all seriousness though. I feel the same way." She smiled and shook her head.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you with your cowboy?" she asked and I shot up.

"Oh, right! Do you know where he is?" and she nodded as she mouthed the word 'beach'. I skipped out of the shop and across the bridge over to the beach, where Denny and Vaughn were standing and talking. I slowed down and ducked behind the café. _Yes I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I don't care right now. I am a very compulsive person, so when I'm interested in a conversation between my boyfriend and my best friend; I'm going to listen. _

"So, what are you and Chels doing for Starry Night?" Denny asked and I heard Vaughn sigh.

"I honestly don't know. I have a few ideas, though." He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "What are you and Blondie doing?" he asked and I could tell Denny was blushing even though his back was to me.

"W-well, uh. We're probably going to the meadow like everyone else and have a picnic." He said nervously while rubbing his neck. I rolled my eyes, _time for Chelsea to come to the rescue. _I popped out from behind the corner and walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys!" I said loudly ad they both jumped and I snickered.

"Oh, uh, hey Chels." Denny said awkwardly and I grinned. "I, uh, have to go fishing with Lanna. At, um, anywhere but here." He said and winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Vaughn chuckled as Denny ran away, and he grabbed my hand; lacing his fingers with mine. I grinned and we started walking to nowhere in particular.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I just raised Mushroom Island not too long ago; do you wanna go check it out with me?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sure." I grinned and we made our way over to Kirk's boat. He climbed in then helped me down in.

"Mushroom Island, please." I said and flashed Kirk a smile and he nodded. He started up the motor and within minutes we were at the shores of the new island; I hopped off first and started searching the island before Vaughn even stepped foot out of the boat. Surprisingly there was no snow here and it was pretty warm, I shrugged. I stopped second guessing things that seemed like magic a long time ago. There were three tall mushrooms as tall as a house with smaller mushrooms growing around their bases. I ran off into the jungle to look around, it was beautiful. There were different kinds of fruit growing on all of the trees and brightly colored birds nestled into their branches. I walked a little bit deeper; checking over my shoulder to make sure I could still see Vaughn. He was out in the clearing; looking at the giant mushrooms. I grinned to myself and turned to look at a tree, which held some very interesting looking fruit, when I was tackled to the ground and felt something sharp press into my throat. So, I did what is only natural. I screamed.

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I was looking over the giant mushrooms that were growing in the middle of the island when I heard a blood curdling scream pierce the air and I could have swore my heart dropped to my stomach. "Chelsea?!" I yelled and ran into the jungle, when I ran a few feet in I saw a tan man with a spear pressed to Chelsea's throat. Her eyes were wider than dinner plates and she was searching around franticly for an escape. I lunged at the guy and he sprang out of the way nimbly as I tumbled to the jungle floor. I got up quickly and wrapped Chelsea up in my arms, glaring daggers at the native man. Chelsea gripped my shirt in her small hands as she shook with shock.

"Who you?" the man asked in a broken sentence and Chelsea stopped shaking as violently.

"I'm Chelsea a-and this is V-Vaughn." She stuttered out as she turned slightly to face him.

"Why Chelsea different from Shea and Vaughn?" The boy named Shea asked and Chelsea cocked her brow.

"W-what?" she asked as she sat up straight in my lap. Shea pounded on his chest and she knitted her eyebrows together, then her face turned red. "Oh! Well, I'm a girl." She said and Shea cocked his head to the side.

"What girl?" he asked, "Wada know. Come with me." He ordered and started off into the thickness. I stood and helped Chelsea up and she intertwined her hand with mine as she followed Shea.

"What are you doing? Let's just leave!" I whisper-shouted at her. _I'm not one to get scared easily, and I'm not. I'm just worried about Chelsea._

"No. We just scared him! It'll be alright, now let's go!" she tugged me through the jungle and I sighed, she's actually very strong for such a small girl. She dragged me until we reached a large tent and Shea was standing by the door.

"Come in. Wada here." Shea said as he walked into the tent and we followed. The floors were covered in animal skins and there were handmade spears leaning against the wall, and there was an old man with a petrified lizard hanging from his mouth sitting on the floor. "Wada, what Chelsea? Chelsea say she girl." The man named Wada eyed Chelsea carefully and sighed.

"Chelsea….. Girl…. People….." Wada spoke slowly, as if he had to think carefully about each word. Shea nodded his head as if he understood what he meant.

"Chelsea, Shea sorry. Chelsea and Vaughn be Shea's friend?" he asked and his chocolate eyes lit up, before I could object Chelsea piped up.

"Of course, Shea. We have to go home now, though. It's getting late." Shea's face fell slightly and he nodded.

"Shea take you back!" he said excitedly and left the tent. She shrugged and mouthed at me to follow her. And honestly, I'd follow that woman anywhere.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I followed my new friend Shea back to the clearing with Vaughn in tow. "Shea see Chelsea and Vaughn tomorrow?" Shea asked with an excited glint in his eyes.

I giggled and nodded, "Sure thing, Shea. I'll be down after I finish my chores." He nodded excitedly and ran off into the jungle and I shook my head. "He sure is something else, isn't he?" I asked Vaughn quietly as we stepped into the boat and he nodded.

"I still can't believe you agreed to be his friend." He shook his head with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. I grinned and shrugged, he should know me better by now. I'm always willing to make a new friend. After we docked on Verdure Island we started walking hand in hand back to my farm in a comfortable silence. Once we reached my door I turned around and leaned against it, "Uh, hey Chels?" Vaughn asked quietly and I cocked my head to the side, "what are you doing on the twenty fourth?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing at all." I said and he smiled slightly.

"Good. Because you're spending Starry Night with me." I smiled and he smirked.

"Oh, am I now?" he smiled and gently grabbed my chin; tilting my face up to his.

"Unless you don't want to?" he cocked brow and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I grinned, "I'd love too." I said as I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note~ Now, before you even read this, I just want to say that I know this isn't my best chapter. But I had a small writers block, so I had no idea where I wanted to go after the last chapter. Anyway here is chapter seventeen? I don't know. I'm bad at math. Also, I'm going to post the first chapter or two of my new fanfic tonight and I have no idea what I want to name it! So if you have any ideas just put them in the reviews or PM me them! Thank you guys and you know I love you! Please spoil me with reviews! Mwhaha.._**

**Chapter Seventeen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

The next day, after taking care of my animals, I was working on clearing my field of debris for spring. I realized that I had promised my new friend, Shea, that I would come and visit him today. I put away my hammer and my axe and started down the path to Kirk's boat. I started to run and as soon as I ran onto Verdure Island, I ran into Vaughn. We both fell to the ground, with me on top of him. "Sorry, Vaughn! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I gasped and he gave me his half-smile.

"I'm fine. What about you? You were running like a madman from your ranch." He said as he wound his arms around my waist.

I blushed a deep red, "I promised Shea I'd go hangout with him today, remember?" I asked raising a brow as I pealed his arms from my waist and clambered up. I looked down at him as he stood up and brushed some snow from his pants.

"Oh, right." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled at the ground, I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him; wrapping my arms around his waist I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but since I'm so short compared to him, I could only barely brush my lips against his jaw. I went back down on the balls of my feet and I could see a small smile and a blush on his face and I giggled.

"Something wrong, cowboy?" I asked and he rolled his eyes; unwrapping my arms from around his waist. I could feel my face start to fall until I felt his fingers intertwine with mine, I smiled and he started walking to Kirk's boat, "Where are we going?" I asked as he slightly dragged me to the small dock. He plopped me down in the boat and sat down beside me and looked over at the boatman.

"Mushroom Island." He said and I rolled my eyes and looked at Kirk with an apologetic smile and he nodded; seeming to understand Vaughn's attitude. We were there in no time and it was warm just like the last time we were here. I peeled off my hoodie and threw it on the ground by the large mushrooms, "What are you doing? You're going to get sick." Vaughn almost growled at me as he snatched up my hoodie and shoved it back at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's like eighty degrees here. I figured you of all people would notice that with those clothes on." I said as I shoved the hoodie away and put my hands on my hips. He sighed and tossed the hoodie off to the side. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Shea!" I called out and not even a few seconds passed and he was standing a few feet away from me.

"Cheelee and Vaughn here!" Shea said as he wrapped me in a hug and I grinned at his little nickname for me.

"Hey Shea. Nice to see you again." I giggled as he ran over to Vaughn he held out his hand, Vaughn eyed his hand wearily, but finally shook his hand.

"Cheelee and Vaughn want go hunting? Today good day to hunt, animals like days like this." He said and looked at us expectantly. I could feel my eyes widen in horror. _Sure, I eat meat, but I'd never kill anything. _

"N-no, Shea. No thank you." I said as I shook my head. His face fell and he looked longingly at the jungle, "You can still go, though. Me and Vaughn can come back some other day." I said with a small smile and he smiled a huge grin and he wrapped me in a big hug again. He let me go and ran off into the jungle; I sighed and turned back to Vaughn, "So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked as I slipped my hoodie back on.

He smirked at me as we went back to the boat, "Verdure Island." He said as he pulled me into his lap and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I blushed and peeked at Kirk from the corner of my eye, luckily he was looking off at the ocean; towards our destination. I sighed as we pulled up to the small dock and got out, "I was thinking we could go to the diner, but the thought of hunting made me lose my appetite."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So, how about we go to the beach?" he asked and I nodded. We were walking hand in hand towards the beach when I heard someone call my name.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!" I turned to see Julia running towards me and she tackled me to the ground in a hug, "You are coming with me! "She said to me happily as she tugged me off the ground, "As for you, mister. Go… go to the diner or something, because I'm stealing your girlfriend!" she said as she dragged me off to her house.

Once we were inside I yanked my hand from her grasp and put my hands on my hips, "What do you think you're doing? What's so important?" I asked and she rolled her sky blue eyes.

"We're having a sleepover! I thought it was a good idea because we've been so caught up with our boyfriends and stuff I figured we needed to catch up. I got all of the girls on the island to come, so please Chelsea? Pretty please?" she begged and I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Julia. I'll stay, but I have to get some clothes from my house. I'm tired of every time I stay with you, you make me wear freezing ass pajamas in the middle of winter." She pouted, but she still looped her arm around mine.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. We don't need you running off with your cowboy, now do we?" She asked and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I sighed as she laughed at me and we walked to my house. We walked in and I slung my rucksack off of my shoulders and onto my bed. I grabbed a pair of pajamas; a long sleeve V-neck and a pair of sweat pants. As well as a new pair of work clothes for tomorrow. Slinging my rucksack back over my shoulder, I saw Julia looking at the picture on my night stand, "Are… are these your parents?" she asked quietly and I nodded.

She had her back turned to me so I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah." I said and she turned around wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into my shoulder and I patted her back awkwardly.

"Uh, why? You didn't do anything." She shook her head into my shoulder.

"Yes I did! I've known you for years now, and I had no idea about any of this! And I didn't even bother to ask! I never questioned if there was a more important reason that you never wanted to go swimming with us at the beach! I always thought that you didn't know how to swim or something!" she burst into tears again and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, hey now. Nothing is your fault. Even if you would have asked I wouldn't have told you then, so don't blame yourself. Now, are we going to have a sleepover? Or are we gonna keep the girls waiting?" I asked and she nodded as she wiped her eyes. I grinned, "There you go! C'mon!" I said as I dragged her out of the house happily. _ This is going to be a long night…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note; Chapter eighteen is here! Yay! I wanna make this short so, make sure to go check out my new story 'Sunshine & Smiles' and make sure to review! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Eighteen; **

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~** "Okay girls, now that everyone is here, what do you wanna do?" Julia asked as she sat on the couch beside me. I looked around the room, Natalie was sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and Lanna was sitting on the loveseat beside Sabrina. I blushed slightly remembering what happened last time I stayed here and slept on that loveseat, and then it hit me. _I really haven't been here in a long time…_

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!" Lanna said and I and Natalie groaned in unison.

"No! You guys know we hate that game!" I said and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Well, how about we just catch up? We haven't really talked since we've all gotten boyfriends…" Lanna said and looked around.

"I'm fine with that, so why don't we start with you Lanna? Since you suggested it. How are you and your fisherman?" Julia asked and Lanna blushed.

"Oh, well, we're good. We go fishing and we hangout all the time, so, you know." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"When do you think he's gonna pop the question?" Natalie asked as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

"Um, I- I'm not even sure if he will at all, actually. I mean, I don't know if he's one for commitment, you know what I mean?" she looked down at her hands and I sighed, _I really wish I could tell her what's going to happen on starry night, but I promised Denny. _

"Lanna, you know Denny loves you, right?" I asked her and she snapped her head up and nodded slowly, "Okay then, you shouldn't worry. Denny is my best friend and you're what he talks about all the time. So, I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about." I said with a small smile, _that's the best I can do to reassure her without actually telling her that he's going to purpose. _

She grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, that's enough from me, how's everything going with you and Elliot, Julia?" she looked at Julia and grinned as she blushed.

"Oh! Uh. W-well, that's kinda the real reason why I wanted you guys to come…" she trailed off and bit her lip. I raised my brow at her and all of the girls leaned forward in their seats, Julia reached behind her back and pulled out a blue feather.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Sabrina breathed as she looked at it. It was shimmering lightly as she twirled it between her fingers.

She nodded, "Yeah, it is. I'm getting married!" she squealed and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Julia! I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?" I asked and she grinned as she squeezed me back.

"The second of spring! And, Chels? Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I can't wait!" All the girls nodded as they squeezed her into a hug. She laughed and Natalie snorted as she sat back down.

"So my brother finally got the balls to purpose, huh?" Natalie said and Julia snorted,

"Nat, just because he can be kinda shy and pathetic doesn't mean that he doesn't have the nerve to purpose." She rolled her eyes and Natalie smirked.

"You could barely understand him until he pulled out the feather, huh?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Julia blushed as she nodded her head; trying not to laugh. I grinned and shook my head when I heard the bell above the front door chime. We looked over at the door and Vaughn was standing there; shaking snow from his hat.

Julia jumped up and scowled at him, "I thought I told you to go to the diner! I didn't want you here tonight!" she put her hands on her hips and glared at him and he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Yes, and I did go to the diner. Now I'm here… where I live." He said and brushed past her.

"No! You can't be here! This night is so that us girls can get together without our boyfriends! So if our boyfriends can't be here neither can Chelsea's!" she yelled at him and I shook my head.

"Julia, do you really think I want to hang around a bunch of annoying girls? No, I do not. I'm going to my room and I'm staying there." He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room; leaving Julia standing there fuming.

"I really don't know what you see in him!" she said as she threw herself back down on the couch and I rolled my eyes.

"He's not as bad as you guys think. You're his cousin so I don't expect you to think he has a soft side. Which he does have." I said as I shook my head.

"I don't know… he seems like he really doesn't like anybody on the islands. Except you, of course." Lanna said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. What I'm really interested in is Sabrina and my brother. What's going on with you guys?" I asked and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-well… I- I guess we're dating. H-he calls me every night, and he says he's thinking about coming back here soon to visit for a week." She said quietly and we all smiled.

"Well, I'm glad my brother has found someone as amazing as you." I grinned and her face got impossibly redder. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, enough about boys, and marriages," I nudged Julia with my elbow as I said it, "Why don't we watch some movies?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's see what I have." Julia got up and walked over to the TV stand and named off couple of movies until we all settled on a horror movie. She popped it in the player and crawled back up on the couch beside me, the movie started and Lanna, Julia, and Sabrina screamed at the opening scene while me and Natalie laughed. While they were shaking in their seats, I managed to get comfortable and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note; Hey guys! Here's chappie nineteen! I'm going to type up the next chapter to S&S, so make sure to check out my new fic 'Sunshine & Smiles' and read and review both of my fics! I love you guys so so so so so much!**_

_****_**Chapter Nineteen;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I woke up and lifted my head off the pillow; looking around the dark room. All of the other girls were asleep around me, Natalie was sprawled out on the floor; her salmon hair mussed up and askew around her face. Julia was lying at the opposite end of the couch, curled up in a ball, and Lanna and Sabrina were laying end to end on the loveseat with their feet behind each other heads. I sighed and sat up, stretching and swinging my feet off the edge of the couch. I stood up and padded to the kitchen for a drink. I walked in and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it under the tap. I chugged it down and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, "Oh, my Goddess!" I screamed and felt a hand clamp down over my mouth.

"Shh, Chels, it's just me." Vaughn said and I sighed in relief.

"Goddess, Vaughn! You scared the crap out of me!" I whispered at him and he chuckled as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry." He mumbled into my neck and I shook my head with a faint grin playing on my lips. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. I yawned into his chest and he chuckled, "Tired?" I nodded into his chest and he scooped me up bridal style. I yawned again as my eyes fluttered closed and I let sleep cover my mind like a blanket.

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I walked into the living room with a sleeping Chelsea in my arms; I smiled softly at her and shook my head. I looked around for a place to put her, but I didn't see anywhere open, Blondie and the rich nerd were taking up the loveseat, Pinkie was sprawled out on the floor and my cousin was stretched out the couch. I sighed and walked back to Julia's room, but her door was locked. "Goddess damn it." I hissed to myself and sighed as I took her back to my room. _Julia's going to kill me in the morning, but where else does she want me to put her? On the dinner table? _ I walked into my dark room laid her in my bed and climbed in beside her; pressing myself up against the wall. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes; until I felt someone curl up against my bare chest. I cracked my eye open and looked down at Chelsea and she smiled softly in her sleep. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her; pulling her in closer. She snuggled into my chest a little bit more and I pulled the covers up around her shoulders. I sighed and rested my head against her head; falling asleep.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

The sunlight shining through the window woke me up as it burned through my eyelids. I unwillingly peeled my eyes open to see… someone's chest? I furrowed my brow, _what? _ I pulled my head back and looked. _Oh, it's Vaughn._ _Wait, what? I don't remember climbing into bed with him last night…_ I bit my lip, what in the hell happened? I wanted to get up but his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist, I sighed and looked around. I never seen his room before, and it was pretty plain. Not surprisingly there were black walls, his sheets were black, but the floors were just plain polished wood. Not a lot of personal items either; the only thing I could see was a picture of a woman on his desk. She had bright purple eyes and long brown hair; she was smiling as she looked into the camera. _I wonder who that is. Maybe his mom? _ I actually had no idea about his parents, or his past at all for that matter. I'd have to talk to him about it someday. I mean, he knows all about mine, but I don't know anything about his. I don't even know what town he grew up in. I looked back over at him and he was still asleep, his soft silvery hair sticking up in random directions. He was sleeping on his side, with me pulled in close to his chest. I looked at his chest; he was, unsurprisingly, very muscled. His chest was very muscular and so was his stomach, I smiled softly as I gently ran my finger along his chiseled chest. I watched his face and his eyebrows contorted in annoyance and he cracked his eyes open. He searched around the room with his brows furrowed until he looked down at me, I grinned sheepishly and his face smoothed out. "Good morning." I whispered and a hint of a smile played on his lips.

"Mornin'" he unwrapped his arm from around my waist as he stretched and I sat up. I bent back slightly and groaned quietly as my back popped. I went back into a normal sitting position as he sat up himself.

I yawned, "So, do you mind telling me how I ended up in here?" I looked over at him raising my brow and his face flushed

"Oh, uh, well." He rubbed his neck and I smiled at his nervousness, "Well, I tried to put you back in the living room, but I didn't see anywhere to place you. So I tried to put you in Julia's room, but her room was locked. Then I brought you in here, even though I figured this is the last place you'd want to sleep."

He went to get off the bed but I grabbed his wrist, "Why would this be the last place I'd want to sleep? This is probably one of the first places I'd want to sleep." I grinned as I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I stood up and threw his hat at him, "Now you'd better hide your blush before your cousin sees, she'd never let you live it down." I walked out of his room and into the empty living room, _shit._ I sighed and walked into the kitchen where all the girls were sitting around the table. They were all talking until they noticed me; they closed their mouths and stared at me. Natalie sat there with her mouth quavering as she tried not to laugh, and I sighed. "Go ahead and laugh. I know you want to." They all burst out into laughter and I rolled my eyes as I poured myself a mug of coffee.

"What did I say about boyfriends? This is exactly why I didn't want him here last night! Instead of being with us, you were in there doing goddess knows what with your cowboy!" Julia yelled and crossed her arms, while my face looked like someone threw three pounds of tomatoes in my face and I gaped at her.

"Julia! For one, nothing happened! We kept our clothes on and two, by the time I finally talked to him it was almost four in the morning and you were all asleep. So it's not like he cut into any of our girl time." I crossed my arms and she scowled at my logic. "Besides, you would have done the same thing if we were staying at Natalie's house." I grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I plopped down in a chair as the sound of boots clicking down the hall way got louder and I could already imagine Julia yelling at Vaughn. He walked into the room and I could hear his faint groan as he seen that the girls were still here.

"Vaughn! You need to stop taking Chelsea from us! I just asked for her this one time and you steal her away in the middle of the night to have your 'sexy times'!" she put her hands on her hip and I could feel the blood rush to my face and I could see the blush forming on his face too.

"Goddess, woman you are so annoying. I feel sorry for the poor fucker that marries you." He stomped out of the room and Julia glared after him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note; Hi guys! Chapter twenty! *round of applause* just kidding! But this chapter is kinda short so please dont hate me! Because if you guys hated me and I love you that would make a very complicated relationship. Anyway, I'm going to write up the next chapter of S&S so enjoy this! I love you guys! Make sure toy R&R!**_

**Chapter Twenty;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

"I have work to do, so I'll pick you up a six. Alright?" Vaughn said as I left the shop. I grinned and nodded and headed back up to my farm. I took care of my animals and finished clearing the field for spring; I sloshed my way back to my house so I can get ready for tonight. Tonight's my first starry night, well, since Mark left. After he left everything went to shit and we stopped celebrating holidays. I went into my house and took a nice long hot shower; making sure to scrub the dirt and sweat away until I smell of strawberries and honey, after that I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that accented my curves nicely, but not in a skanky way. I dried and curled my long chestnut hair and let it fall in loose ringlets down my back. I looked in the mirror, _not bad._ I went over to my little kitchenette and made myself some toast, I needed something to calm my nervous stomach. I took the toast and sat back down on my couch and checked my watch, it was only four thirty. I sighed and walked over to my small bookshelf and looked at the titles, I plucked out one of my favorite mysteries and plopped back down on the couch; tucking my feet under my body. I sat there and emerged myself into the book that I've read almost religiously, until I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I slipped into my pair of worn black converse. I opened the door and low and behold, there was my handsome cowboy. He was wearing his normal attire except for he didn't have his vest or his hat. "Hey." I said lamely as I tried not to smirk at his hatless appearance.

"Hi," he said as he ran his hand through his hair self-consciously. I smirked and he rolled his eyes, "Julia took it and hid it from me." I giggled and looped my arm through his. "You ready?" I nodded and stepped outside; pulling my door shut behind me. We walked down to the beach and to the pier, where there was a checkered sheet spread out on the end. There was a picnic basket and a couple plates stacked beside it, I looked at a Vaughn and his face was flushed. He reached up to pull his hat down, but he just grabbed at the air. I laughed at him and he scowled, "its probably terrible way to celebrate, but I don't know what you wanted to do, or what you liked so…" he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and I rolled my eyes.

"This is perfect. Thank you." I smiled as I pulled him over to the edge of the pier and sat down. He opened up the basket and pulled out two bowls of porridge and two spoons, along with a small carton of blueberries. I gasped, "Where did you get blueberries in the middle of winter?" he chuckled and scooped some into my bowl and handed it to me.

"I had Chen order some in from Castanet, because I knew how you liked them." He grabbed at the air again and I smiled.

"Thank you," I took a bite a moaned slightly as the berries burst in my mouth, "This is delicious." He smiled and started eating his own porridge. We ate in a comfortable silence that the sound waves crashing on the beach filled for us. After we finished eating, Vaughn put the bowls away and I scooted closer to him; putting my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I sighed in contentment as we gazed at the beautiful night sky, "I can't believe how clear it is tonight. You can see the stars so clearly." I said quietly and he nodded. A cool breeze picked up and he pulled me closer to him, I snuggled into his warmth and a thought occurred to me, _I still haven't asked him about his past yet… here goes nothing._ "Hey Vaughn?" he grunted and looked down at me, I took a deep breath, "Uh, you know you never told me about your past yet." I could feel him go ridged beside me so I quickly tried to backtrack, "I-I mean, you can tell me, i-if you ever want to that is. I'm always here…" I looked down at the dark material of his shirt and I could hear him sigh.

"You really want to know?" I gave a small nod and he shrugged, "Um, alright. I guess you deserve to know." I scooted a bit closer and he gripped my waist a bit tighter. He took a shaky breath as he began.

* * *

_**Gasp! Cliffhanger! Kinda. Sorta. :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note~ First off, I want to say that I know that the last chapter was probably (what i feel like) the absolute worst. Sorry! I really hope that it didnt make you guys stop reading or anything! It makes me sad that even my most active reviewers havent said anything. I"m sad.. Oh, well. Here's Chapter twenty one and I hope/think you guys will like it!**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

"Well," he started and looked out at the ocean.

"Y-you don't have tell me." I said quietly as I drug the tip of my finger in tiny circles on the dark fabric of the bottom of his shirt.

He shook his head, "No, I don't have to. But I want to, and I think you deserve to know. It's just that… that I've never told anyone before. Except for Mirabelle and Julia." I nodded in understanding.

"You were the first person I ever told…" I said even quieter; still dragging my finger in little circles. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said quietly and I gave him a puzzled look.

"About what? You haven't done anything." He shook his head.

"Maybe not, but you shouldn't have gone through any of that." He whispered as he caught my lips in a kiss. He broke away after a few seconds and sighed, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Uh, well I heard that my family was happy, that's what Mirabelle said at least. Until I turned about five or six and our farm started failing and the bills were piling up and my dad started to drink, so that didn't help. My mom never left him, and I'm not sure why, I think she thought everything was going to work itself out. Even when he started to beat the both of us when he came home and when he cheated on her every other night; she still stuck beside him. " He paused and shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair, "One day, I went to the Harvest Goddess pond that my town had and I left my mom alone. I figured that since my dad never came home until late at night it would be okay… but when I came home, I… I…" he shut his mouth and closed his eyes as he bent his head down. I bit my lip as I looked at his face; it was contorted in pain and he had his eyes squeezed shut in attempt to stop the few tears from leaking out. My breath caught in my throat, I've never seen him like this, and I hoped I never would. I shifted so I was partially sitting in his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked both of his arms around my waist as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel his tears slowly seeping into my shirt and I slowly stroked the back of his head; trying to sooth him. He took a slow, shuttering breath as he spoke into my collarbone, "I-I came home and he was kneeing beside her with his head in his hands. S-she was lying on the floor; her stomach covered in blood. He… he... he killed her!" he whispered hoarsely and I could feel the tears running down my face, and I didn't move to wipe them away. "He blamed me for it; he said it was all my fault. If I was never born she would be alive." I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Now don't you dare think that. It's not your fault and it never will be." I said and he looked at me; his amethyst eyes wide and ringed with red. I sighed and maneuvered myself from his lap and stood up; pulling him up with me, "Now c'mon. It's getting late." I said quietly as I packed everything up into the basket and put it on my arm. I entwined my fingers with his as I lead him to my house; opening the door I put down the basket and kicked off my shoes. I brought him over to the couch and pulled him down beside me and he started speaking again.

"A-anyway, after that Mirabelle came and took me to live with her because my dad was an 'unfit parent' and the rest you already know." He said quietly as he studied my face. I nodded as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly; my voice still thick from crying and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Because, you shouldn't have gone through any of that." He shook his head; a faint smile playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and any trace of a smile faded from his face.

"I must have ruined your starry night, sorry 'bout that." He sighed and I shook my head.

"No. I don't think there's possibly a way you could have ruined my night. As long as I'm with you; I don't care what happens." He looked at me incredulously and I smiled softly. He gently pulled me into him; pressing his lips to mine, adding a small amount of force after a while. I pulled away gently but left our foreheads left together, and I looked into his beautiful eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose, he chuckled as he laid me down on the couch. I yawned and I felt him go to get up, but I grabbed onto his shirt. "No, stay." I said while I yawned, "Please." I heard him chuckle and the sound of him kicking off his boots. He climbed back on the couch and pulled me close to his chest and I snuggled into him. I yawned again, "You know something?" I said quietly. _Did I really want to say this now? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

"Hmm?" he hummed into my hair and I took a deep breath.

"I love you." I tensed for his reaction and he stayed quiet for a moment. _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shi-_

The sound of his voice pierced my thoughts, "I love you too."

"Huh?"

"I said I love you too." He looked down at me with his amethyst eyes, and they were filled with an emotion that I could only call love. I smiled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips; then snuggling back down into his warm embrace. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over us; I sighed in contentment as I fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note~ Hai guys! Here's chapter... I'm not sure.. twenty something? I don't know, it's one in the morning here and I'm to tired to look. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I really hope you decide to go check out my other fic, Sunshine & Smiles! R&R! I love you guys! **_

**Chapter Twenty Two?**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I woke up and stretched out; feeling around for Vaughn. He wasn't here. I shot up and looked around; my house was empty and I was in my bed. _How'd I get here? _I looked over on my night stand and found a piece of paper with my name on it. I slipped it over to me and I opened it up.

_Chelsea,_

_I have some work to do at Mirabelle's. I'll see you later._

_I love you, Vaughn._

I smiled down at the note; folding it back up I tucked it safely under the lamp on my night stand. I got of bed and got ready for my day. I headed out to the barn, but everything was already taken care of for me; Wisp was brushed, milked, and fed. I smiled as I left the barn I walked to my chicken coop and I found the same thing. I rolled my eyes as I left the coop. I put my hands on my hips and looked around my farm, thankfully spring was almost here. I walked into town and smiled at everyone as I went; ending up at the beach; I decided I would go see Denny, I haven't hung out with him in a while and I wanted to know how last night went. I skipped over to his shack and knocked on the door. A few moments later he opened the door in just his purple boxers. He rubbed his eyes, "Oh, hey Chelsea." He said as he yawned and I grinned.

"Hi, Denny. Are you busy?"

He shook his head, "Nope, c'mon in." he moved out of my way and I walked in; taking a seat on one of the pillows he kept on the floor. "So, what's up?" he asked as he took a seat of his own across from me.

"You should know what. How did last night go?" I asked with a sly grin and I raised my brow. His face turned red and he rubbed his neck; obviously a nervous habit.

"Well, we went to the meadow; like everyone else. Then we came back here and sat on the beach for a while, and then I asked her… ya know; popped the question."

I grinned and nodded for him to keep going, "And…?" I prompted.

"She said… yes!" he broke out in a triumphant smile and I ran over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Congratulations!" I grinned

He smiled as he looped one arm around my shoulders, "Thanks, now when are you and Vaughn gonna tie the knot?" I pulled away with my face bright red. What's even worse is that's a very possible thing. If Vaughn ever wanted to that is, would I want to though? I wasn't sure; I thought the answer was yes. But the thought of Vaughn still not wanting that didn't want me to pin my hopes on anything; I mean I pinned my hopes on having a happy childhood and look how that turned out.

I gave out an awkward cough, "I-I, uh, I don't know if we ever would. I- I mean, that would kinda be up to him wouldn't it?" I said quietly and Denny rolled his eyes.

"Chels, he is head over heels for you. Believe me. When we used to talk before you two became a 'thing' we would talk about random crap, but now, all he talks about is you; even if he doesn't realize it. He asks me things like what your favorite food is, or stuff like that. He tries a lot harder than he lets on." He said matter-of-factly. I smiled softly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I have the most amazing boyfriend ever, now one last thing before I leave; when's the wedding?" I asked as I cocked a brow, his tan face turned red again and I shook my head. "So it's easy for you to talk about other people's relationships, but you get all shy when it comes to yours? Real fair, Denny." I crossed my arms and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Whatever; anyway it's on spring eighth." I nodded and smiled as I left. On a quick thought I poked my head back in and cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"By the way, you might wanna out on some clothes." I winked at him and he looked down at himself; turning beat red. I laughed as I left; walking up the path I ended up at Chen's, "Hi Chen!" I said with a smile as I walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Chelsea. How are you?" Chen asked and I shrugged.

"Pretty good. Pretty good, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, is there something you need?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, what kind of seeds do you have for spring?" he held up his finger for me to wait as he shuffled off to the back to check. I smiled and drummed my fingers against the counter as I waited. He came back a couple minutes later with begs if seeds gathered in his arms. He spread them out on the counter for me to see.

"Let's see, I have turnips, potatoes, strawberries, cucumbers, and cabbage." I looked over the seeds and wrinkled my nose at the cabbage; I hate cabbage. I could ship it though; I shrugged.

"I'll take two of each." He nodded as he rung up my purchase. I looked down beside the seeds into the glass case under the counter and seen a blue feather and empty places where three more should be, "Hey, Chen? Why did you have so many blue feathers? I thought you had to order them special if you wanted one." He shrugged without looking up from his register.

"Well, I know that all of these relationships on the islands are getting pretty serious, and I figured I'd better get them now." I shrugged indifference

"So, who all bought one?" he gave me a look that said, _you know I can't say who._ I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Look, I know Elliot and Denny bought one. So I'm going to take a guess and say… Pierre?" I cocked my brow and he looked around to make sure no one else could hear.

"Okay, yes, he did. But you can't tell anyone, not Natalie and not Pierre. I promised him I wouldn't tell." I smiled and nodded; shoving the seeds in my bag. I handed him the money and walked out; into the cool winter air. I looked to my left to see Vaughn leaving the shop; his back to me.

I skipped over to him quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hey, cowboy." He jumped and I quickly let go; putting my hands up. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face until he seen me; the annoyance melting away. He gave me his half smile and I put my hands down, "Did I scare you?" he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he grabbed my hand. We started walking, hand in hand, down to the beach. We ended up at the pier again and we sat down; looking out at the ocean. I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder, "So, how was your day?" I asked in attempt to fill the silence.

He shook his head, "I just did work. More than usual too, because of my lazy ass cousin."

I giggled, "And because you did my work for me. Plus, in her defense, she has to plan her wedding. Then she'll probably help Lanna with hers."

He blushed slightly and shook his head, "You sure you don't want to go help them? I mean, girly bonding or some shit like that?" he asked and I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah, they'll get me when they need me. Which, hopefully, isn't soon." He chuckled and shook his head. We lapsed into an easy silence, until my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and he stood up; helping me up too. We walked over to the café and took the seat in the back. Nick came over and took our orders, both of us having porridge, like always. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table; resting my head in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I snapped my head up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking… its weird how all of our friends are getting married, right? Like Denny and Lanna, Julia and Elliot, and Pierre and Natalie." I said absentmindedly. I realized what I just said, "Shit, shit, shit." I hissed and covered my mouth; looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything about Pierre and Natalie. I promised Chen." He cocked his brow and I sighed, "I was Chen's today; buying seeds and I noticed how he had ordered so many blue feathers. But three are missing. I knew Denny and Elliot bought one and I wanted to know who bought the third one." I paused and took a sip of my water. I looked up at Vaughn and he had his hat pulled down over his face; his version of a nervous habit. Nick came by and sat our bowls in front of us, "Anyway, I asked him who bought it and he told me Pierre did and not to tell anyone because he promised Pierre. So now you'd better not say anything." I said as I waved my spoon at him. He didn't say anything, but he just sat there and swirled his spoon around. I sighed and started on my bowl. _He's like a puzzle I just can't solve; one minute he'll be having a conversation with me then he shuts down. _We finished our meal in an uncomfortable silence and he paid for both of us without a word. We left and I shoved my hands in my pockets; mirroring him. We walked in silence until I couldn't take it anymore, "What's wrong?" I stopped and stepped in front of him; putting my hands on my hips I looked up into his amethyst eyes. He stared down at me with a surprised look on his face; a rosy blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Wh- what do you mean?" he asked nervously and tugged down on his hat. I scowled and reached up on my tip-toes and swiped his hat off his head. Tucking it behind my back; I looked up at his and raised my brow.

He sighed and ran his hand through his silvery hair, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, alright?" I pressed my lips into a disbelieving line.

"…alright." I gave him his hat back and he grabbed my hand and gave me a small reassuring smile. I flashed a fake grin in return to make him think everything was alright. _What is going on with my cowboy?_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note; Hi again! This is gonna be short, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm thinking about doing an Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake fic. It will probably be FionnaxMarshallLee. So if you're interested just say so! (: On ward with the story!**_

**Chapter****Twenty-Three**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Spring_ 1__st_

I groaned as I straightened my back; wiping the sweat off my forehead. I looked around; Wisp was in the stone pen I had made for her and my chickens were clucking around happily in their own pen. I sighed; I still had a lot to do. I still had to finish weeding the fields and I still had to plant my strawberries and cucumbers. I sighed again and went back tilling the dirt. I grabbed a bag of strawberry seeds from my rucksack and sprinkled them on the plots. I kept going in the same pattern until all of my seeds were planted and watered; starting on weeding the field. I finished that and my back was in knots. I sighed and tried to stand up, but I just couldn't; I didn't have the energy. I crumbled back down and toppled over on my side. I could feel my eyelids feeling heavy and I tried to breathe deeply. I closed my eyes and I could hear Wisp mooing in distress at her owner's state. I tried to reach out and comfort her, to let her know I'm okay, but even that would take energy that I don't have. I could feel myself being pulled under; I tried to fight it, but there was no use. Trying to fight it now, would be like trying to nail water to a tree; it couldn't be done. One last sigh escaped my dry, parched lips and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I left the shop at the first sign of anything to do with my cousins wedding, even though the wedding was tomorrow; they were still fussing over everything. I shook my head and made my way to Chelsea's farm; I'm still nervous around her. I'm just glad that Chen lied to her about the whole blue feather thing; that would have been bad. I walked across the bridge and I skimmed over the field; expecting her to be working in the field. My eyes caught sight of her red bandanna and she was lying on the ground, "Chelsea?" I said loudly and she didn't stir. "Chelsea!" I ran at her and dropped to my knees beside her; shaking her slightly. I bent down and put my ear to her chest; her heartbeat was faint, but rapid. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could without jostling her back to the shop. I kicked open the door and ran in, "Mirabelle! Julia!" I yelled and they walked in.

"What are you- Oh my Goddess, what's wrong with her!?" Julia yelled at me and I shook my head franticly.

"I don't know! I found her in her field!" I started to shake slightly with worry.

"Julia, run to the inn and get Dr. Trent. Vaughn, you take her back to your room and put her in your bed." Mirabelle said in a serious tone as she ran off to the kitchen. I quickly took her to my room and laid her down on my bed, then taking off her boots. I pulled up the chair from my desk and brought it close to the bed. I sat down and brought her warm, slightly calloused, hand into mine. My eyes flickered to my dresser; where a small, black, felt covered case sat; a ring and a blue feather waiting on the inside.

I brought my head down and rested it on her hand, "Please be okay."

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. I finally got them to flutter open and the room swirled. I closed them again and brought my hand to my head; feeling a cool, damp cloth there. "Chelsea?" I heard someone whisper and a slight squeeze of my hand. I cracked my eyes open; just enough for me to see. Vaughn was sitting there with worry etched into every feature of his face. I smiled faintly and squeezed his hand.

"Hi, Vaughn." I croaked and he scooted closer.

"Are you thirsty?" I nodded and he helped me into the sitting position and handed me a glass of water. I gulped it down quickly and he put the glass on the nightstand. "I'll be right back, I have to tell them you're awake." He said quietly as he stood up. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and left. I scooted back down until I was lying on my back again; giving a quick glance around, I noticed I was in Vaughn's room and there was a small fan on the floor pointed at me. I smiled softly to myself as I took in his scent of fresh rain and hay. Vaughn came back in a couple minutes later with Julia and a man with graying black hair.

"Hello, Chelsea. I'm Doctor Trent." He said with a smile and gave a small grin back. "Anyway, from what I've gathered you just had a mild case of heat exhaustion. All you have to do is take it easy for the next day or two, drink a lot of fluids, and try to dress light. Tank tops and shorts; those kind of things, alright? And I hear you're the farmer, so if you get hot, take a break in the shade or inside." I nodded and he smiled, "Well, I believe that's all. As long as you do as I said, you'll be just fine. If you need anything else; you know where to find me." He said with a smile as he left.

Julia came over and wrapped me in a hug, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" she said and I smiled weakly.

"I promise, Jules." I said and I looked over her shoulder at Vaughn; giving him a small smile. Julia stepped back and glanced at Vaughn.

"Well, now that you're okay, I have to finish up on the details for the wedding. I have to go see Pierre about a cake." She winked at me as she left and Vaughn came back over and sat in his seat; taking my hand in his again.

"You'd better not scare me like that again either." He said quietly and I smiled.

"I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you." I squeezed his hand and he gave me his little half smile. I yawned and he went to get up; I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to let you sleep."

I shook my head and pulled him back towards me, "Mhm, I can't sleep unless you're here." He rolled his eyes and went to sit back in his seat; I pulled his hand again and he sighed. Taking the hint; he kicked off his boots and I scooted over some so he could fit. He climbed in beside me and wrapped his arms around me; pulling me close. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest; letting the smell of rain and hay pull me into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note~ I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! But I have a good reason! 1. I've had softball alot lately, ao I've been to tired to get any real progress done. Again with softball, championships are next week, so I'm not sure how that'll effect anything. *shrugs* 2. SOUL EATER! Ever watch it? No? Do it! I'm hook on that show now, so I'm thinking of possibly writing a fic for that too. Blah, I keep getting ideas for fics, but I think I should finish the two I'm working on first! Anyway, I love you guys! R&R!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four~**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

_Spring 2_

"Julia, do I really have to wear heels?" I whined as we got ready for her big day.

She rolled her eyes, "For the thousandth time; yes. It's my wedding and I said so." I stuck my tongue out at her and she shook her head. I crossed my arms over my chest and she laughed, "You can be such a child sometimes, Chels." I rolled my eyes as Natalie, Lanna, and Sabrina walked in; wearing their bridesmaid dresses. Thiers were a slightly off white color with a blue sash tied around their waist; mine was blue with a white sash at the waist. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it.

I creaked it open enough for me to see him, "Is she almost ready? The dork's gonna pace a hole in the floor."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "She's almost ready. Have some patience."

He huffed, "You know damn well that I don't have any of that. Besides, I wanna see you all dressed up." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I shooed him away.

"Jules, are you ready? Vaughn said Elliot's going to pace a hole in the floor." She giggled and nodded; looking around to make sure she had everything.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." She breathed as she walked to me. Her hands were shaking and I smiled as Taro came over and she looped her arm through his; seeing that her dad couldn't be here to give her away.

"Jules, everything's gonna be just fine." The music starting playing and her eyes widened, "Look, you love Elliot, right?" she nodded and bit her lip. "Then everything will be fine." Lanna winked at as she went out the door; Sabrina and Natalie not far behind her. "Okay, count to ten, then follow me out." She smiled and nodded; taking a deep breath. I gripped my little bouquet as I started down the aisle. I walked out and took my place at the front. Julia started down and everyone rose to their feet; smiling at her. She looked around the room nervously until her eyes landed on Elliot; her face lighting up in a huge smile.

Everything went according to plan; they said their vows, exchanged the rings, and kissed. The whole bit. Everyone flowed to reception; which was being held right outside the church. I smiled as I watched Julia stand beside Elliot with a big grin on her face. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and I let out a surprised yelp, "Did I scare you?" I smiled and rolled my eyes and I shook my head.

"No, it's just that you're too quiet for your good. One day you're gonna sneak up on me and you'll get punched."

He chuckled, "Maybe, but it'll be worth it. Now you'd better get up there; she's throwing the bouquet."

I shook my head, "Nah, you're more interesting than a bunch of flowers." I said as I turned and looked up into my favorite pair of amethyst eyes. He gave me one of his half smiles and shook his head; pulling me over to where the other girls were waiting. I scowled at him and turned to see Julia toss the bundle of flowers into the crowd. I kept my arms crossed over my chest; just to defy Vaughn. I watched to see who would catch the flowers, when a gloved hand reached out above the rest and caught it. I turned to Vaughn who dropped it in my hands with a proud smirk on his face.

"I guess we're getting married next, huh?" he whispered in my ear and my face went beat red. I looked up at him and he still had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

A devilish smile came to my face as I cocked my brow, "Are you purposing, cowboy?" his face turned red and he reached for his hat; swiping at the air. He ground his teeth together and I shook my head.

Charlie ran up to me and tugged on the skirt of my dress, "Hey, lady? Will you come and dance with me?" he gave me the most adorable smile and my heart melted.

I let go of Vaughn's hand and grabbed Charlie's, "Of course, Charlie. I'd love to." I smiled as he lead me to the makeshift dance floor; sticking his tongue out at Vaughn over his shoulder. We walked out to the floor and he put his hands on my waist; seeing that's how tall he was. He kept staring up at me with his big, brown doe eyes and I just wanted to wrap him up in a hug and never let him go; he was just too cute. We were dancing around the other couples; laughing the entire time. The song came to an end and another slow song started.

Vaughn came over and tapped Charlie's shoulder, "Can I steal her away for this dance?"

Charlie pouted and I crouched down to his level, "Hey, let me have this dance with my cowboy, and you can have me the rest of the night. Okay?" he smiled and nodded, I looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Besides, I think Eliza would like a dance with you." He whipped his head around to see Eliza sitting by herself. He smiled and ran towards her. I stood up and put my arms around Vaughn's neck.

"You mean I only get you for right now?" he fake pouted and I rolled my eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and his face went red.

I grinned, "Are you saying you're jealous of a ten year old?"

"Maybe I am."

"You're such a baby." I rolled my eyes and he scowled. The night went along smoothly, everyone dancing, eating, and laughing. We all went home at sunset; Vaughn walking me home like the gentleman that he is. I went to bed; thinking of what I'm going to do for his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up bright and early; taking care of my chores. Then hurrying back in the house, I took a shower and put on clean clothes. I was pulling my hair up into a pony tail as I walked into the kitchen; getting ready to make porridge. I smiled when I was done; taking a bite, not to sweet, but not too bland either. Just the way he likes it. I put some plastic wrap over the top as I made my way into town; shoving the bowl behind my back as I entered the shop. "Hi Mirabelle!" I said happily and she smiled.

"Hello, dear. Did you need something?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, I just came over to see Vaughn." I said as I held up the bowl of porridge, she smiled and shook her head as she pointed down the hallway. I grinned as I tiptoed down the hall; trying to sneak up on him. I walked to his room and slowly opened the door. I poked my head in and he was sitting at his desk; his back to me. I smiled as I tiptoed my way over to him; sitting the bowl down quietly on his nightstand, I put my hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear with a sing-song voice.

"Hmm, would it be…? No couldn't be... maybe it's the Harvest Goddess herself?" I rolled my eyes and took my hands off his eyes; turning to walk out the door.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't want a lowly little farmer like me to come wish you a happy birthday if you're waiting on a goddess, so I'll just be leaving." I sighed over-dramatically and shrugged my shoulders; grabbing at the doorknob. I was just about to swing it open when I felt hands under my knees and a hand on my back; sweeping me off my feet.

I squealed in surprise, "A little farmer like you is exactly what I wanted for my birthday. How did you know?" he smirked as he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss as I snaked my arms around his neck; intertwining my fingers into his soft, silvery hair. He grabbed my waist and bit tighter and squeezed my thigh lightly, I bit his bottom lip gently and I could have swore he almost moaned.

I pulled away with a grin on my face, "Now, can I please give you your _real_ gift now?" he scowled and put me down. I walked over to the night stand and picked up the bowl; handing it to him, "I know it's not the best gift, but I wasn't sure what else to give you." I gave a defeated shrug.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to look at him, "It's perfect. You didn't even have to get me anything; just being around you all day would be the best gift ever." I smiled and he kissed me again.

* * *

_**Not the best ending for the chapter, but I wasnt sure where to go from here. It's four in the morning and I'm too tired to think. Blah.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note; Hai guys! This has been a long awaited chapter and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and there's a bit of a time skip! I love you guys! R&R!_**

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

_Spring 20th_

"Happy birthday!" my eyes snapped open and I looked around; my body tensing up. My eyes settled on Julia, Sabrina, Lanna, and Natalie standing around me with huge smiles plastered on their faces. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head.

"Chelsea, get up!" I heard Julia whine and I groaned again. The blankets were suddenly pulled off and a blast of cold air hit me.

"Stop being so damn lazy and get your ass up." I heard Natalie say and I curled up into a ball.

"Noooooo." I whined until someone sat on me. I groaned and I creaked my eyes open, "Julia, get off." I whined again, but she didn't budge. I wiggled under her until I could sit up, "See, I'm up. Now get off." She hopped off and I sighed, "Now, what's going on?" I said sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's your birthday silly!" Lanna squealed and I sighed.

"Yay." I said sarcastically as I stood up and grabbed some clothes from my dresser; heading to my bathroom. I came back out, dressed in my work clothes. "I have to do my chores, can we do," I gestured to them with my hand, "this later." I walked towards the door and slipped on my boots.

"Wait! We already took care of that for you! Now you can spend all day with us!" Sabrina said happily. I sighed quietly, _Sabrina's to… fragile, for me to straight out deny her. It's not that I don't appreciate the effort; it's just that birthdays aren't my thing; especially mine. _

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" they all squealed and I rolled my eyes. They ran towards me and grabbed my hands; dragging me outside.

"Well, first we're gonna have a special lunch at the diner! The rest is a secret!" Julia said excitedly as she dragged me down the path and into the diner. We sat at the table in the middle of the room and Nick came over taking our orders and wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled politely and thanked him; not wanting to upset him with my sour mood. "You're gonna be… twenty-three, right Chels?" Julia asked as she tapped her chin.

I grinned and shook my head, "Nope, I'm turning twenty-two. I was eighteen when I came here, remember?" she knitted her eyebrows together as she thought, and then she nodded.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." I rolled my eyes as Nick came over and sat the dishes down in front of us. We started eating and soon finished, "Okay, now we have some place to be! Let's go, Chels!" Julia squealed as she clamped her hands over my eyes and led me out the diner.

"Oh, Chelsea? Mark called and he wanted me to tell you happy birthday; he wanted to come, but a couple of his animals got sick." Sabrina said quietly and I nodded.

"Oh, okay. Now Jules, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" she said in a sing-song voice and I sighed. I could hear them talk in hushed voices the entire walk and I started to get irritated. I was just about to say something when I felt my boots sink into sand and Julia's hands lifted off my face. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light and everyone on the islands screamed 'Surprise!' I grinned as I looked around, there were tiki torches stuck in the sand, streamers draped all around, and there were tables set up with food, drinks, and presents stacked on top. I looked over the crowd and my smile grew even bigger when I see every islander here, even Shea and Wada.

Shea ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug; spinning me in a circle, "Happy birthday, Cheelee!" I grinned as I squeezed him back. He put me down and I looked over his shoulder at Wada, I smiled at him as I dragged Shea over to him.

"Hi, Wada. Thank you for coming." He gave me an uneasy smile as he looked around nervously. I pressed my lips together and leaned over and whispered in Shea's ear, "You can tell him he can leave if he's uncomfortable." He nodded and whispered in his adoptive father's ear. Wada smiled and nodded to me as he weaved his way out of the crowd. I smiled as people came towards me and wished me a happy birthday and just making small talk before returning back to the party. Shea stood by my side the entire time, getting weary glances from some of the people.

Shea tapped my shoulder and I looked at him; cocking my head, "Where Vaughn?"

"Oh, he has to work. He won't be back until next week." I shrugged and Shea nodded. We hung out most of the party eating, talking, and just hanging out with everyone else in general. Everyone was on the makeshift dance floor when a slow song came on. Shea nudged me and pointed at them dancing, raising his brow. I smiled, "They're dancing. You don't know what that is?" he shook his head slowly and I stood up; pulling him along with me. "Here, you put your hands here." I said I sat his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck, "Now you just do what they're doing." I said as I jerked my head towards Pierre and Natalie dancing. He nodded as we started to sway back and forth, "See? Easy." I shrugged and he smiled.

We danced until the song was over and Julia dragged me towards the present table and sat me down, "Open them! Open them!" she said excitedly and she gripped my arm.

"Okay, calm down! Jeeze, you're gonna break my arm." I pulled my arm out of her grasp and she plopped a present down in my lap. I sighed as I began to open them. Once all of them were opened and I thanked everyone; I was ready for bed. I yawned, "Alright, well thank you all! I'll see you tomorrow!" I grinned as I walked back to my house with all of my gifts stacked in my arms. I made my way home and somehow managing to get my door open; I sat everything in a messy heap on my table. I kicked off my boots and yawned, when I felt someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I grinned, "Hmm… is it my amazing cowboy?" the hands lifted off my eyes and I turned around and, you guessed it, Vaughn was there. He half-smiled down at me as he tugged on the brim of his hat. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist and I leaned my head against his chest; I could hear his heartbeat and it was going pretty fast. "Are you alright?" I looked up he had a slight blush creeping through his cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I nodded slowly as I dragged him over to the couch. I sat down beside him and swung my legs into his lap.

"So, why are you here? I thought you couldn't come in until next week."

He sighed, "Well, yeah. I just came to say happy birthday and give you your present; then I have to take the boat back to the city."

I bit my lip, "Well that sucks, but anyway, you didn't have to get me anything."

He took a deep breath as he rummaged around in his pocket until he pulled something out, "Okay, hold out your hands." I did as I was told and I closed my eyes. I felt something be sat in them, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I looked at him and he had his hat pulled down over his face; looking down at my hands my breath caught in my throat. It was a little felt covered box. I shakily opened it up and sitting inside, was a beautiful blue feather sitting inside of a ring. The ring was sliver with a sapphire in the middle and little amethyst's surrounding it.

I smiled as I looked over at Vaughn, "Is this?" I breathed and he nodded.

"Chelsea, would you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world, and marrying me?" he said quietly. I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

I pulled away and left my forehead against his, "Yes." I leaned back and he grabbed the ring; slipping the feather out, then slipping it on my finger. I smiled as tears started streaming down my face.

He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs, "Hey, c'mon, marrying me won't be that bad." I giggled and shook my head; kissing him again. My clock chimed ten and Vaughn groaned, "My boat will be here in ten minutes." I sighed and stood up; pulling him up with me

"Okay, but I'll walk you down." We walked down to the beach, hand in hand, until we reached the dock. I could see the boat on the horizon and I sighed, "You'll be coming in next week, right?"

He nodded, "Don't I always?" I grinned and the dreaded boat came in to dock.

I groaned as I gave him a hug, "Be careful, I love you."

He smiled as he bent down a gave me a kiss, "I always am, I love you too." He boarded the boat and I waved at it until I couldn't see it anymore. I sighed and walked home; flopping on my bed I slipped off the ring and sat it on my night stand. I smiled in the darkness as I fell asleep.

**_Bang-Bang-Bang!_** I bolted upright and I ran to the door, I swung in open and Julia was standing there; a scared look on her face, "Chelsea! I-It's Vaughn!" Hearing those words; my heart almost stopped.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

My head was pounding, it didn't stop. I clenched my jaw and opened my eyes, _a hospital room?_ I furrowed my brow and looked around, plain, sterile, white. "Vaughn?" a soft feminine sounding voice said quietly. I snapped my head towards the sound and glared at speaker. She smiled at me and I felt sick. _Great, she's probably one of those peppy people. _"Are… are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. She jumped and a hurt look crossed her face. I smirked; she must not be used to someone talking to her like that. "Now would you get my doctor?" I all but growled. She opened her mouth to say something, but just settled for nodding and leaving the room. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the bed. A moment later I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. I looked and Mirabelle, Julia, the annoying nurse, and a guy in a doctors getup.

"Oh, Vaughn…" Julia started as tears welled up in her eyes. I groaned inwardly as she wrapped me in a hug, "We were so worried. I- we…" she started crying again and I patted her back awkwardly. Mirabelle tapped her shoulder and Julia stood up straight; wiping her eyes. Mirabelle leaned down and gave me a hug too. I noticed the nurse whispering frantically to the doctor and she was fiddling with a ring on her hand.

"Okay, so Vaughn, it's nice to see you again; if only it weren't for the circumstances. I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions, alright?" I nodded and he pulled up a small stool on wheels. I looked behind him and the nurse was whispering with my aunt and cousin; worried looks crossing their features. "So, first question, do you know your birth date?" I nodded.

"Spring 3rd." he nodded

"Okay, how old are you?"

"I'm…. twenty… three." I said uncertainly and he scribbled something down.

"Now, do you know how you got here?" I knitted my eyebrows together and it came to me.

I nodded slowly, "I was bucked… by a horse. I was on a ship…" the doctor nodded.

"Is there anything at that you remember from when you woke up? Any first thoughts or anything you remember?"

"Not really. I woke up with a pounding headache, and then I had that annoying nurse go get you. Now we're here." They all exchanged worried glances and I groaned, "What now?"

"You… don't know who she is?" Julia asked as she gestured to the nurse.

"Obviously not. Besides, she's just a nurse, why should it matter?"

The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but the nurse spoke up, "I… I think I'm going to go home." She whispered as tears started down her face. She turned and left; leaving us in an awkward silence.

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

_I can't believe he doesn't remember me. I knew I shouldn't have thought everything would be okay; that everything would go my way. I thought the worst thing to come would be me tripping when I was going down the aisle on our wedding day, but I guess I deserve it. I mean, when has anything gone my way? Never. I was an idiot for thinking that it would now._ I kept my eyes at the ground as I walked, I hated being in the city. Too many bad things keep happening here. I thought moving would change that too. Yet again I was wrong. I made it to the docks and bought my ticket; the boat won't be leaving for another twenty minutes. I sighed and sat on a bench; pulling my knees to my chest I buried my face into them as the tears started streaming again. I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head; I can't be doing this now. The doctor said he should regain his memory. But he also said there was chance he would never get it back. It was a small chance, but a chance in the same. I just needed to go home and get to work. That'll help me get my mind off everything and I'll be helping someone in the process. I checked my watch and walked towards my awaiting ship. I gave one last glance around before I climbed aboard.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

"Uh, I think visiting hours are over. You are welcome to come back tomorrow."

Mirabelle shook her head, "No, I think it's time for us to head home. The shop needs us to run it. You said Vaughn can come home in the next day or so?" the doctor nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. We're just going to keep him here for a little while longer, run some tests, and make sure there's nothing permanently damaged. Mirabelle nodded and bent down; giving me a hug. Julia did the same and shot me a regretful glance before leaving. I sighed; I still don't get what the big deal is. It's not like I'm forgetting anything… right?

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I sighed as I shuffled through town, it's been a couple days since I've come back from the city and I've been working extra hard on my farm. I've planted twice the amount of crops that I had originally planned, and I've finally found enough sunstones to raise Volcano Island. I shuffled into the diner and plopped down in a booth; laying my head on the table. I sighed and the smell of porridge whiffed into my face, I looked up and a bowl of porridge with berries was set in front of me. I looked around and Nick winked at me. I gave him a weak smile as I stuck my spoon in it. I finished it soon and I paid Nick, as I was walking out the door I ran into someone; making me fall to the ground. I looked up I annoyance until I saw who it was. My eyes started to itch at the tears threating to come; _I didn't know he was back._ I stood up hastily and dusted off my jeans, "Sorry, sorry, my fault." I went to brush past him but he stopped me.

"Wait. You're that nurse for the hospital." I grimaced.

"Uhm… I'm not a nurse. I'm, uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck; hoping to find a way out of this. I sighed, "I'm Chelsea. The islands farmer." I brushed past him and over to my favorite fisherman's shack. It killed me that I had to introduce myself to my fiancé. I rapped on the door; hoping him and Lanna weren't doing _things._ He opened the door with his usual smile on his face; until he seen me.

"Hey, Chels. What's wrong?" The way he looked at me with his big brown eyes made me lose it. I broke down crying; almost falling to the ground before he caught me, and we dropped to the ground. "Chels, Chels, what's wrong?" I sighed brokenly as I tried to calm down.

"Do… do you realize how hard it is to have the person you love look at you like they hate you? Have them… not know who you are or what you've been through together? T-to have to introduce yourself to them?" I looked at him and sympathy was shining in his eyes.

He slowly shook his head, "No. No I don't, Chels. I- I wish I did just so I could help you…"

I laughed in a hard tone, "No. No you don't. If you knew how I felt right now, you wouldn't be the Denny I know and love. You'd be a hard asshole who couldn't see the good in things." I chuckled darkly, "Just like how Vaughn was-is." I sighed and brought my knees to my chest. I had my hands out in front of me and I started twisting my ring; the sun bouncing off the jewels.

"Chels, is that?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah... it is. My luck right? He purposes on my birthday then he goes and forgets who I am." I shook my head and sighed, "I can't stand this, Denny. W-why doesn't anything work out for me? I've never done anything to anyone. Shouldn't Karma stop being a bitch and let me have one nice thing?" I buried my head in my hands and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know what to say, Chels. I mean, you're the nicest person I know. You've never done anything but help people, but yet here you are. You're like my little sister and it kills me to see you like this, but I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

"It's not your problem. Besides, I don't want you to worry about me. You have everything you could ever want. I mean, you do what you love every day, you're married to the one you love, and I'm sure if you want kids Lanna will give you that too." I pushed myself off the ground and dusted the sand off my butt. "I think I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the talk, Denny." I managed a weak smile as I turned and made my way back home. I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed; tilting my lamp over a bit, I slid out the note Vaughn gave me after Starry Night. I flipped it open and reread the three words I _loved_ to hear him say. I bit my cheek as my vision blurred and the salty water dropped onto the paper. I almost wanted to scream in frustration, this isn't fair! I've _never_ done anything to anyone and the only thing I ever get is fucked over. I picked up the lamp and threw it against the wall, this can't be happening to me! I crouched down into a ball with my head in my hands. I can't take this. I've never been one to feel sorry for myself, not once. My childhood taught me that feeling sorry for yourself is not going to get you anywhere. Now, for once, I feel really fucking sorry for myself.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note~ Hey guys! Sorry it took me a couple days to get this chapter done, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and if you've been reading my other fic, Sunshine & Smiles, I think I might go on a short break from it. Not like I haven't already, but I'm just a bit more focused on this fic right now. Then again, who knows? An idea might just pop into head and I'll have the next chapter for that cranked out tonight. *shrugs* Ya never know. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! I love you guys! **_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I woke up still curled in ball; tears stained my cheeks. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around and I saw glass scattered everywhere. I sighed and stood up and took a step towards the bathroom, but I crumpled to the ground and screamed out in pain. I looked at my foot and a huge shard of glass was sticking out of it. I sighed, "Great. Just what I needed." I huffed and I pinched at the glass and slowly pulled it out. I tossed it to the side in disgust as blood started seeping from my foot. I stood up and hobbled to the bathroom. I stuck my foot over the edge of the tub and turned on the tap; letting the water run over my foot. I turned it off and reached for my drawer and pulled out some bandages. I carefully wrapped them around the gash and then I hobbled back out and grabbed the broom. I quickly swiped up the glass and dumped them in my trash bin. I slipped on my boots and I groaned, _how am I supposed to do my work with my foot all jacked up like this?_ I'll just have to suck it up and do my work. I went out and took care of my animals without too much difficulty, and then I went on to my crops. I watered the first couple plots with little pain, but it started to grow the longer I was on my feet. I finally finished watering at sunset and the pain in my foot almost made me scream. I hopped over to my house and slumped down the side. I buried my head in my hands as I stretched out my legs; glad to relieve the pressure. I slipped off my boot and looked at my foot. "Damnit." The bandage was soaked in blood and I didn't have anymore. I groaned and propped myself up against the house. I shoved my foot back into my boot as I hobbled down into town, even though I was planning to avoid going there today. Now look at me, I'm going to the one place I'd really love to avoid today; Mirabelle's shop. I made my way to the shop and I walked in, causing the bell to chime.

"Hello, Chelsea." Mirabelle said with a smile. I gritted my teeth together and managed a weak smile, "Oh, if you're looking for Vaughn, he's in his room." I pressed my lips in a hard line and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

I shook my head, "N-no, I'm not here for Vaughn. I-I just was wondering if you had any bandages?" She cocked her brow and I gestured to my foot. She shook her head and help me to the kitchen; setting me down in one of the dining room chairs.

"You just wait here and I'll be right back." I nodded and slumped down in my chair and sighed. _Let's just hope Vaughn decides to stay in his room while I'm here. _Mirabelle came back in and knelt down in front of me, "Would you take off your boot, please?" I nodded and slipped it off; she gasped at my foot. "Oh, dear. You didn't work with your foot like this, did you?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Uh…" she tsked me and unwrapped the bandages; shaking her head when she was done. She stood up and went to the sink, getting a washcloth wet. She came back over and started wiping my foot. She wiped the cut, causing me to grind my teeth together and hiss. She flashed me an apologetic smile as Julia walked in.

"Hey, Chels! Oh, what did you do this time?" she put her hands on her hips and stared at me.

I sighed, "I- ow- cut my foot on some glass. No biggie." I waved it off and she shook her head.

"How did you manage to step on glass?"

"I, uh, my lamp broke…"

"It broke? How does your lamp magically break?"

"I _might_ have thrown it against the wall." I shrugged and she gave me a disapproving look as Mirabelle sighed.

"You're going to need stiches, dear. Luckily, called and said he would be coming in later today to check on Vaughn. We'll have him fix your foot up, okay?" I slowly nodded as Vaughn walked in wearing on a pair of sweatpants that hung loosely to his hips; showing off the hem if his black boxers. I bit my lip and looked at the ground, my eyes stinging again.

"A-alright. Can I go home now?"

Julia glanced at Vaughn then back at me, "Uh, no. You shouldn't be on your foot, let's go to my room." She smiled at me as she helped me up. I kept my eyes on the floor as we hobbled past Vaughn. We made it to her room and I plopped down on her bed; sliding back until my back touched the wall. Julia sat down carefully beside me and placed her hand on my knee, "How ya holdin' up?" she asked quietly and I sighed.

"Fine… I guess." I mumbled as I stared down at hands folded in my lap.

"It's going to be alright you know. He'll remember; I just know it." I shook my head and a bitter laugh escaped through my lips.

"No. No he won't. I mean, have you seen how my life works? I had a shitty childhood, I came here and thought that everything would be alright for once, but no. I fell in love with a moody cowboy and now he doesn't even know who I am. Oh, and because I threw a fit while I wallowed in self-pity, I cut my foot; making it harder for me to work." I huffed and shook my head, "Nothing ever works out for me, Jules. Not once, and I don't expect it start now." I buried my head in my hands and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't think like that. Did you ever think it might help if you told him about your relationship? That it might help him remember?"

Another bitter chuckle bubbled its way out of my mouth, "Yeah, that'll go over well. What would I say, 'Oh, by the way, Vaughn. We're engaged! Surprise!' Pshh, that'd be great. Don't you remember how much he hated me, and how long it took me to get him to even remotely like me? Ugg, I just wish everything could go back to normal." She sighed and patted my back again.

"Just… just have a little faith, okay? You'll get him back." She stood up and gave me a sympathetic smile as she left the room. I shook my head. _How can she be so damn optimistic? Oh, that's right. She didn't lose the love of her life. She's happily married and it's not like Vaughn forgot her, oh no, only me. _

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I gulped down a glass of milk as Mirabelle sighed, "Vaughn, will be here soon. You might want to put a shirt on." I sighed as I sat my glass in the sink. Something's up. I don't like it. Ever since the accident I felt like I'm forgetting something important. It's like a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I mean, I know I have some memory loss, but seriously. This is ridiculous. I can tell by the way everyone here looks at me too. Most of the time, people look at me, I glare at them then they leave me alone. Not these people, I guess I knew them before or something. They all give me sympathetic looks, but not a single one of them have the balls to tell me what's up. Not even Julia and Mirabelle. I started to walk back to my room, but Julia and that farmer's conversation drifted out of her slightly cracked door. I stopped and listened, maybe that'll tell me _something_.

"It's going to be alright you know. He'll remember; I just know it." Julia said and I furrowed my brow; they must be talking about me. Why do I care though? I shouldn't. I should just say 'fuck it' and go to my room. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I stayed rooted to the floor as I listened in on their conversation.

"No. No he won't. I mean, have you seen how my life works? I had a shitty childhood, I came here and thought that everything would be alright for once, but no. I fell in love with a moody cowboy and now he doesn't even know who I am. Oh, and because I threw a fit while I wallowed in self-pity, I cut my foot; making it harder for me to work." She huffed, "Nothing ever works out for me, Jules. Not once, and I don't expect it start now." _What? I... what? She… loves… moody cowboy?_ I couldn't string together any coherent thoughts. What the hell is she talking about? I shook my head and headed to my room, _I really should stop listening to other peoples conversations._

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

"Chels, the doctor's here." Julia said as she poked her head in the doorway. I sighed as I slid off the bed; hopping over to the door. I put my arm around her neck and she wrapped her arm around me; helping me to the kitchen. I sat back down in the chair as Vaughn walked back in and sat in a chair across from me. I looked everywhere but at him, I couldn't stand to look into his amethyst eyes anymore. The emotions I grew so used seeing weren't there anymore. He looked at me indifferently; even with a slight twinge of hate, but that's what was there for everyone. I sighed and Dr. Trent came in with a big bag in his hand.

"Hello, Vaughn. Oh, hello, miss Chelsea." He said with a smile and I managed a small smile for him, "I take it Vaughn has regained at least some of his memory?" he had a big smile on his face and I clenched my jaw and looked at my lap. Julia came over and whispered something in his ear and the smile disappeared. He gave me a look of understanding and turned his attention to Vaughn, "Never mind then. Anyway, how have you been feeling Vaughn? Do you remember anything?"

Vaughn shook his head, "I'm fine. And no, I haven't remembered anything. I just figure, if it was important I would have remembered, right?" That stung. _Bad._ I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I couldn't be here anymore. I stood up and walked out without a word; ignoring Mirabelle and Julia's protests. I blocked out the pain of my foot as I ran down to the dock; going home would be too predictable. They would find me there and I just need to be alone. I stepped into the boat and asked Kirk to take me to Mushroom Island. We sped off and we were there in minutes. I hopped out and searched around for my favorite native.

"Shea!" I whipped my head around; desperate to find him. "Shea!" I called out again as my strength started to drain. The tears started to blur my vision, "Shea!" I called out one last time as my leg buckled and I dropped to the ground; burring my face in my hands.

"Chelsea?" I looked up and Shea was standing over me; fish hanging from a rope tied to his waist. "Chelsea, what wrong?" he kneeled down next me and I quickly wrapped him in a hug, burring my face into the crook of his neck. He froze for a second before timidly wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his neck as he slowly patted my back. Once I calmed down he leaned away from my slightly, "What wrong?" his big brown eyes looked at me with such innocence and worry I almost burst into tears again. I sighed as I sat back; my legs in his lap. I launched into everything while he sat there quietly staring at me the entire time. When I was done I had tears streaming down my face again, "Vaughn not know you anymore?" I shook my head slowly and he knitted his eyebrows together, "If Vaughn love you. He remember. Way of warrior." He pounded his chest proudly, "Warrior always know his love. Vaughn strong warrior." He nodded with a smile on his face and I grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked up at the sky and noticed it was completely dark now, "I think I'll go home now, Shea. I'll see you later, okay?" he nodded with a smile and gave me a quick hug before running off to the jungle. I hobbled over to the small motor boat and stepped in telling him to take me back to the main island. Once there I stepped out and walked slowly towards my farm.

"Chelsea!" I whipped my head towards the sound, Julia jogged up to me. "Hey, we got Dr. Trent to stay for the night so we could get your foot stitched up. C'mon." she tugged on my wrist but I stayed put. "Chels, look. Vaughn's at the diner. He'll be there long enough for you to get your foot fixed, and then you can go home. Okay?" I sighed and nodded; following her as fast as my foot would let me. We walked in I could hear Mirabelle talking with Dr. Trent.

"I just… I'm worried about her. Ever since the accident, she hasn't been the same." Mirabelle sighed as Julia looked at me with her lips pressed in a line.

"Mom I found Chelsea!" she called out and I sighed. We walked into the kitchen and Mirabelle and Trent were sitting at the table; cups of hot coffee sitting in front of them. Trent stood up and walked to the sink and washed his hands.

"Okay, so I hear you cut your foot on some glass, am I right Chelsea?" he asked as he turned to me. I nodded as I sat down in the chair he was previously in. he came over, knelt down, and slid his bag to him. "Could you please take off your boot?" I slipped it off and the bandages Mirabelle gave me earlier were soaked in blood. I sighed and he started to slowly unwrap them; once unwrapped he wiped my foot off just like Mirabelle did earlier. "Oh, this isn't _that_ deep, but you being on it a lot aren't good for it. It does need a couple stitches and you _have_ to keep it clean and stay off it as much as possible, or else it could get infected." I nodded and he rummaged around in his bag until he pulled out some medical thread and a needle. He slowly started to sew up my foot and I winced. "Now, after a while the thread will start to dissolve. That will take about sixty days, alright? So you don't have to come see me to get them taken out." He snipped the string and placed everything back in his bag, "I do believe that's everything, oh." He reached into his pocket and tossed me a bottle of pills, "Those will help with the pain; take them once to twice a day. I'll be seeing you." He smiled and left. I sunk down in my chair and put my head in my hands.

"So, where did you run off to, dear?" Mirabelle said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I just went to Mushroom Island for a little bit." I shrugged, "Just needed to clear my head."

"Oh, well, Trent said that Vaughn seems healthy and, from what he could tell, he should regain his memory soon."

I nodded thoughtfully and she took a breath to continue, "Mirabelle, I don't mean to be rude, but please don't go telling me that you believe he'll go back to normal and I should stop worrying. That's all anyone's told me this entire time and it's not helping." I said quietly as I looked down at my lap and twisted my ring nervously. "C- can I go home now?" I didn't wait for an answer; I just stood up, stepped into my boot and walked out of the kitchen. As I turned the corner I bumped into something; looking up I seen amethyst eyes looking down at me that could only belong to Vaughn. "Sorry." I whispered as I brushed past him and left, going home. I walked in and shuffled to my bed in the dark; curling up on my bed I still twisted the ring on my finger. It actually comforted me enough, that I fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note; I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update and I hate to have to give you guys bad news along with this update, but I wont be able to update for two weeks! Ugh, i hate this as much as you do. But, I'm going with my dad for two weeks and I'm not allowed to take my laptop, and I'm not sure if I'll have internet. Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter then the next one will probably be up when i come home. I just had to get this typed up before i left or I wouldnt have been able to sleep. R&R! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I sniffed and wiped eyes as I closed the envelope. _I have to do this. If I want to better myself I have to. Pshh, I know that's not a good enough reason. _I sighed as I tucked it into my pocket and I looked around my house. I nodded to myself as I walked out the door, locking it behind me. _If I won't do it for myself, I should at least do it for him. Yeah… that's a good enough reason. _ I walked down to Taro's house and knocked lightly on the door. Waiting for a moment the door finally swung open and Taro was staring me in the eye, "H-hey Taro. Uh, I know it's getting late, but I was wondering if you could watch over my farm for the next week or so? I'd like to go visit my brother…" I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Oh, sure! We'll take good care of everything, little missy!"

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Taro. I'll be seeing you, bye." I gave him a small wave as I walked back down the path. I sighed and shook my head; I just had one more thing I had to do. I walked into the animal shop and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief, no one was around. _Thank Goddess._ I tip-toed down the hall and to an all too familiar door, I knelt down and slipped the envelope under it. I walked back out and down to the dock, where the boat was just docking. I walked half way up the ramp and took a quick glance around; I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way up. I went to the dock and leaned against the rail, watching as the islands started to slowly disappear. I closed my eyes as the sea water splashed up against my legs. The islands I've worked so hard over the past couple years to revive, and I'm just leaving them, just like that. I shook my head, "No, not forever. Not even a season. Just long enough to clear my head. That's all…" I reminded myself. Besides, I made a promise to the Goddess, the islanders, and hell, I even promised the Sprites. There are still islands I have to raise and profit to pull in for our ever growing archipelago. I couldn't quit now even if I wanted to, and boy, sometimes do I want to. Like when I first came here, I couldn't grow a damn thing, but I didn't give up. Now everything I grow is top quality, along with everything my animals produce. I'd like to give up now, too. But, this is another time that I'm not going to give in. I never break promises and I'm not going to start now. I just need to get away or my farms going to suffer, or even worse, I'll work myself to my grave. Then my farm will _really_ suffer and I won't let that happen. I shuffled over to a bench and sat down, hoping the trip will be fast. I leaned my head against my hand and closed my eyes, "I can't believe how late it's getting… I should have left earlier." I yawned.

* * *

***The boat will be docking in Flowerbud Village in five minutes!***

I sat straight up and looked around, "Shit… I fell asleep." I sighed and stood up, walking to the ramp that was resting on the dock. I looked around and mentally slapped myself; I never asked where Mark's farm was. I clenched my jaw and marched up the beach, as soon as I was of the beach I seen a farm to my left. "Dear Goddess, please let this be Mark's farm." I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to the small sign that read, 'Mark's Farm'. I nodded, that's Mark for ya. Simple. I sighed as I walked up to the little house and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments before the lights flicked on and the door swung open.

Mark was standing there rubbing his eyes, "What in Goddess name do you want at this time?"

I rolled my eyes, "I came to see my favorite brother. _Sorry _to bother you." I said sarcastically and he took his fists away from his eyes and squinted at me.

"Chelsea? What… What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story… Can I come in?" he nodded and stepped to the side so I could come in. I walked into the cozy little house and slipped off my shoes. Mark yawned and stretched, "Uh, how about I tell you tomorrow? You have work and I shouldn't keep you up." He nodded sleepily and made his way down the small hallway and I heard a door close. I flicked off the lights with a small smile on my face. I laid down on the couch and my eyes fluttered close.

* * *

I sat up with a yawn and stretched; I looked at my watch and sighed. Itwas six thirty. I swung my legs off the edge of the couch and padded my way over to the window overlooking the field. I rolled my eyes; of course Mark was still in bed. I shook my head as I walked down to his room and opened the door. He was swathed in his blankets and sheets, his arms and legs sticking out in odd directions. I walked over and grabbed at a corner of a sheet and tugged him off the bed. He landed with a 'thump' on the floor and he groaned, "Chelsea! Five more minutes!" he whined and I smiled; he remembers how I used to wake him up when we were kids. I started pulling at the fabric that encased him until he was lying on the cold floor and the blankets were piled in a heap on his bed.

"No, not five more minutes! You have a farm to run, now get your lazy ass up." I nudged his side and he sat up with an annoyed sigh. I smirked as I walked out of his room and to the door, slipping on my boots, and walking outside. I walked over to the barn and poked my head inside; he had three cows in there. I knitted my brow together; I wonder why he doesn't have any sheep… I shrugged and found the milker and a brush sitting on a shelf. I walked up to the first cow, murmuring kind words to her so she wouldn't freak out around me; seeing that I'm a stranger. I gently brushed her and milked her without incident and I smiled, "Good. Now, I hope you two girls won't cause me any trouble." I did the same with the other cows, fed them, and then went on to the chicken coop. walking in; I was attacked by four little squawking birds; begging to be fed. I managed to get them off of me long enough for me to throw some feed out for them. I collected the eggs and I walked back out and to the shipping bin, placing the items in it. I noticed for the corner of my eye that the crops were watered so I headed inside. Mark was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Oh, hey Chels. Thanks for taking care of the animals for me." He said with a smile and I nodded; sitting across from him and taking a sip of my own tea, "So… do you mind telling me why you're here? I know how you are, you wouldn't leave your farm unless it was important." I nodded slowly.

"Uhm, yeah." I sighed and took a deep breath. Starting on everything from the time he left up till now. I let out a bitter chuckle, "You know, this is the first time I've told this story without bursting out in tears. I guess I've finally came to terms with the fact that I'm never getting him back."

Mark gave me a worried look, "Look, Chels-"

I held up my hand to silence him, "Don't even tell me 'He'll remember' blah, blah, blah. That's all I've heard and it's not helping." He pressed his lips into a line and I sighed, "So, besides all of my drama. How have you and Sabrina been?" he blushed and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Uh, we've been good. We're dating officially now, and surprisingly her father doesn't mind. Once he found out how much money the farm brings in." he chuckled and I grinned. _I'm glad someone's love life is working out_. I spent the better part of the evening talking with Mark, until we had dinner and went to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note; Hiya! I'm back from my dad's, well, I've been home for a couple days now. Sorry it took my so long to update, but I have a disease called... PROCRASTINATION! And taken with large amounts of anime, it gets worse. Anywhore, sorry to bring bad news again, but starting Saturday I won't be able to update for another week. I'm going down-state with my family and we're going camping and there is absolutely no wifi down there and I wont be taking my laptop. I am going to try to write out another chapter before I leave, but don't hold me to anything. Sorry! I love you guys! **_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

There you go. All done." I said gently as I patted the cow's hip, "Hmm, I never caught your name…" I looked around until I found the little clipboard with the list of names. I grabbed it off the little hook and skimmed down it, "Let's see Missy, Spots, and Bessie? How original, Mark…" I smiled softly and shook my head, he was never very creative. I looked out the small window and pursed my lips at the dark clouds, "Looks like you don't get to go outside today girls… See you tomorrow!" I said cheerfully as I left the barn and jogged to the chicken coop, trying not to get too wet. I walked in and smiled down at the little chickens clucking about. I walked over to the feed dispenser and placed enough food around for all of them, "See you tomorrow, girls." I left the coop and jogged back to my brother's house, hoping to just sit and relax in the warm house for a while

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I watched my old cowboy boots shuffle their way down the worn wooden plank and onto the dock. I was actually glad that I was allowed to go back to work; these islands get boring really fast. Don't get me wrong, I like the open space and everything, it's just the people I can't stand. Going back to work also implies that I have to come back to the island for two days a week. Great, like I haven't been here enough. I walked along the dock until my boots hit the sand, "Vaughn! Vaughn!" I snapped my head up to see my annoying cousin running full speed at me. I groaned inwardly and waited for her; stuffing my hands into my pockets. When she reached me, she bent down at her waist and put her hands on her knees. A few moments later she stood up straight and took a deep breath, "Have you seen Chelsea?"

I cocked my brow and shifted my duffle bag on my shoulder, "No. I just got here. Why, are her animals sick or something?"

She shook her head; her eyebrows knitted together, "No, I just can't find her anywhere. I'm worried about her." I shrugged and brushed past her, I didn't have time to look for some stupid farmer girl; I was too tired for that. I walked across the sand at to the cobblestone path, when Julia yelled at me, "You should be worried about her too, ya know!"

I stopped and turned my head, still not looking at her, "It's not my problem if some damn farmer gets herself hurt or some shit." I looked back down the path and continued walking; feeling my cousin's glares burning into my back. Good thing looks can't kill.

I walked into my aunt's shop and the little bell chimed above my head, "Good morning, dear." Mirabelle greeted with her normal warm smile. I tipped my hat to her and made a bee line for my room. I opened the door and stepped in; my foot nudging something. I stooped down and plucked an envelope from the floor, with my name written on the front in what looked like a woman's handwriting. It defiantly wasn't my aunt or my cousin's handwriting, besides they would have given it to me personally if it were from them. I wanted to just toss it on my desk and read it later, or never, whatever worked best for me. But something made me want to read it now. I shrugged and tossed my duffle bag in the corner, kicked off my boots, knocked my hat off, and sat down on the edge of my bed. I tore open the top of the little white envelope and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Vaughn,_

_I wish I had the guts to tell you this in person, I really do, but I don't. I would keep rambling to escape the inevitable, but I know how much you hate it when people don't get to the point. So here it is, we are – were- engaged. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, and I'm even sorrier that I had to tell you through a letter. I completely understand if you never want anything to do with me ever again, I honestly wouldn't blame you, but I thought you had a right to know what your life was like before… Think badly of me; treat me terrible, I don't care. But please, don't be angry with any of the residents. They all knew, but it wasn't their place to tell. So, there it is. Now you know. I felt terrible keeping it from you. I'm so sorry. Goodbye Vaughn. _

_Love always,_

_Chelsea. _

My heart almost stopped. I reread the letter in my hands, I couldn't believe it. There's no way. Absolutely no way. I'd never get married, let alone to her. Right? I put my head in my hands, how in the hell am I supposed to deal with this? I don't even know where to begin. I shifted slightly and something moved inside of the envelope. I cocked my brow down at it and grabbed it. I shook it slightly and something fell out in the palm of my hand. It was a ring.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I shifted on the couch slightly; trying not to spill my cup of milk. I took a sip and looked down at the book in my other hand. Mark was in town running some errands, so I plucked a random book off his shelf and got myself comfortable on the couch. I sighed quietly as the rain poured down the windows in little rivulets. It was the rain that was bringing me down, I loved rain, it's just that when I'm alone I start to think. I shook my head, being here has been great though. I've only been here for two days and I'm already feeling better. I turned my attention back down at the book and sipped at my milk again. It was quiet, except for the sound of the rain against the roof. The door swung open and Mark stepped in, soaking paper bags in his arms. I grinned and stood up; taking the bags from him and going to the kitchen. I heard him slam the door, "Thanks, Chels. How are the animals?"

I smiled as I put away his groceries, "They're fine, Mark. I _do_ know how to take care of animals, you know."

He laughed and poked my side as he walked by, "I know, Chels, I know." He started rummaging through his cabinets, "Ugh, I'm hungry…"

I rolled my eyes as I stuck a couple bars of chocolate in the door of the fridge, "Here, I made lunch earlier. It's just some boiled eggs, but I think it'll do the trick." I grabbed the bowl of eggs and stuck them out behind me. He took them from my hand as he walked by and planted a kiss atop my head.

"You're the best, Chels." He plopped down on the couch and popped half an egg in his mouth, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

I smirked as I shut the refrigerator door, "Yeah, I really am the best, aren't I?" I walked over to him and stepped over his legs. I sat down beside him, "So, you bought some buckwheat flour. Do you wanna make some buckwheat noodles for dinner later?" her nodded as he bit into another egg.

"Mhmm." He swallowed, "Yeah that sounds good. I haven't had your cooking in forever, and mine is…well, let's just say it's not the best."

I laughed, "Alright, well, do you wanna start cooking now?" I looked down at my watch, "It's starting to get late… I can start on the dough." He nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans. We went to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients into a bowl.

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

I stared at the ring in my fingers. It felt like it should be really important to me. I figured it was the engagement ring I apparently gave to Chelsea. I furrowed my brow as I stared at it. I have been wondering why I was getting those annoying sympathetic looks, but now that I know why, what am I supposed to do with that information? I wouldn't even know where to begin. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my eyes, I just need to sleep on it. I looked outside and it was raining. Good, one good thing to happen today. I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand, it was getting late. Have I just been sitting here staring at this damn ring since I got here? I shook my head; all I really need to do is sleep on it. I got up and tossed the letter on my desk and I walked over to my dresser, the ring in my hand. I stooped when I got to the dresser. I stared down at the piece of jewelry; this _has_ to mean something important to me. I know it…

I sighed again as I sat the ring on top of the dresser. Then, I froze; my hand still mid-air. Images flashed before my eyes. _Chelsea laughing. Us sitting on the couch in her living room, tears streaming down her cheeks and snow blowing outside. Us again, sitting in the diner eating porridge. The day she stole my hat, her running across the bridge with my hat slapped on her head. The night of Sabrina's birthday party, our first kiss. Our amazing first kiss. Then her and Mark arguing in the hotel, and then I went to her house to comfort her. The starry night festival, when we were sitting on the dock. I told her about my childhood. It didn't faze her, at least not to the point where she never wanted to be around me anymore. Finally, her birthday, she came home from her party and I surprised her. Then, I asked her to marry me. She had tears running down her face, but she was happy, she said yes. _

I gasped and stumbled backwards,landing on my bed. I remember. I remember _everything._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chelsea's P.O.V~**

I rolled out the dough on the counter as my brother stood beside me, leaning against the counter, watching me. I let go of the rolling pin and wiped my hand on my pants, "Why don't you make yourself useful and roll out this dough?" I said as I shoved the rolling pin in his hands. I walked over to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.

"But Chels…" he whined like a little kid and I shot him a look.

"Mark, just roll the damn dough, before I roll you." He huffed, but went to work on rolling out the dough. I grabbed out some potatoes, onions, and carrots; along with other various cooking materials. I flicked the door shut with my foot and walked over to the counter; arms full of food. I dropped it all on the counter and grabbed a pot from the cabinet by my knees. I switched on the burner and filled the pot up with water; placing it on the burner. I pulled a knife from the block sitting on his counter, and proceeded to chop up the vegetables. Once they were chopped, I plopped them into the water, along with some chicken bouillon cubes. "How's the noodles coming?" I asked over my shoulder as I stirred the contents in the pot.

"Erm… fine?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as I tapped the spoon off the side of the pot; getting the broth off of it. I sat it down on the counter by the stove as I walked over to inspect my brother's damage.

"Mark! How did you even manage to do this?" I asked as I pealed over-worked dough from the rolling pin. He shrugged sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck, "How about you just go and…and… I don't know! Do something, make some hot milk or tea; just stay away from the food."

**Vaughn's P.O.V~**

I bolted upright, _I remember. _I need to find Chelsea. I quickly snatched the ring off my dresser, stepped into my boots, and busted out my door. I practically ran through the front of the shop, "Where's the fire, dear?"

I stopped in my tracks, maybe my aunt will know where she is, "Where's Chelsea?"

She flashed me a puzzled look, "I don't know, dear. Why?" I shook my head as I sauntered out of the shop, onto the cobblestone path. I marched up to her farm, the ring tucked safely in my pants pocket. When I reached her island, she wasn't in her field, but her crops were watered and her animals were in their pens; grazing.

I walked up to her house and rapped on the door, "Chelsea!" I leaned to the side and peaked in her window, all the lights were off and it didn't look like anyone was home. I sighed, "Where the hell is she?" I jogged down to Taro's house; my boots clicking down the path. I banged on the door, waiting for a moment until he opened the door, "Do you know where Chelsea is?"

His bushy eyebrows rose, "She went to her brothers, I believe. Why, what's your business with her?" he barked the last part at me and eyed me wearily. I shook my head as I turned on my heel and left, I deserve their suspicion. I've been terrible to Chelsea over the past few weeks; honestly I would have rather had someone kick my ass for treating her that way. Even if I didn't know who she was, at the time. Where does her brother even live anyway? Does anyone here even know? Then it clicked. _Sabrina._

**Chelsea's P.O.V~**

After I finished re-rolling the dough, I cut it into strips, and set it into the pot with the broth and vegetables. I idly thought about how much Vaughn would hate these noodles, just because of the carrots. I smiled slightly to myself before shutting down that though completely; I came here to get away from all of that drama and pain. I shook my head as I stirred the contents of the pot; I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Mark lounging around with his cap pulled down over his face. I tapped the spoon against the lip of the pot again before sitting it back on the counter. I walked over to Mark and slapped his hat off his head, it landing on the floor behind the couch. "Get your ass up." He creaked his eyes open and shot a fake glare at me.

"But-" He started to whine, but I cut him off.

"No buts, Mark. You have no reason to be tired, now get up and talk to me. Or else I'm going to fall asleep and burn the food, and your house down." He moaned again in complaint as he flopped over on his side; burying his face into the cushions. I dropped down on my knees and pulled at his hand, "C'mon Maaaaarrrrkkkk! Please?" I tugged at his hand again and he sighed; sitting up with his eyes still closed. "Mark, c'mon, come help me in the kitchen." Nothing. He just sat there trying to go back to sleep, "Fine, I'll just go and call Sabrina; telling her how big of a jerk her boyfriend is. Fine by me." I shrugged nonchalantly as I stood up, pretending to go towards the phone.

"Wait! I'm up, I'm up!" Mark said desperately behind me and I smirked.

"That's what I thought. I can't be that bad of company, am I?" he grinned and rolled his eyes as he stood up; bending backwards and popping his back.

"Of course not, Chels. You're great company, it's just I'm a little tired is all. I've been running all over town today…" He trailed off as he rubbed at his neck.

I grinned as I walked over to the stove; picking up the spoon and stirring the contents, "The noodle are done, why don't you make us some tea? I'll get us some bowls and spoons, alright?" he nodded as he shuffled to the kitchen; grabbing the kettle and some cups.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

The boat rocked against the waves, I probably shouldn't be on a boat in this weather, let alone on the deck, but I don't think the weather will get bad enough to do any real damage. I was leaning against the cool metal railing on the deck, the ocean spray splashing up against my faded black jeans and the rain pelting down softly against me. Sabrina was off somewhere on the boat, she was coming along to see Mark and show me the way to his farm. I looked down at the stormy waters as the rain dripped down in front of my eyes from the brim of my hat; falling down to the grey, stormy ocean water. I messed with my thumbs, rotating them in circles as I thought about what to do. I haven't been this nervous since the day I decided I wanted to purpose to Chelsea. This was much more nerve-wracking than purposing. I didn't even have a clue how to tell her though; it's not like forgetting the person you love most in the world is a common occurrence, where you'd have something to base it off. Something to give you an idea of how to go about it. To be blunt, I'm completely alone. I was soaked to the bone now, but I didn't care. It's just water, that's what Chelsea used to tell me.

_*Flashback*_

_"What do you wanna do today?" she asked as she stared up at me from my lap. I ran my fingers through her chestnut locks as I stared out the window; rain running down the glass._

_I pursed my lips, "Whatever you want to do, I guess." I looked down at her and she was gnawing on her bottom lip, lost in thought. _

_We sat in silence that was only filled by the sound of the rain's pitter-patter against the roof until she suddenly snapped her fingers; causing me to jump, "Let's go to Meadow Island. I know how much you like to go there in weather like this." she smiled sweetly up at me._

_"I wouldn't want you getting sick from the rain, though." She pouted and crossed her arms._

_"I'm not a child, and I won't get sick! It's just water! " she jumped up and grabbed my hand, "Now c'mon!" she tugged harder and I stood up; a smirk plastered on my face. Might as well humor her. She dragged me from her house and down to Kirk's boat._

_A few minutes later we were on the wide, flat island. She ran out to the middle, tilting her head up towards the sky, and holding her arms out at her sides. I smiled slightly at her as I walked up and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled at me, turning around and wrapping her arms around me. She rested her head against my chest and sighed a little, "This is nice, you know? It's quiet and refreshing. I see why you like coming here in the rain." I nodded, that was true. That was the reason I liked coming here. She looked up at me with that mischievous glint in her eye that I knew all too well. She went up on her tip-toes, and quickly snatched my hat just as I knew she would. She turned and bolted across the island. I grinned to myself before chasing after her. I caught up to her and grabbed her, just in time for me to slip on the wet grass; pulling Chelsea on top of me. "Not fair!" she laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows on my chest. I chuckled as she sat my hat back my head. She scrambled off and flopped down on her back beside me, grabbing my hand on one of hers and throwing the other hand across her chest. We looked up the sky, watching the rain fall and blinking away any drops that made their way into our eyes. It's like I could feel her mood change beside me, I peeked over at her and her mouth was set in a line, her eyes unfocused. _

_"Chels, what's wrong?" I murmured. She jumped a little bit and blinked before looking at me._

_"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." She flashed me a smile and I scowled._

_"Don't lie to me, what's wrong. What're you thinking about?" She looked back up at the sky and closed her eyes, as if she was gathering her courage._

_"You said you loved me right?" she asked without opening her eyes._

_"Of course I do." I squeezed her hand as I said it and a small smile flickered on her lips, but only for a second. _

_"I don't understand that, though." She paused for a moment before continuing, "There's not a good reason for you to love me. I'm too broken, unfixable. I don't see why you would even try." She swallowed, but kept her eyes closed. I could see them moving beneath their lids, as if she's waiting for me to agree with her and leave. _

_I thought for a moment, "I don't get why you're with me either. I'm just as broken as you are. There's not a good reason for you to love me either, that is, assuming you love me." I said jokingly and her eyes snapped open, shooting me a look. I half-smiled and continued as I looked up at the grey sky, "Maybe…maybe we weren't meant to be fixed. At least, not alone. Maybe, we were meant to fix each other; take each other's pieces and build them into one thing. You know?" I kept my gaze at the sky, secretly glad that no one else was here to hear what I just said. Chelsea's the only person I talk to like this, and vice versa. Other people she keeps that happy face plastered on all the time, except maybe around Denny or Julia, but either way, she doesn't go this deep with anybody else. She squeezed my hand and I tore my attention away from the rain clouds and looked at her._

_"That makes sense." She said as she looked at the sky, "We have to fix each other, and ourselves, at the same time. To build one really awesome thing. Like at the snow festival, when we all gather together and try to make one big snowman." I smiled at the twist she put on it. She puts a childish twist on things, that's one of the things I love about her…_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

**_Chelsea's P.O.V.~_**

I was spooning the buckwheat noodles into a bowl, when the sound of a boat's horn blaring pierced the quiet night. I jumped and almost dropped the spoon, "Scared of a little horn, Chels?" Mark chuckled beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because horn's are soooo scary." I laughed as I set the two bowls on the table. Soon the kettle was squealing and Mark was rushing to get it. I laughed as he looked around wildly for an oven mit. I grinned and held it up, waving it in the air, "Looking for something?" he whipped around and his gaze zeroed in on the mit in my hands.

**_*Knock, Knock*_**

We both jumped, "Coming!" I called as I tossed the mit at Mark. I padded over to the door and pulled it open slightly, watching the bottom of the door as I did so. My eyes widened when I saw the shoes the person was wearing. Cowboy boots.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note; Hai guise! First, I completely understand if you hate me for taking so long, seeing that this was supposed to come out last Saturday or Sunday. But, for some ungodly reason, I had a hard time writing this. I dunno why either. Then I finally started to get on a roll with it and had it half way done, when my computer decided to be a twat and delete it all. So I had to start over. Second, my step-dad has been acting like Captain Dick of the S.S. Douche Canoe. I mostly work at night, because I have chores and such during the day, and he knows that, but for the past couple nights he's been coming in and yelling at me to shut down my computer. Because apparently all I do is 'sit around on my fat ass', but whatever. He can suck my non-existent weenie. :3 Third, I'm close to getting 100 reviews, so who ever is my 100th reviewer will get a shout out! Whoop! Sorry for this long ass A.U. **_

_**You know the drill! I love you guys, and R&R! :3**_

**Chapter Thirty-One;**

**Vaughn's P.O.V~**

She opened the door slowly. Agonizingly slow, for my taste. She had a smile on her face as she watched the bottom of the door open, but it slowly faded as her eyes flickered to my boots. She quickly looked over her shoulder at her brother before stepping out into the rain; pulling the door shut behind her. She glanced up at me quickly, not looking me in the eye, before she looked down at her bare feet. She bit her lip as the rain pelted down softly on the both of us, "Vaughn? W-what are you doing here?" She looked back up at me, her beautiful sapphire eyes brimming with tears. She still didn't make eye contact; she only searched all of my other features. I never realized how much I truly loved this girl. I _truly _fucking loved this beautiful person in front of me. I can't believe it took me forgetting her for me to completely and totally realize it. That also made me realize how much I've hurt her. Her hair wasn't as shiny, it was more dull and mousy, her eyes didn't have the same sparkle that they used to, and she had light purple bags forming underneath them. Other people might not have noticed, but I sure as hell did. I couldn't stand it anymore. I backed her up against the door, my hands on either side of her head, forcing her to finally look me in the eye. "Vaughn? I don-?" I cut her off; crashing my lips onto hers. It's been _way_ to long since the last time I kissed her. She froze for half a second before melting into my mouth, kissing me back and snaking her arms around my neck.

I pulled away only due to the fact that we needed air. I rested my forehead against hers and my eyes flickered from hers down to her slightly swollen lips, then back to her eyes again. "What's going on?" She whispered quietly, as if she were to talk to loud I'd just disappear into thin air.

I barely smiled at the thought; I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Without her that is. "I remember." She gasped and her eyes widened, "I remember everything. Every little thing, and I am so, so sorry." I planted kisses all over her wet face before pulling back and looking into her eyes again, "I love you so, _so_ _fucking_ much, you wouldn't believe it." Her mouth was slightly agape as she looked up at me. I smiled slightly as my forehead rested against hers; my eyes closed. I felt her arms slide down from my neck and onto my cheeks. I snapped my eyes open and met her gaze. The tears were trickling their way down her flushed ivory cheeks; mixing with the rain. She had a huge smile plastered on her face so big you'd think it hurt.

"You… I…" She stammered before settling on mashing her mouth on mine. Which wasn't an option I was about to argue with, mind you. She pulled away as she wrapped her arms around me; nuzzling her face into my chest. I smiled as I rested my chin atop her head, she sighed contently, "I missed you so, so damn much." I kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her slightly. She let me go and looked up at me, raising a thin brow.

I dug in my pocket until I produced a ring. A certain sliver-banned, sapphire and amethyst incrusted, ring to be exact. I flashed her a sheepish smile, "Chels, I know I haven't treated you right for the past season or so… hell, I haven't treated you the way you deserve to be treated since the first time I met you. But, I swear, if you'd marry me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

She grinned, "Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot." She reached up and kissed me again; tangling her fingers in my hair. We both smiled into the kiss as I slipped the ring back on her finger; back where it belonged, in my opinion. We heard the door knob twist, and Mark opened the door; warm light and the smell of buckwheat noodles spilling out.

"Chels? Who's here-?" He asked as his eyes settled on me, taking in the sight on his front lawn; my cheeks probably flushed, slightly swollen lips, and his soaking wet little sister in my arms. I let out an awkward cough as I tugged on the brim of my hat; trying to shield my embarrassment. "Ah, Vaughn? What? I don't understand, what're you doing here?" He furrowed his blond brows as he leaned against the door frame. He held up his hand just as Chelsea opened her mouth, "Hang on a sec. I wanna figure it out by myself." Chelsea obviously was trying to hold back a smile as she watched her brother expectantly. He glanced at us and twisted his mouth to the side in concentration. He snapped his fingers as a relived and happy look crossed his features, "You got your memory back, right?"

I smirked and nodded, "How'd you guess?"

He grinned, "Context clues my friend. Context clues."

"Smartass." Chelsea and I stated bluntly at the same time. She looked up at me from over her shoulder and Mark let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yep, Vaughn's back." He mumbled as he walked back in the house; Chelsea and I trailing behind him.

We sat down at his table and they dug into some type of noodles. Chelsea offered me some, which I would have gladly accepted, that is until I noticed the dreadful little orange pieces floating around in the broth. I merely lied in saying that I ate on the boat.

They kept pelting me with questions, Mark more than Chelsea, which I tried desperately to answer without talking too much. Talking to Chelsea? No problem. I could tell her my life story in great detail, no problem. Not that I would, no need to burden her with that, right? That's beside the point; she's so easy for me to talk to. If anyone else tries to get me to talk a lot, it makes me want to jump out a window. Praise the Goddess for Chelsea, though. She noticed how uncomfortable I was and stepped in, making Mark stop with the interrogation.

* * *

Later on, we were all sitting around Mark's living room. All of them talking, me just throwing in my opinion every now and again. Earlier, Sabrina finally made it, she said something about running into one of her father's associates on the boat and he kept her for longer than she expected. Mark and Sabrina were sitting cozily on the couch, their hands intertwined and her head on his shoulder. While me and Chels sat on his ottoman-chair hybrid thing, she was nuzzled comfortably between my legs, her head resting against my abdomen, our hands tangled together and resting on my outstretched legs. A nice silence settled over us that was filled with the sound of the rain against the roof, and the crackling of the fire. Chelsea yawned almost silently as she turned slightly, drifting off to sleep. I smiled lightly at her and I glanced up at Mark. His head was hanging back slightly, bobbing up and down as he sub-consciously tried to fight off sleep, and Sabrina was curled up in a ball; her head in his lap and his hand on her shoulder. I took a relaxing deep breath; just enjoying the feeling of being back with Chelsea. I hadn't realized how much she's affected me, my life. I guess I kind of took her for granted. That's something I will never do again. I gently squeezed her small hand before I pulled the light blanket farther up her body and tugging my hat down over my eyes with my free hand. I rested my head against the back of the overstuffed ottoman thingy, and closed my eyes, drifting into my first peaceful sleep in what seemed like ages.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A.N.~ Hai, I am really really really sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I am having a major writers block. It's terrible really, so please excuse how bad this chapter is. I just wanted to get an update in, and I was really pushing at the writers block with this. So, it's not like I forgot about you guys. Oh, and I'll be starting high school in a couple days, so updates might take longer. Or not, sometimes being trapped in school for eight hours really gets my creative juices flowing. We'll have to see how that plays out. So, as always, I love you guys, and make sure to R&R. :3**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

"Are you glad we're going home?" I asked from his lap, as I stared up at his defined chin. I noted that it was starting to grow some fine silvery stubble. The boat rocked slightly, not too hard, but hard enough to almost roll me off the little loveseat. Until Vaughn gently grabbed my shoulder and held me closer to him.

He barely gave me a nod, before tilting his head slightly so he could see me, "Yeah, I am actually. Those islands have really grown on me, believe it or not."

I grinned as I poked his scruffy chin, "Oh really? I mean, that place is just _so_ happy and annoying. What, with its annoying farmer girl and such."

He smirked as he stared straight ahead, "Yeah, well I guess if you can look past all of that, it's alright. It's pretty hard to look past the farm girl though, even though she's annoying, she's mighty pretty."

"Oh, is she now? Personally, I like the islands, except for that grumpy cowboy who comes two days a week. He's really hard to be around, you know."

"Really?" he cocked his brow as his looked down at me, a bemused glow in his amethyst eyes.

I kept a nonchalant look plastered on my face as I shrugged and looked at the ceiling of the small observation room, "Yeah, he's _really_ sarcastic and annoying."

He flashed a feigned hurt expression, "Sarcastic _and_ annoying. That's hurtful."

"Yeah, well, what else would you expect from an annoying farm girl?" I looked at his face, raising my brows challengingly with a devious grin, waiting for him to make his move.

He gave me his adorable lopsided grin, yes, _that _grin. The one he knows I absolutely can't resist, before he bent down and put his mouth beside my ear, "How many times do I have to tell you? You may be an annoying farm girl, but you're _my_ annoying farm girl." I grinned as he moved his mouth from my ear to my mouth, granting me with a kiss.

I smiled up at him when he pulled away, "Oh, I dunno. I'll probably have to hear it a good… forty times more. Oh, I almost forgot, what're you doing after we get married?" he gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes, "I mean, what're you doing about work? I'll pay you myself if I have to, cause I wouldn't be able to stand only seeing my husband two days a week."

He smiled as he twined his hand with mine, "I already took care of that. Now, the only time I won't be on the island is the two days I'd normally be there." I nodded, I still wish he didn't have to leave at all, but this option is way better than the latter.

* * *

**_*The ship is docking in Sunshine Islands, please report to the deck.*_**

I was almost bouncing with excitement, actually, I probably was. I was so excited to go home, now that I could really call the islands home again. I stood on deck, waiting excitedly for the ramp to slide down onto the dock. In fact, I was so excited that I almost didn't notice the big, sleek, white yacht that was ported just off the beach. Once the ramp finally slid down, I bounded down it, a huge smile plastered on my face. As I walked along the dock, someone stepped in front of me. Someone, who was unfortunately familiar to me, "Hello, my lady. It's lovely to meet you. My name is William Terry Lou-"

I held up my hand to cut him off, "Yeah, Will- too-long- for- me-to-care, we've met. It's been… less than nice to see you again, see you around." I flashed him a snarky smile as I walked around him and happily made my way to the beach. I glanced back to see Vaughn coming off the ramp, my rucksack thrown over his shoulder and hanging off his fingers, and a broad smirk smacked on his face. He made the smirk even more defined as he walked past Will; he even chuckled a bit when he passed. Will watched after us with a bewildered look on his face, as if no one's ever talked to him like that before. I'm going to guess no one has. I grabbed Vaughn's hand as he reached me, and I dragged him off the sand, and towards the animal shop.

* * *

"Juliaaa!" I yelled as I burst through the door, though it was hardly necessary, because as soon as I opened the door I was tackled by a blur of blond hair.

She threw the both of us against Vaughn who, luckily for us, was sturdy enough to hold all of us up. "Oh my Goddess, Chelsea! Where the hell did you go? I looked everywhere for you!" she said as she pulled away from me; her hands on my shoulders. She looked over me once, then shifted her gaze to her cousin, "And you! What in Goddess name do you think you were doing running out of here like your ass was on fire? You had us all worried sick. Then, we couldn't find Sabrina! Regis was freaking out! I-." she stopped and furrowed her perfect blond brows as she looked between the two of us. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?"

I grinned and my hand found its way into Vaughn's, "Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to be my maid of honor." I started and her eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates, "But, since you're so mad at the both of us, I guess I can go ask Natalie." I shrugged as I turned to leave, but she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, just as I knew she would.

"Y-you mean…? He… you…?" I nodded, and she squealed so loud I thought I would go deaf, "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! Does anyone else know? Oh my gosh, they have to know! This place has been like a big pity fest, this will get everyone back to normal! Let's go tell mom, she's at Felicia's!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me along with her, Vaughn being dragged behind me. This definitely wasn't the welcome home we expected.


	33. You're probably not going to like this

_**Hey guys, Pokka here. I really hate to say this, but I'm not going to be updating this for a while. High school has me swamped with homework & even when I don't have homework I'm just to tired to do anything, and to be frank, I've lost interest. Well, maybe that's not the right way to put it, but I just can't get into writing Chelsea and Vaughn right now. I don't know why, and it's frustrating the hell out of me. I just really don't want to give you guys terrible updates, because when I'm not fully into it, it won't be any good. Believe me. Along with the fact that my parents have given me restrictions of only one hour of internet a night, and that's not nearly enough time for me to get into writing a chapter. I need hours to write a good one. So, yeah. Please don't hate me. Uhm, really if anything, I might do another fanfic. One that I don't get poo brain over. If I do, it'll probably be Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Soul Eater. Because, I have such a bad block with anything Harvest Moon related. Seriously, I can't even write my cross-overs or anything. ;~; Anyhoe, one other thing, if any of you have an Instagram, I role-play on there. Yes, extremely dorky, I know. But aren't we all? Anyway, I have three role-play accounts if you ever want to role-play, or if you wanna follow just because you love me, they are; those_grigori_kids , mistress_phantomhive_ , and pots_of_kickass . Again, I am so very sorry about this, but I hope you can understand. You guys are truly amazing, and you all know I love you. :3 Bye for now. **_


End file.
